Total Drama EEEEEEeeeeek!
by Sparkling-nexis137
Summary: A contest is being held. Eighteen contestants will compete in some of the most frightening challenges imagined for the grand prize, and you won't believe who's hosting it. X3
1. Application

Total Drama EEEEEeeeeek!!!

**Okay everyone, it's contest time! My first ever create a character story. I'm so happy!! If you've never submitted to a character to one of these types of stories, then here's what cha do. The basic thing is to read the story part below, think up a character, and then fill out the application at the end to submit them. Easy Peasy. ^^ Now, there are some people who try to skip over the story part and just fill out the application. This is not a very nice thing to do, so, to prevent such a thing from happening, I put a password in my story. Now, you don't NEED the password, but it severely helps you chances of getting in. Anyway, enjoy. X3**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The camera turns on. Lightning flashes across the sky. Thunder booms, shaking the walls of the ancient castle setting atop the hill. The camera starts to slowly move up the hill, through the mists swirling about the trunk of the creepy forest. As the camera nears the doors of the castle they mysteriously swing open by themselves. The camera pauses briefly before continuing through the door.

As soon as it is through, a loud booming noise resounds throughout the surrounding chamber. The camera quickly turns around to show that the doors that it had just come in through are now closed. The camera rushes towards the doors, and a hand is seen pulling at the large handle.

It won't open.

A load moaning sound is heard. The camera quickly turns around to see a coffin in the middle of the room. The lid slowly begins to slide to the left. It soon slides completely off the coffin and smacks noisily into the floor. The camera begins to shake frantically. A hand covered in red liquid starts to slowly rise from the coffin. It grasps onto the side of the coffin, and starts to push downwards against the edge. There's a sloshing noise as small waves of red liquid begin to spill over the sides of the green and gold casket.

Something is coming up.

A head slowly breaks the surface. The red liquid slithers slowly down the black and blue locks of the thing. The hair covers the eyes, and most of the upper face. The rest of the body begins to rise. A pair of black clad shoulders break through the surface. A black clad torso, a black clad mid-section, a pair of hips clad in a black skirt. Slowly the things knees lock into place, leaving the creature in a hunched over position. It breaths in, out, in, out, heavily at first, but getting softer. Finally, it stops. No noise is heard, no thunder, no wind, nothing.

Silence.

The camera takes a small step toward the hunched over creature.

The creature's head shoots up in a flash revealing a pair of glowing red eyes, and set of fearsome fangs. A high, male scream is heard from right behind the camera. The camera turns quickly as if to run, but bumps into something and is knocked backward onto the floor. It stares for a moment at a pair of thin legs before shooting up, past a wrap around green skirt and green top, to see a hockey mask surrounded by flaming red hair. And above that, a whirling chainsaw held high in position to strike.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ezekiel…EZEKIEL!!"

"AAAAAAAAH!! AAAAAAAAH!! AAAAAUff! What did ya do that for, eh?" said Ezekiel from behind the camera.

"Sorry, but it was the only way to get you to stop screaming. Geez." said the red head, rolling her eyes as she shook the hand that she had just used to slap Ezekiel across the face. "And for the record, you already knew that this was going to happen."

"Yah."The camera swung around to show the blue and black haired teen as she crawled the rest of the way out of the coffin. "You were even in rehearsal."

"Well, it wasn't as scary when I knew it was just a rehearsal, eh."

"That makes absolutely no sense." said the blood covered teen as she walked over to stand beside the red haired girl holding the chainsaw. She crossed her arms and shook her head.

"Oh, sorry guys." said Ezekiel.

"It's okay, let's just get on with it." said the black clad girl, smiling.

"Aaaaanywho," said the red head. "Hello viewing audience!! Are you ready to screeeeeam?!" she said punching her fist in the air.

"I'm Izzy." she said flipping back the hockey mask.

"And I'm Gwen." said the black clad girl as she flipped her head forward to hide her face as she removed a pair of glowing red lenses from her eyes, and a set of fangs from her mouth. She then flipped her head back up smiling.

"And this is…"

"Total Drama EEEEEeeeeek!!!" they both shrieked simultaneously.

"You may remember us from Total Drama Island and Total Drama Action." said Izzy.

"Worst experience EVER." said Gwen. "but it did have it's fun points."

"Anyway, after the end of Total Drama Action, I used my genius brain to start my own business." said Izzy smiling. "It started out small, but, with my guidance, it grew and grew and grew, and now……I'm a zillionaire!! It's totally awesome! I'm like, one of the richest people on the planet!"

Gwen leaned in close to the camera. "Seriously, she is. I couldn't believe it when I found out either."

"Anywho, a couple of weeks ago, a guy in a fancy suit came to my door to personally deliver my first set of zillionaire income taxes. The government is sooooo nice to you when you're rich." She rolled her eyes. "The amount was HUGE! I was like 'There's no way I'm going to give this much money to the people who tried to lock me up for simply blowing up a view RCMP bases.' No way, so I started doing some research."

"It turns out," said Gwen "That there's this law about shows that give away lots of money getting a huge tax write-off."

"Yah, it's so cool. I had like, this huge team of lawyers go and find out more about this, and they confirmed it all." said Izzy. "Then I sent them to interview the producers of Total Drama Island, and they said they had some sort of secret agreement with the government to get an even bigger tax write-off. It was sooo cool. I immediately started thinking about how I could get in on this tax break deal, and then it hit me…Start my own show!"

"and thus Total Drama EEEEeeeek was born." Said Gwen smiling.

"Yep, I'm starting my own show, and it's going to be totally awesome. Oh, and that's not all. I told all the competitors from the first show about it, and they said they wanted to get in on it too."

"Guess all that time of being tortured made us want to do some torturing ourselves."

"Yah, so now the entire cast from first season is helping me put together the show, though I'm still officially in charge of everything." said Izzy smugly. "I asked Gwen to be my co-host, because she just has that vibe, you know, like if you got like a vibe detector, and started holding it over Gwen, it would be like 'beepbeepbeepbeep, CO-HOST VIBE DETECTED, PLEASE INSERT FIFTY CENTS TO CONTINUE THIS OPERATION!!'" she said doing an impression of a robot complete with movements.

"…Anyway…" said Gwen staring at Izzy before turning back to the camera. "The others are helping out too. Ezekiel is the main camera man.."

"What's up, eh?" said Ezekiel flashing a peace sign from behind the camera.

"We'll have hidden cameras set up everywhere, and team of highly skilled tech professionals to go along with him, so don't worry." said Izzy.

"And the others have been assigned various positions, which you'll find out about later."

"Anyway, here's the main deal. We need eighteen campers to sign up for the thrill of a life time." said Izzy.

"The campers who are chosen will compete in some of the scariest challenges ever. Challenges designed to make…you…scream." said Gwen. "Hence the name, Total Drama EEEEEEeeeeek!"

"We'll do everything you can possibly imagine, and, we are suuuuuuper high budget."

"Thanks to Izzy's outstanding fortune"

"There will be thrills, scares, and thing that you can only find in your deepest, darkest nightmares."

"And, there's a twist." said Gwen as the both started to put on evil smiles.

"Eighteen campers will participate."

"But only seventeen applications will be accepted."

"One person among the ranks of the other eighteen will be a traitor."

"Someone on our side who's one purpose is to sabotage, create mayhem, and get people when they least expect it."

"We won't tell you all the details about their function, but we can tell you that this person is going to be very dangerous. BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" laughed Izzy evilly.

"So, submit your characters now."

"Just fill out the application…"

"The password is Futternutters"

"And you'll officially be entered for a chance at the prize of a lifetime. FIVE MILLION DOLLARS!!!"

"Entirely provided by my company, thus giving me a five million dollar tax write off, and giving you a lifetime of happiness." said Izzy smiling.

"So sign up today for Total Drama.."

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEeeeeeeeeeeeeeeek!!!!!!!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well, what'd you think? Did ja like it? I hope so. If you didn't I'll cry…Just Kidding! XD Anyway, here's the application. We're looking for a wide variety of personalities, so don't stick to just the norm. Be creative! Applications can be submitted either through review or PM, but PM is preferable because…well, if you submit by review, then obviously everyone will know that you're not the traitor because reviews can be seen by everyone…or will they? *shifty eyes***

**Now, I'm nervous about my first time creating pairings with characters that aren't mine, so I asked a lot of questions about pairing (No, I'm not the type of person who thinks everyone needs to be paired. I'm asking just in case. Geez, making me sound like a pervert. *angry grumble*) so please don't be vexed with me. If you have any advice on how to make such kinds of pairings, please don't hesitate to share. Voting on who goes home, and, possibly, who gets paired up with whom, will be done by you guys. I will attempt to set up a blind poll, so no one will know who might be going home. Pair votes should be submitted by review or PM. Anyway, I look forward to seeing what type of characters there'll be. Until next time. ^^**

**Application Form:**

**Name (First and Last)- **

**Nickname (if any)- **

**Gender-**

**Age-**

**Stereotype-**

**Appearance:**

**Hair (style and color)- **

**Eyes-**

**Skin Tone- **

**Height-**

**Weight-**

**Build-**

**Other (Birthmarks, Freckles, Piercing, Tattoos, etc)-**

**Clothes:**

**Everyday-**

**Swimwear-**

**Party Clothes (not formal)-**

**Pjs-**

**Accessories (if any)-**

**Personality-**

**Treatment to campers when they first arrive-**

**What is she/he like around friends?-**

**What is she/he like around people they don't like?-**

**Likes-**

**Dislikes-**

**Weak points-**

**Strong points-**

**Talents-**

**Phobia (s)-**

**Why are they scared of this?-**

**Just in chase, would you like them to be paired up?-**

**How will they react to falling for someone?-**

**How do they react around their crush?-**

**How do they act in a relationship?-**

**What type of person do they would they most likely fall for?-**

**Past-**

**Other-**

**Challenge request/suggestion-**

**Audition tape (don't have to do this but it gives you a much better chance of getting in)-**


	2. Update Request

"Okay, eh. We're rolling in three, two, one…"

The camera turned on to reveal a misty swamp. In the middle of the scene stands a boy in a red sweater vest and green shorts.

"Hey," said the boy. "Noah here. You probably know me from Total Drama Island. Yah, the bookworm who got kicked off really early. That guy."

"Anyway, I'll be helping with some of the challenges and technical stuff during the show. At the request of our most esteemed host, I've been sent to this slimy, hygiene forsaken place to give you an update on the proceedings." He crossed his arms. "Why I couldn't have given the report in some place less filthy is beyond me, but I digress. We've received many applications. Some we like. Some we don't. No hard feelings." he said giving his usual sarcastic smile putting his hand on his hip.

"I'm not going to tell you who we do or do not like. Sorry to burst your bubble, but that little tidbit's going to be saved for the first day of the actual competition. What I am going to tell you that we've made several decisions that our host says will make great programming. The main message I'm here to deliver is that her royal insaneness wants more boys to apply." Noah crossed his arms.

"Seriously guys, where's your manly pride? Your being so easily out done by the girls, that it's not even remotely funny. Disappointing." said the bookworm shaking his head.

"Anyway," he said "Just send in more applications guys, and we'll get along just fine."

"Oh, and one more thing." he said flipping his hair out of his eyes. "We want more than just the stereotypical guys. I know it's hard for some of you football loving, nacho burping, beat-someone's-face-in-just-for-fun guys to hear, but you're not the only type of guy out there. You macho men should still feel free to apply, we're just asking for a little more variety. Oh, and you girls should still feel free to send in your applications as well. We have a lot from you, but we could always use a few more options to pick from."

Noah then leaned down to pick up a long wooden pole. "Well, I've done my part. Now it's all up to you guys. Until then, this is Noah signing out."

Noah made a mock salute with two fingers before hopping onto a wooden raft. He stuck the pole into the murky waters and pushed off as he began to drift away from the small island he had been standing on.

The camera started running to where Noah had been standing.

"Hey, what about me, eh?" yelled Ezekiel as Noah continued to row.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well, there you have it everyone. MORE GUYS PLEASE!!! Also, we still request for all those able to send in applications through PM. Reviews still acceptable, but PMs preferred. Thank you very much to all those who've sent in applications so far! I'm very grateful. Until next time. ^^**


	3. Arrival at Izzy Isle

**Chapter 3: Arrival at Izzy Isle**

"Three, two, one!.......eh."

The winds wiped through the dark, dank alcove. The waves beat brutally upon the entrance. The stone of the cave was an eerie purple-grey, and stalactites hung dangerously from the ceiling. The camera swung in to focus on the two hosts, with the other twenty members of the original cast standing in a group in the background.

"Welcome back to Total Drama EEEEEEEeeeeeeeek!!" screamed Izzy throwing her hands high into the air.

"It's time for the first official episode." said Gwen smiling. "You sent in a ton of applications, and now it's time to reveal the ones who got in."

"Yes, and….here they are." said Izzy pointing to her left. The camera swung over to reveal a group of eighteen people all dressed in the exact same grey business suit. "We picked eighteen lawyers who are the exact same in every way. They have no original thoughts, no distinguishing characteristic, and they despise all things fun. Now, to proceed with the competition, we will give them piles of paper work each episode, and we will watch them slooooooooowly do until each and every one of us dies of boredom…"

………..

………….

………….

"Just kidding!!" shouted Izzy. "We would never allow such a thing to happen. You people can go home now." She said pointing to the lawyers. They all looked slightly down trodden as they trudged slowly out of the cave.

"Now for the real competition." said Gwen eyeing Izzy.

"Man, I could not believe how many freaks and weirdoes applied for the show. Talk about a full moon."

"Uh, is that really something you should be saying?" said Gwen cocking an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, for one, some of those freaks and weirdoes were the ones to actually get on the show. And another thing is that you really aren't the most normal person to begin with."

"What? Oh, nooooo. You totally got what I said wrong. I wasn't saying that it was a bad thing that freaks and weirdoes got in. I was, like, being totally excited and stuff. I mean, these are, like, my people!"

"Oh, okay." said Gwen coming to an understanding. "Well, anyway, we've kept you guys waiting long enough. It's time to introduce the new cast of Total Drama Eek."

"Let the arrivals begin!" shouted Izzy excitedly.

"Our first arrival is Wes Moore!" shouted Gwen as a rickety grey boat docked at the mouth of the cave. A tall, tan boy with long blonde hair tied back in a ponytail, and blue eyes stepped leisurely off the boat. He wore an open Hawaiian shirt over a "wife beater", greasy blue jeans, and work boots.

"The engine on the boat needs an oil change. I took a look at it on the way here, and adjusted it to get 2.5 more horse power. Also, I'd recommend having the propellers looked at. They might need to be recalibrated." he said before strolling over toward the center of the cave.

"O-kay…Thanks." said Gwen not sure how to respond. "Our next arrival is Maxwell Tataglia!"

The boat creaked back up to the dock. A muscular boy with shaggy brown hair, green eyes, and a five o'clock shadow stepped off the boat. He had on a dirty white shirt, brown suspenders holding up a pair of black slacks, and a pair of nice looking black shoes.

"Welcome Maxey." said Izzy smiling.

"Don't call me Maxey. It's either Maxwell, or Mack."

"Mack?"

"As in Mack the knife."

"Isn't that like a mafia nickname?" asked Gwen.

"Yes." he said before quietly strolling over to stand beside Wes.

"Hey." said Wes smiling and holding out his hand in greeting. Mack stared at the hand then looked back up at Wes.

"I don't like you." he said before turning to apparently stare at the cave wall.

Gwen leaned over to Izzy. "Why did you invite a mafia member to the contest?"

"Oh, you don't know the half of it yet. Just wait until you see some of the others." said Izzy smiling mischievously.

Gwen stood back upright. "Our next arrival is Ryan Mitchell!"

"What, where?" said Izzy looking around. She eventually turned her gaze to where a freakishly pale boy was standing at the mouth of the cave. He had pitch black, shoulder length hair with massive side bands that covered his left eye. He wore a black short-sleeved shirt with a red blood splatter pattern, red skinny jeans, black converses, a studded belt, black fingerless gloves that extended to his elbow, and a black chocker. His big, jade eyes (at least the one that was visible) were underlined with dark eyeliner.

"AAAAH, vampire!!" screamed Izzy pulling out a stake and hammer from behind her back. She then tackled the emo boy and pinned him to the ground with her knees. "Prepare to die demon of the night!!" screamed Izzy as she held the stake to his chest and prepared to strike it with the hammer. Izzy screamed in righteous fury while the boy screamed at the fact that he was about to be impaled.

"IZZY, STOP!!" screamed Gwen as she grabbed the hand holding the hammer. He's not a vampire. Take a closer look.

Izzy looked up at Gwen before looking back down at the now shaking boy. "Hey, you're right. Woops, my bad." she said getting off the boy, and helping him up. "Last night I was trying to think up some more challenge ideas, so I watched a bunch of horror movies, and one of the was about vampire hunters, and I was like "E-scope could totally be a vampire hunter!" and so I watched a bunch more movies, and I guess it eventually got to me. That happened once before when I watched this movie about a Scottish guy defending his home land. I dressed up in a kilt and hunted down repo-men with this huge sword for an entire day. It was so cool! The RCMP came, but luckily one of them was Scottish, and he convinced the other to let me off with a warning. Of course I still had to apologize to the repo men."

"Are you okay?" asked Izzy after finishing her little tangent. Ryan simply nodded, still a little shaken, then walked quickly over to the others.

"Hi I'm Wes." said the gear head as he once more held out his hand.

"I'm R-Ryan, but you can call me Rye." he said taking the hand, and putting on a small smile.

"Well, nice to meet ya." said Wes, practically beaming. Maxwell just stared at them, and shook his head with a look of disgust.

"Our next arrival," said Gwen. "Is Tory Trenton!"

The boat docked, and immediately a girl with long blonde hair that stretched to her shoulder-blades, a largely endowed chest, and bright blue eyes stepped off the boat. She wore a white spaghetti strap top with blue short shorts, and a pair of blue flip flops. A blue hair band held back her golden locks, and she had a blue sweatband with a white X on it on her right wrist.

"Hey there Tory. Um, what are you doing?" asked Gwen referring to the abacus she had in her hands.

"I'm trying to figure out all the things that I could do with the winnings from the competition. A lot can be done with five million dollars." she said as money signs practically popped out of her eyes. She then looked up and saw Izzy staring at her.

"Izzy!" she screamed before rushing over to her, putting her arms around her neck, and hopping into her arms. "You're my idol! You went from being a reality show loser to being one of the richest people on the planet! Tell me your business secrets." she said as her eyes practically turned to money signs.

"Move it along." said Gwen before Tory turned around to glare.

"We'll talk later." said Tory as she hopped out of Izzy's arms, and went back to her abacus as she walked over to join the rest. As she walked away, Gwen noticed that the word "GOLD" was spelled out in big gold letters on the back of her shorts. Gwen raised an eyebrow before turning her attention back to the docks.

Tory walked over to stand with the group. Wes once again extended the hand of friendship.

"Wes Moore, at your service."

"Tory Trenton," she said slapping her hand into his in a firm grip. "nice girl, lover of money, and future filthy rich entrepreneur." She said beaming kindly at him and shaking his hand. Wes beamed back.

"I like your style." he said smiling.

"Thanks." she said smiling back.

"Our next arrival is double the trouble." said Izzy. "Meet Kiramie and Karimae, a.k.a, Kiki and K.K. Ruiler!" said Izzy pointing to the boat. Two girls stood on the incoming boat. One was a barely tan girl with deep blue eyes, and blonde hair that stretched down to the back of her knees and had short bangs in the front. She wore a light blue baby tee with a white kitten on the front, a faded denim mini-skirt, light blue flats with white dots, sparkling kitty earrings, and a white hat with kitty ears on it.

Her sister seemed to be of the opposite. She had the same eyes and knee length hair as her sister, except her bangs were red and the rest of her hair was black with neon highlights. She wore a black baby tee with a red broken heart, a faded black denim mini-skirt, black flats with red hearts, and a black hoodie with pink and gray striped sleeves, the hood of which had cat ears coming out of the top.

The one in the black stepped confidently off the boat, then turned around to help her sister.

"Come on Kiki, it's okay. Nothing scary's happened yet, so you just relax, and enjoy the scenery. Kay?" said the black clad twin as if trying to coax a small animal out of a hole.

"..K-kay…" said the shy twin quietly as she stepped slowly off the boat. They both walked over to join the others, K.K. leading Kiki by the hand.

"Hey there." she said when she got close enough for everyone else to hear. "I'm Karimae, K.K. for short, and this is Kiki." She said indicating her sister. Kiki looked down at the ground and waved shyly with one hand.

"Pleasure to meet ya. I'm Wes." said the blonde haired boy as he shook K.K.'s hand, and tried to shake Kiki's. "This is Tory," he said indicating the voluptuous girl behind him.

"Hi." she said briefly looking up from her abacus.

"And Rye." he said indicating the emo, who waved politely.

"Nice to meet cha." said K.K. smiling. She then looked at her sister.

"Y-yes." said Kiki, offering a brief nod before looking back towards the ground.

"Our next arrival is here." announced Gwen.

"Kenny Tucker, come on down!" shouted Izzy. A well muscled guy with short blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and a lip ring stepped off the boat. He wore a t-shirt with a surfboard on it, a pair of green trousers, and a pair of trainers.

"Sup ya'll?" he said, high fiving Gwen and Izzy, then walking past them to great the others.

"How you all doin'?" he said smiling. Everyone, excluding Mack and Kiki, smiled back and introduced themselves. Kenny then ducked to the side of K.K. and stepped up to Kiki.

"And what's your name, dudette?"

"…M-me..Kiki." she said slowly tapping her pointer fingers together and rubbing her foot into the ground.

"Kiki's a great name. Nice to meet you." he said smiling. She shyly smiled back.

"Aw, that's so sweet." said Izzy clasping her hands together.

_Leeeeeeet's get it started….in heeeeeeere._

"Uh, what's that sound?" said Gwen looking around confused.

_And the base keeps runnin, runnin, and runnin, runnin,_

_And runnin, runnin, and runnin, runnin,_

Everyone looked out towards where the song was playing from. At first all anyone could see was a solid wall of mist. Soon an obscure outline of the boat could be seen. As the boat got closer, the contestants and campers started to make something. On the deck of the boat, a girl with long, wavy, honey blonde hair was doing the running man in time to the song. She had on a green tank top, which nicely brought out the red streak in her hair, faded jean shorts, and brown sandals.

_and runnin, runnin, and runnin, runnin,_

_and runnin, runnin, and runnin, runnin,_

The boat got to the mouth of the cave. The girl immediately stepped off and started to break down into a series of hip-hop dance moves that were perfectly in time to the music.

_In its context, there's no disrespect.._

"Hey everyone. My names Lauren. Lauren Anderson, and I loooooooooove to PARTY!!" she screamed wall continuing in her dancing.

_Everybody, everybody. Let's get into it…_

"I just got here, and so far this places is duuuuuullsville. I say it's time to one, two, three."

_Let's get it started, ha!_

_Let's get it started in here!_

_Let's get it started, ha!_

_Let's get it started in here!_

Lauren started breaking down in a series of much more complex and high energy pop moves. Everyone in the room just gaped at her, too astounded or freaked out to say anything. After the chorus line, Lauren proceeded to moon walk, boom box in hand, to where the others were standing.

"Hey everyone." she said smiling. Everyone just continued to gape at her.

"Oooooookay." said the crazy party girl as she turned back around. "Weird…"

Kenny broke out of shock first. "That was _awesome_ dudette. 'Let's get it started by Black Eye Peas, right?"

"You know it." said Lauren as the two high fived.

"Awesome." said Kenny.

"…Wow, that was like, soooo totally awesome!" said Izzy. "I hope the next one's like that."

"Huuuuuuuuuuuu…" A warm, foul smelling air rushed down the neck of the two hosts. They slowly turned around. In front of them stood an overweight, acne ridden boy with long, brown, greasy hair that went slightly past his shoulder, a nose ring, and a skull tattoo on his forehead. He wore a black shirt, ripped jeans with a chain hanging on the side, and black combat boots.

"That would be a no." said Gwen

"And now, here to kill the mood, is Jerry Fort!" yelled Izzy.

Jerry huffed again before stomping over to the others. He went and stood next to the only person who looked fairly acceptable. He stomped over to Mack's side and crossed his arms. His eyes drifted to the back of Mack's hand.

"Nice scar." he said in a deep gruff voice.

"Thanks." said Mack glancing sideways at Jerry. "I got it from my mafia initiation." Jerry smiled nastily.

"Think you pretty tough, huh?"

Mack smiled nastily back. "I know it."

"Our next arrival is Alyssa Williams!" shouted Izzy. A slightly hefty girl with light mocha skin, brown eyes, brown hair held back in a headband, and a well endowed chest stepped of the boat. She wore a Princeton T-shirt, a shortish skirt, and a pair of earrings that looked like screws.

"Ooooooooo, man, I can already feel the creepy vibes commin' off this place. And I like it!" she said punching her fist in the air. "This is gonna be awesome."

She jogged over to join the others. "Hey everyone, Alyssa here. How's everyone doing?"

"Hey Alyssa. The name's Wes." said the mechanic as he held out his hand and introduced everyone.

"So, Alyssa, tell us something about yourself."

"Oo, um, I'm a straight A student, I love autobots, but not decepticons. I love the Waffle house, tacos, and, my personal favorite, Chuck Norris. I loooooove me some Chuck Norris. Ask me anything about Chuck Norris, and I can tell you it right off the bat."

"What's so great about Chuck Norris?" scoffed Jerry looking up briefly from his conversation with Mack. Alyassa's jaw pretty much smashed into the floor.

"What's great about Chuck Norris? _What's great about Chuck Norris?!?!_ Chuck Norris is so fast that he can run around the world, and punch himself in the back of the head!" said Alyssa while making hand gestures. "When Chuck Norris does a push up, he isn't lifting himself up. He's pushing the Earth down. Remember the Soviet Union? They decided to quit after watching a Deltaforce Marathon on satellite TV.

And…Chuck Norris…Can _slam_ a revolving door." she said with a snap of her fingers. Jerry shook his head with a look of disgust and went back to talking to Mack. Wes smacked her on the back laughing.

"I like you. You got spunk."

"Thanks. I like you to." said Alyssa smiling.

"Well, now that we're done with the Chuck Norris fan club presentation, let's welcome Melanie Janson!" said Gwen.

The Boat pulled up to the dock, and an extremely tall, pale girl with orange eyes stepped off the boat. Half her head was shaved, and the only hair she had on the other side was bright pink bangs that went almost down to her shoulder, and spiked out to the side. She wore a pair of red plaid pants with a studded belt and chains hanging off it, a white T-shirt with a black jacket, and a pair of combat boots. Her arms were covered in tattoos consisting of tigers, skull, and vampires of both genders, and she had visible piercings on her right eyebrow, lip, nose, and both ears, the right having five and the left having three.

Her eyes began to search the assembled campers. They briefly hovered over each camper until they finally stopped on Kiki. Mel smiled evilly and started walking over. She gave a passing salute to Gwen and Izzy. Just as she was getting near the group her eyes drifted towards Wes.

"Nice outfit. You into mechanics?"

"Are you kidding." said Wes. "Mechanics are my life. I'm proud to say I'm the biggest gear head you'll find north of the border."

"Cool. Names Mel." said the pink haired punk nodding in approval. "I'm into mechanics too. Nothin like fixin' somethin' up to get your day started." she gave him one last smile before turning her attention back to Kiki.

"Hey there girly." she said smiling wickedly. "What's your name?"

"Umm..um.." stuttered nervously.

"Her name's KiKi." said K.K. stepped slightly in front of her sister with a wary look in her eyes. Mel smirked.

"What, are you like, her interpreter or something?" said Mel as she stepped around K.K. to get closer to Kiki. Kiki cringed back slightly, afraid.

"Hey Kiki, wanna see something cool?" she said, and without waiting for her answer she stuck her mouth right in Kiki's face, and started waving around her tongue and the ring stuck trough it. Kiki screamed loudly.

"What's your problem?" said K.K. pushing Mel, who was laughing, away. "Leave her the *beep* alone!"

"Or what? You gonna make me?" said the six foot five girl standing a little over a foot taller than the black haired girl. By this time Kiki was crying.

"Yah, I will!" shouted K.K. The two stood two to toe ready to take the other down.

"Break it up you two." said Tory with a slightly annoyed tone as she pushedthe two girls apart. "Fighting's against the rules."

"Since when do I ever listen to the rules?" said Mel putting on a crooked smile. None the less, she back slightly away. "I'll be seeing you later." she said leaning aroung Tory and K.K. to get a clearer view of Kiki. Kiki just stood there scared and crying. Her sister glared one last time at the punk before going over to sooth her sister.

"Not cool, dude." said Kenny to Mel, who simply ignored him.

"Okay then." said Izzy. "And on a lighter note, let's welcome Katrina Dixon!"

A girl with long curly hair that stretched barely past her shoulders stepped confidently off the boat. Her hair was accessorized with a white hair band, and she had visible piercings in each ear lobe and at the top of each ear. She wore a blue denim shirt with a medium-length black skirt and white boots. Her blue eyes were briefly looked everyone over before she cheerfully walked over to meet everyone.

"Hello everyone! My names Katrina, and it's so nice to meet you! I'm sure we're all gonna be great friends." she said as she plastered on a huge smile that looked like it would make her jaws hurt.

K.K. was eyeing her suspiciously while Tory completely ignored her and continued working her abacus. Wes stretched out his hand in welcome with a big smile. "Hey, name's Wes, and I think we'll be great friends too."

Katrina started to takes Wes's hand, then looked down at his clothes and withdrew it, instead electing to lightly pat him on the shoulder. "Nice to meet you."

"Coming down from on deck, meet Jacob Aristol!" yelled Izzy.

A handsome young man stepped smoothly of the prow of the ship. He semi-short, wavy black hair that blew alluringly in the winds blowing through the cave. He had tan skin and deep blue eyes, and was dressed in a dark grey shirt and dark jeans. He smiled quietly at everyone, and walked over to stand in the group. Most of the girls were eyeing him with reactions ranging from a quick glance to totally stunned.

"Hey Izzy, remind you of anyone?" said Gwen nudging her fellow host in the ribs.

"Oh yah." said Izzy looking over to the original TDI cast members. "Anyway, next up is Piage Flores!"

The boat pulled quietly up to the dock, and a girl with a very fair complexion, long, curly, black hair, and dark brown eyes stepped quietly off the boat. She wore a navy blue, elbow sleeved shirt, and a simple pair of jeans. She looked up and a mysterious smile played across her face. She walked quietly over to stand at the edge of the group.

"Hi." said Wes waving from the middle. Paige simply nodded and smiled. Wes, satisfied, turned his attention back toward the conversation he was having with Alyssa and Mel. Alyssa had asked, since the two of them were so into mechanics, if they had any idea on how someone could build the equivalent of an autobot. Although Mel had scoffed at first at what she thought was a ridiculous question, when Wes had started sprouting theories, Mel decided to put in her piece also.

"Next on deck we have a real case. Meet Harlequin Isely!" shouted Gwen.

A thin girl with a triple D chest flipped nimbly off the boat.

"Call me Harley." she said with her hands on her hips, and a confident smile on her face. She had black hair the hung in medium length tendrils down to her chin. She had grayish blue eyes, two piercings in each ear, and wore an outfit consisting of purple and red combat boots that stretched up to the knee with fishnets that ended just above them, a white miniskirt with what looked like blood stains on it, a red corset top which stretched from right above the abdomen to right below the breast which was put on over a white shirt with puffy pirate sleeves, and belt-like chocker.

"Who's ready to play." said the girl licking her lips and laughing malevolently. Suddenly her eyes landed on Jacob, who was listening in on the conversation between Kiki, K.K., and Tory. Harley quickly finished licking her lips and then started to step rather quickly towards the groups. She held her hands high in the air, then proceeded to do a series of acrobatic flips straight towards the handsome boy. Everyone else started to move out of the way. By the time Jacob noticed Harley was almost on top of him. He held up his arms in defense and closed his eyes, bracing himself for what he was certain to be a big crash.

At the last moment Harley shot higher into the air and flipped fully over him. On her way down she lopped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. Jacob staggered backwards a couple steps from the force of the fall pulling on him, but he managed to just barely keep upright. He looked quickly around trying to find out what had happened, and where the flipping girl had gone.

A hand slowly snaked its way from his back, up his shoulder and onto his face. "Hey there, big boy. What do ya say to you and me havin' a little fun?" she said adjusting herself so she was talking softly right into his ear. Jacob freaked out immediately and ran around trying to dislodge the unwanted passenger.

"Playing hard to get will get you anywhere!" she shouted riding him around. He finally stopped panting for breath in the middle of the group.

"Get off him *bleep*." said K.K. going over to pry the psycho off.

"Touch me and die." she said whipping of her smile to glare loathingly at K.K. K.K. was about ready to go and beat the snot out of the cocky girl but her sister gently grabbed her hand, and she decided it wasn't worth it. Harley smiled smugly, and turned her attention back to her current toy.

"I once gave a boy a wedgie so bad they had to use the jaws of life to remove it."

Harley looked to her other side to where Mack and Jerry were having a conversation about who was toughest.

"Well I once broke one guy's knee caps with another guy's kneecaps." said Mack.

"I once set fire to the principle's car, and when he tried to give me a detention, I broke his jaw and shoved him in a locker." said Jerry.

"One time this guy owed me money, and when he didn't pay me back, I broke both legs, both arms, and a toe."

"Well I once *beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee….." said Harley using one hand to gesture with as she went on a 60 second explanation of something so explicit and horrible that it was censored out for decency. After she finished both Mack and Jerry were staring at her with mouths agape.

"Did you really do that?" asked Mack admiringly.

"Yep." she said before turning her attention back to her eye candy.

Both boys continued to stare. "That is one sick chick." commented Mack. Jerry however didn't hear him. He was in his own little world, and the only thing there at the moment was a psychotic girl in purple and red knee high combat boots.

"Well, that was….interesting." said Gwen. "Our next arrival is Yami Long!"

A dark skinned boy wearing a blue do-rag with a white baseball cap on top was standing at the entrance to the cave. His skin tone was clearly African American, but his eyes spoke of Asian heritage. No hair was visible outside the do-rag, but there was a bit of facial hair on his chin. He wore a large, black, pullover hoodie with the words "Nothing is normal" written on the front and a t-shirt underneath, long faded denim blue jeans, white and black Nikes.

The strangest thing was that sitting on his shoulder was a small fox, who had pretty much the same distant expression as he did. They both walked quietly over to join the others, electing not to talk to anyone. Gwen was the first to notice the large yin-yang symbol on the back of his hoodie.

On his way to the edge of the group his eyes crossed with Paige's. She offered a soft smile. Long slowed down the tinniest bit, the corners of his mouth lifting on a microscopic scale for the briefest of moments. He then continued to walk away.

"Our next arrival has just arrived!" shouted Izzy. "Meet Logan Dale!"

A tall, tan boy swaggered off the boat with a crooked smile spread across his face. He had semi-long, shaggy blonde hair, olive green eyes, and a piercing through his nose and right ear. He was built like a tank, roughly 200 pounds of pure muscle and he wore a pair of raggedy, sagging jean and a zipped up leather jacket.

"Hey." he said with a nod to Izzy and Gwen. He continued his arrogant walk over to the group. As soon as he got there, he gave a brief nod in acknowledgement to Wes's greeting, smack Rye on the back of the head for no apparent reason, and walked over to stand by Tory, unzipping his jacket along the way to show off the bare torso, included with bulging pecs and six-pack abs, beneath on the way.

"Hey baby," he said flexing towards Tory. "Why don't you put that thing down, and rest your eyes on these babies." He flexed again causing his pecs to bulge.

"Please tell me you're not serious." she said still looking at her abacus.

"Oh, I'm serious all right." He said smiling. He then leaned back to get a better look at Tory's hind quarters. Tory squeaked as she felt his hand squeeze her behind.

"DID YOU JUST _GROUP_ ME?!?!" she screamed in outrage.

"Hey, I just wanted to see if it really was gold. It is." he said smiling and nodding in approval. Tory slammed her foot in between his legs.

"O-oooooh." He squeaked, holding himself as he fell to the ground. "I think I'm in love." Tory then lifted up the fist not holding her abacus and slammed it down on top of his head, successfully smashing him face down into the dirt.

"You go girl." said Alyssa smiling as she, K.K., and Tory high fived. Kiki just stood by and smiled.

" Wow, that was, like, totally cool." said Izzy. "And now, our final arrival, Vincent Kidman!"

A boy with medium brown skin and shaved head stepped off the boat bouncing a basketball. Everything about the boy seemed well toned except for the legs, which could only be described as chicken-like.

"Yo, what's up ya'll?" he said. He bounced the ball, did a little in-place spin, and got back in time to bounce it back down again. "Yaaaah." He wore a white basketball jersey with an azure blue accents with the number "02" on the front, and, as revealed by his little spin, his last name on the back. He wore a pair of slightly sagging, black, cargo pants, which revealed two inches of his boxers, a pair of bright red Chucks with white socks, and a grey wristband with a cerulean star on each wrist.

He walked over to join the rest, many of which greeted him kindly.

"Well, everyone, that's everyone. Tune in next time to see what trials are in store for our fresh meat, I mean, new contestants." said Izzy.

"Until next time on, come on everyone." said Gwen as she and Izzy went over to stand with the rest of the group, prompting all of them to say the next statement with them.

"TOTAL DRAMA EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!!!!!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well, everyone, the contestants have been picked, and the first true chapter is out. I will be trying to set up a poll on my profile so you guys can vote on who should go home first. Also feel free to send in suggestions on potential couples, or any other type of advice.**

**I wanted to do more with the chapter, but it's already really long. I'm thinking about doing at least one challenge, like maybe a pre-challenge challenge, just so everyone can get to know the characters, but I'm not certain. We'll see. ^^ **

**Anyway, please review, and tune in next time for the most dramatic episode of Total Drama EEEEEeeeeeek!! XD**

**(P.S. Please forgive any typos you may see. *^^*)**


	4. Into the Woods

**Chapter 4: Into the Woods**

"_So, like I was sayin, eh, it's a difficult job being the lead camera man, but someone's got to doo it. I mean, reality shows just don't film themselves, eh."_

"_Isn't that what the hidden cameras are for?"_

"_And whoooo do ya think manages them, eh? Geez Noah, I wood a thought you would a figured that one out on ur own, eh."_

"_Whatever. Isn't it time to start filming?"_

"_Oh, ya, right."_

The camera turned on to show Izzy and Gwen standing in front of a swampy forest. To their right were the eighteen new campers while to their left were the twenty first season campers coming out of the stone stairwell that had led up from the cove.

"And we're back on Total Drama EEEEEEeeeeeeeek!" screamed Izzy.

"Last time you got to meet the eighteen newly arrived contestants. This time, you'll get to see them in action." said Gwen as she punched her right fist into the palm of her left hand.

"Okay campers," said Izzy.

"Wait, are we actually going to be camping?" asked Katrina.

"We'll discuss that later." said Gwen smiling.

"For now, it's time for the first challenge." said Izzy.

"But we haven't even been divided into team." said Tory.

"That's the fun part!" said Izzy throwing her hands high in the air. "You're going to be picking your own teams!"

"Sweet! Kiki's on my team!" said K.K.

"Oh, no, silly, not like that."

"When Izzy said that you were going to be picking your own team, she didn't mean that you literally got to choose who is and isn't on your team." said Gwen.

"Then what did she mean?" said K.K.

"All in due time, young grasshopper." said Izzy.

"…Huh?"

"It's part of the challenge!" yelled the red haired host as she threw her hands once more in the air.

"In this swamp are located eighteen boxes. In eight of those boxes are the symbols for one team, and in the other eight are the symbols for the other team." said Gwen. "Your challenge is to search the entire swamp to find all the chests then report to the location on these maps." Izzy began to pass out maps to all the contestants.

"Remember, you're not allowed to open the chest once you find it, and you can't cross the finish line until you have one."

"And what if we do?" asked Mel.

"Well, then, you'll be forced to spend the night in this." said Izzy holding up a picture of a dilapidated shed sitting on an incredibly small island in the middle of a swamp. "The Shed of Despair!"

Mel sneered at the photograph."Doesn't look too bad."

"Oh, this picture was taken a month ago. Now it looks much worse. Buuut, you really should be more worried about the alligators, mosquitoes, and snakes that hang around there anyway." Everyone just stared with varying levels of stunned.

"Now, on our mark, you'll all go running off into the swamp to look for the chests." said Gwen.

"Oh, and beware of the poisonous animals." said Izzy.

"What?!" exclaimed Katrina.

"On your mark, get set, go!!" screamed Izzy firing off what looked to be a large flare gun. The flare went high into the sky before exploding in a giant ball of fire.

All the campers began running off either by themselves or in small teams, partially because the signal to go had just gone up, and partially to avoid random balls of fire falling from the sky.

"What was that?!" asked Gwen as she stared up in awe.

"He he. Explosivo like ze Boom boom." said Izzy rubbing her hands together evilly.

"Izzy!"

"Whaaaat. I thought it would be cool to have exploding flares, so I hired some scientists to make some." Izzy looked up at the still burning ball of fire in the sky. "They do good work."

"You could've gotten somebody killed!"

"Hey, it got them all going didn't it. Now, come on, let's get to the finish line." Almost exactly as she said this, a large helicopter came flying over heard.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is stupid!" said K.K. as she, Kiki, and Tory wandered through some random part of the swamp.

"I can't tell where we're going on this stupid map, I'm not even sure what these chests look like, and I have no *beep* idea where we are. AAAAAAAAAAAAH!!" she screamed pulling at her hair.

"Will you relax. Your upsetting Kiki." said Tory indicating a shaking Kiki. K.K. almost immediately softened.

"Sorry sis, I'm just a little stressed."

"Wait until the actual competition starts to get stressed." said Tory. She then softened somewhat and put her hand on K.K.'s shoulder. "Everything's going to be all right. We just have to keep our heads nice and cool."

"Hey, babycaaaaaaaakes!" said a deep, smug voice from nearby. Tory's head almost immediately went from cool to flaming hot.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!" she said turning around, filled with blinding fury. Logan immediately walked through the bushes, hands in his pockets, smiling in his usual arrogant fashion.

"Babycakes. I'm trying to come up with a nice pet name. What do you think of sweety pie? Cookie…" he took a moment to stare at her chest. "Double Gongs?" Almost immediately he was met with a foot between the legs.

"How about Nutcracker?" she said angrily.

"I'll take that as a no." he squeaked falling to his knees.

"Now get lost!" she said as she stomped away towards the others.

"Wait." he said holding up one hand. "Aren't you interested to know why I came here."

"No." she said flatly.

"Come on, you know you're curious." he said as he stood up to strike what he thought was a very handsome and daring pose. Tory glared for a moment before sighing in defeat.

"Fine. What is it?"

"What if I told you that I knew the location of a pair of chest?"

"You found some already?" asked K.K.

"Yes, but just two." he said giving meaningful looks to K.K. and her sister.

"Forget it. It's all of us, or none of us." said Tory crossing her arms. K.K. grabbed her shoulder from behind.

"You should go. There's no sense in us all having to spend the night in that run down shack."

"But…"

"You…go…" said Kiki smiling shyly. Tory didn't have the heart to argue with someone that sweet.

"Fine." she said crossing her arms again and glaring at Logan. "But you better be telling the truth, or so help me…"

"Relax, I'm being totally legit." he said smiling.

"Right." she said nodding authoritatively. "Now, lead the way!"

"Aye aye, captain." He gave her a mock salute before the two of them went off marching into the jungle.

"So, what do you think of darling? Toots? Honey?"

"Just stop talking."

"Aye aye, captain."

"And stop calling me captain" she said as their voices started fading away.

"Aw, and I thought that one was starting to stick."

Kiki and K.K. smiled at each other before trudging along on the path they were already following.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jacob was trudging silently through the swamp, looking about nervously. Mists were swirling about the ground. The trees around him were mostly barren and covered in moss, and the sky was covered with dark, ominous clouds.

Suddenly there was a rustle to his right. He turned to see a bush shaking.

Another rustle from the bushes sounded from left. Jacob bite his nails in a nervous fashion. A shape started to rise from the mist directly behind him. He turned around just in time to see his worst fear.

"Hiya, Cuttie Pie." said Harley as the mists surrounding her started to fall back to the ground. Jacob immediately tried to run, but Harley tackled his legs causing him to fall to the ground.

"Where do you think you're going?" she said as she flipped him on his back. "You know, we could be having some serious fun right now." She started to trace lines on his chest, slowly working her way down to his abdomen. Jacob immediately started using his legs to push himself backwards, but she just kept hanging on. Eventually he managed to use a tree to get himself back on his feet, but she immediately responded by pushing him up against said tree.

"Hey there big boy, come her often." She started laughing in a quiet, insane manner.

From the nearby bushes, two figures were watching them.

"Who woulda thought we'd get a show out here." said Mack, nudging Jerry in the ribs. Jerry growled in anger as he watched Harley try to seduce Jacob.

"You like her, don't you?" asked Mack plainly. Jerry momentarily whirled on him in anger, but then slowly started to calm down. He gave a curt nod.

"Well, then, what are you waiting for? Go get that nut job before she forces pretty boy out of his pants." Jerry nodded, and stood up, rustling the bushes. Once Jacob saw him, he immediately started making signs for help. Jerry walked briskly over to the pair and stood right behind Harley even as she clung to Jacob.

"I like you." he said.

"Huh? Oh, I don't like you. Go away now." she said off handedly as she rubbed up against Jacob. Jerry immediately turned around, and went back into the bushes.

"Oooo, that was rough." said Mack patting him on the back. "Maybe we need to think of a different approach."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ah! Well, isn't that super." said Ryan as he pulled his foot out of yet another unseen hole. Ryan had ended up wandering into one of the wetter regions of the swamp, and had been trudging through shallow water for about an hour.

"Great. I'm lost, alone, and my shoes are so full of water that they could have fish swimming around in them…or frogs…or snakes. That'd be just my luck. I come on a reality show and the first thing that happens is a poisonous snake finds its way inside my shoe, bites me, and sends me into a venom induced seizure where I fall down and drown in about five inches of water while slipping into a coma.

"Oh, to toil through the swamp of life, bogged down by unseen traps and holes. To think you're almost out of the dark waters, just to find yourself face down in the mud. Tis the torment of existence, for we will never escape this sorrow land. All shall sink into the slimy depths of despair, and, there, realize the futility of their struggles.

"That's a good one. I'll have to remember to write that one down." he said commenting on his improve poetry. He sloshed on for a while more, contemplating all the allegories that could be made between this swamp and life.

After about another ten minutes of traveling, he saw something floating on the water. Floating on a lily pad, in the middle of his path, was a small box made of bluish-grey wood with gold-bands wrapping around it. There was a small golden handle at the top, and the box was sealed with a lock shaped like a golden skull.

"Finally, some good news." he said sloshing over to where the box floated. Once he got directly in front of the lily pad, he bent down, and lifted the small chest to his face.

"Now all I need to do is get to the meeting place and…" He looked over the chest he was holding to see the trees around him getting taller. He looked down at his feet and tried lifting them.

No good.

"Great." he said as he continued to sink.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"RUN DUDE!!!" yelled Kenny as he and Lauren shot through the swamp, a large swarm of mosquitoes following close behind.

"Wow! Who knew that mosquitoes could attack in swarms!" yelled Lauren, laughing.

"Well at least we got the chests." said Kenny holding up the blue-grey box in his hand, and indicating the one in Lauren's.

"True enough." she said smiling. She ducked quickly to avoid a moss covered branch.

"I still can't believe you beat up that alligator to get your chest! That was AWESOME!!"

"Aww, it wasn't that impressive. It was on dry land, so I had the advantage. Now come on, I just got a sweet idea." she said as she started heading towards the right. Kenny followed close behind as the mosquitoes continued to chase them.

"There it is!" yelled Lauren indicating an extremely gross looking pool of bubbling mud. A large cloud of yellow gas floated all around it, with more adding to it every time a bubble popped. Lauren reached the edge of the pool, and immediately started hopping on rocks pocking through the surface. Kenny followed suit, but not quit as surely.

They both made it to the other side with the mosquito swarm close on their tail.

"Will the gas really stop them?" asked Kenny.

"No, but this will." said Lauren smiling wickedly as she pulled out a lit match. She tossed it into the gas.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wes and Alyssa looked up at the sound of a large boom. There was a giant mushroom cloud of flame coming over the tops of the trees about a half mile away. It burned on for about ten seconds before dissipating.

"I wonder what that was." stated Wes, still looking up to where he had seen the explosion.

"Hm. I'm not sure. Probably had something to do with swamp gas. It's a common occurrence." said Alyssa fiddling with her alligator earrings.

"Say, weren't you wearing screw earrings when you arrived?"

"Yah. I have tons of weird earrings. Screws and alligators are just the tip of the iceberg." she said flipping her earrings back for show. "When I heard we were going into the swamp, I knew these were the right ones for the job."

"Nice." he said amiably.

"Thanks. Now let's keep going." she said as she started walking again. Wes took one last look at where the explosion had come from before going to follow.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Izzy and Gwen were waiting at the finish line. It had been two hours since the campers had gone into the swamp, and not one of them had emerged.

"I wonder if they're okay?" asked Gwen.

"Maybe they all got eaten!"

"Izzy! That's not something to be excited about."

"Sure it is." She looked at the camera. "And now, folks, we are looking for eighteen new contestants to compete in Total Drama Eek."

"Izzy, they're not dead." said Gwen shaking her head. "If they were dead, one of the others would have contacted us. This entire island is rigged with thousands of hidden cameras."

"You sure?"

As if on cue, Katrina burst through the bushes with chest in hand.

"Darn. Everyone getting eaten would have been, like, sooo cool." said Izzy snapping her fingers.

"Am I the first one here?" asked Katrina.

"Yep. Congratulations."

"Wait, what are _those!?"_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you sure there are chests around here?" asked Tory as she and Logan trudged on through the swamp.

"Positive. I've been here. Look." he said as he went over to a tree with a hollow in the trunk. He stuck his arm down inside, and pulled out one of the blue-grey boxes. "See. I hide mine inside this tree so no one else would get it while I was gone." Tory sighed in frustration.

"Fine. So where's the other one?"

"Up there." he said pointing to a tall and creepy looking tree. Nestled in one of the higher branches was another box just like the one Logan was holding.

"And how do suppose we're going to get up there?"

Logan smiled mischievously.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kitsune, which, as it turned out, was the name of Long's fox, was sniffing along the swamp floor trying to find out where a chest might be located. Long followed close behind, hands in his pockets. They'd been traveling for a while, and the ground had become so shrouded in mist that Long could barely make out where Kitsune was.

Suddenly, Kitsune's head popped out of the mist, and he started to sniff the air. He shot through the mists with Long following close behind. Kitsune stopped beside a tree, and started to give out small yips. Long came over to take a look. Beside the tree, surrounded in a translucent vale of mist, was a chest marked with a skull lock.

Long petted Kitsune on the head, then went to grab the chest. Unfortunately another hand beat him to it. Long looked up prepared to take the chest back by force.

And Paige smiled back at him.

Long hesitated, while Kitsune growled at the intruder. Paige giggled lightly before sliding around to the other side of the tree with the chest. This set him in motion. He got up, and circled the tree, prepared to take back his prize.

But there was nothing there.

The mists had now risen, making all sight below the mid thigh impossible, and causing everything outside a fifty foot radius to disappear in a cloud of white. Another giggle sounded from the area. Long looked around alertly, tracking. His eyes scanned the mists, until it came upon Paige standing about thirty feet from him. He started running towards her.

She smiled, giggling, and ducked down into the mists once more. Long got to the area where she had just been, and started looking around for her, with Kitsune at his side sniffing.

He turned around to get a better look, and came within inches of her face. He stumbled backward, tripping over a large, fallen log.

She leaned down to where he had fallen.

"Thanks for the chest." she said smiling, and leaning against the log he had tripped over. "Let's play again sometime."

She giggled, and then ran off into the mists again. She was out of sight in moments. Long just sat there, his feet over the log in the same position he had fallen in, and stared after her, completely confused. Kitsune came and nudged his hand, and he absent mindedly stroked the fox's head.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Higher!" said Tory as she stood on Logan's shoulders trying to get to the branch.

"You just have to reach for it!" yelled Logan standing below. Tory stretched her arms higher, and stood more on her tip toes.

"I still can't understand why you couldn't just let me stand on your hands. You're a big boy."

"I have my reasons." he said looking up. Tory stretched a bit higher, causing her shirt to go up a bit more, and giving Logan a slightly bigger eye full. "Just stretch a little bit more."

Tory went cold as she finally realized what was going on. "YOU PIG-HEADED JERK!!!" she screamed in fury.

"Oh, come on. It was almost there." he said trying will the last few inches of Tory's shirt to go away so he could get the best view. Tory stomped on his head, and used it to finally climb up onto the branch.

"Did you _enjoy_ looking up my shirt?!" she asked, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I would have enjoyed it more if you would have stretched those last couple of inches." he grumbled to himself. Tory grabbed the chest now sitting beside her, and jumped out of the tree landing smoothly on her feet.

"That is the last time I take favors from you." she said as she stormed off. Logan ran quickly behind to follow.

"Look, I'm sorry, okay? It was just so tempting."

"Well, next time, try to learn a little self control." she said fuming.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vincent looked around for where Katrina had gone to. He had been telling her all about his amazing sports career for about an hour straight when she had said she suddenly needed to go do something, she wasn't specific, behind a group of far away trees and had never come back.

Vincent really couldn't understand it. Usually girls _loved_ to hear him talk about sports. Vincent shook his head, and kept looking around for her.

_Kaw…Kaw…_

Vincent looked up to see a raven sitting in a tree about twenty feet from him. Right beside the raven, hanging in a net of vines, was a blue-grey box with a golden handle. Vincent walked over closer to the chest.

'_Great, I found the chest. Now all I have to do is get it down.'_

Vincent pondered how to get the chest down for about five minutes before finally coming up with an idea. He stepped back about twenty feet from the net, held up his basket ball, and shot. The ball sailed through the air, bounced off the tree, and went into the top of the net.

The ball hit on top of the chest so hard that it dislodged the ties holding the bottom of the net together, and caused the chest to fall through the bottom and land with a thump on the ground. The raven cawed fervently.

"Aaaaw, yah." said Vincent, and he walked over, grabbed the chest, and picked up his ball. "That's how I roll." He did a little victory dance, and aimed the shot again. This time, however, instead of going through the net, it bounced sideways off the tree, and landed on the ground about ten feet away.

Vincent stared for a moment. "Aw, *beep*"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, Kiki, here I go." K.K. dived into the waters of the clear spring. The two twins had been searching for hours, passing through both the dryer parts, and the parts where the roots of trees were ten feet below the surface of the water. They had been searching everywhere, trying to locate the chests.

Kiki stood nervously by the edge of the pool, one hand held to her mouth with the other one holding on to the chest they had already found. Kiki counted in her head.

'_twenty-four…twenty five…twenty six…'_

They had found this spring on their way to the X on the map. It was the clearest spring they had seen so far in the swamp, the waters being so clear that you could see almost to the bottom. Kiki watched her sister swim downwards until she was no longer visible.

'_thirty-seven…thirty-eight…'_

Small tears started to form in Kiki's eyes. What if K.K. had gotten stuck in some plants? What if there were caves down there, and K.K. got lost without any way to get air? What if there were alligators down there?! Kiki started to cry even more.

'_Fourty-five…fourty-six…fourty-seven…'_

A head broke the surface of the water. "Got it!" yelled K.K. triumphantly as she held up a blue-grey chest.

"K.K.!!" screamed Kiki. K.K. got out of the pool, and started to shake herself dry when Kiki slammed into her with a big hug, tears streaming down her face.

"Relax Kiki. You know I can hold my breath for way longer than that." Non-the-less Kiki refused to let go and continued to hug her sister.

"I'm okay, alright." said K.K. smiling. "Now where's my baby?"

Kiki let go of her sister, and pointed to the ground a few steps away.

"Ah, there you are, Veve." said K.K. as she went over and picked up her pet tarantula. "Had to make sure you didn't get waterlogged. Did ya miss me?" She started to stroke the spider softly along the back. After ringing out her clothes to make sure they were dry enough, she put the spider back into the pocket of her hoodie.

"Now, that's two. All we need to do is make it to the X, and we are _done_!" said the goth twin.

The two twins began making their way towards their destination. They had been walking for about ten minutes, when Kiki heard a rustling in the bushes beside her. She turned to look.

"_Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaawr!!!" _

A hideous reptilian face popped out of the bushes going straight towards the blonde twin. Kiki screamed, and fell backwards.

"Kiki!!" yelled K.K. as she turned back around to look for the source of her sisters screaming. The face rushed closer to Kiki. The twin raised her arms in defense, and braced herself for the oncoming attack.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!!" she screamed.

"I'll take that." said a muffled voice from behind the face. A hand reached out, and grabbed the chest out of Kiki's hand. The voice laughed, and ran a few more steps away from the twin. K.K. rushed to her sister's side.

"You okay sis?" asked K.K. Kiki slowly nodded. "What the *beep* do you think you're doing?!" said K.K. looking toward the reptile face. A human hand reached up to slide under the face.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" said Mel holding the mask in one hand, and two chests in the other. "I'm stealing your chest."

"Give it back!" yelled K.K.

"I don't think so." said Mel. K.K. rushed her, but Mel dodged to the side.

"You already have one, so give ours back!"

"Sorry, no can do." said Mel as she ducked a punched aimed for her face.

"Give me that chest back, or so help me…"

"You want it so badly?" said Mel smiling. "Then go get it!" Mel took the chest that she had taken from Kiki, and threw it far to her left. The chest landed with a think plop in a pit of quicksand.

"NOO!" yelled K.K. as she rushed over to the deadly pit. The handle of the chest was almost below the surface. K.K. dived, but her hand grasped only air.

"No…" said K.K. quietly as she opened her hand to look at the nothingness.

"Hahahahahahaha, good luck finding another chest loser." said Mel as she ran away toward the goal. K.K. slowly stood up, tears of anger streaming down her face. "I'LL GET YOU IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!" she screamed into the air. Kiki went slowly to her side, and laid a comforting hand on her shoulder.

K.K. smiled a bit, and whipped the tears away on her sleeve. "Don't worry. We'll find another chest. It'll all work out."

A rustling sounded from the bushes again. K.K. stood defensively in front of her sister. "If that's you Mel, prepare to die!" she screamed angrily.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not ready to die today." said Logan stepping out from the bushes with Tory close behind.

"Tory!" yelled Kiki and K.K. as they rushed over to give her a hug.

"Nice to see you guys too." said Tory smiling.

"Did you find a chest?" asked K.K., and Kiki nodded along.

"Turns out he wasn't lying after all." said Tory smiling, and holding up her blue-grey box. "Although he's still a pig." Tory glared at the blonde-headed, bad boy, who, in turn, smiled smugly.

"What can I say? I have a weakness for gold." he said wiggling his eye brows at Tory.

"JERK!" yelled Tory indignantly. She turned her back on him. "So, did you two find any chests?"

At this K.K. looked down, and Kiki once again placed her hand on her sister's shoulder. "We had two, but then that *beep* Mel came by, and tossed one of them into quicksand." Tory cocked an eyebrow at this.

"Why didn't she just keep it?"

"She already had one, that *beeeeeeeeeeeep*!" responded K.K.

Tory smiled slyly. "Is that so?" She tossed her chest to K.K., who grabbed it in surprise. "Here, you can have mine."

"I can't take this! It's yours!" yelled K.K. with Kiki nodded fervently behind her.

"Don't worry. I'm about to go get a new one. Which way did she go?" K.K. pointed. "Good." And with that, Tory started to run in the indicated direction. "Catch you all later." she said waving behind her.

K.K. and Kiki just stared after her.

"That is sooooo _hot_!" said Logan, still looking after the money hungry girl. K.K. and Kiki both looked around to stare at him.

"What?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Look, more arrivals!" said Izzy pointing to the bushes. Alyssa and Wes walked through holding a pair of chests.

"You…are…_crazy!"_ yelled Alyssa walking towards Izzy angrily. "Who puts a chest in the middle of a giant nest of spiders? We could've been killed!" A large black shape started to crawl on top of Alyssa's head.

"Um, I think you have a little something." said Gwen pointing to the top of Alyssa's head. Alyssa looked up to see a black leg cross in front of her eyes.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" screamed Alyssa as she started running around screaming.

"Aw, I think it likes you!" said Izzy as she watched the proceedings.

Ryan walked through the bushes covered from head to toe in a thick coat of sand.

"What happened to you?" asked Gwen as she cocked an eyebrow.

"Life…" responded Ryan as he walked over to Wes, and watched Alyssa continue to run around.

"O-kay then." said Gwen eyeing the boy. She heard laughter coming from the direction of the bushes.

"That was _totally_ awesome!!" yelled Lauren as she and Kenny walked out of the bushes. The entire fronts of their bodies was covered in black soot.

"Right on!" yelled Kenny. They walked over to join the others.

"Oh, here, let me get that." said Lauren. She walked over next the path Alyssa had been running in. As she came running by, Lauren grabbed the spider off the top of Alyssa's head.

"There we go." said Lauren. She walked over to a different part of the surrounding vegetation, and set the spider down on the ground. "Be free, my little friend. Be free!"

"Yo, ya'll, what's goin on." said Vincent walking though the bushes, basketball in one hand, and chest in the other. "Katrina, I was wondering where you went to." he said walking over to the dark blonde haired girl.

"Oh, yah. About that." said Katrina. "I, um, got lost. Yah, I went to go investigate some suspicious looking tree, and, I, um, couldn't find my way back." She smiled pseudo-innocently.

"It's all good." said Vincent.

"Hi, everyone." said Harley as she walked through the bushes dragging Jacob along. Mack followed next, then Jerry, carrying all four boxes. Mack was staring wide-eyed at Harley while Jerry was covered in scratches, and bite marks.

"Rough time?" asked Gwen raising an eyebrow at Jerry.

"He went into a cave to get his chest, and a swarm of bats attacked him." said Mack.

"We'll get you checked for rabies later." said Gwen.

"You should have seen Harley. This huge snake was guarding a chest, and she wrestled it to get through. It wrapped around her entire body, and Jerry and I were about to rush in to help, when she bit it. She drew blood, and it distracted the thing enough that she managed to get it in a choke hold, and throw it into the water." said Mack.

"Aaaand we'll get you checked for Salmonella." said Gwen.

"I've done worse." said Harley. "One time I had to do the exact same thing to a door-to-door vacuum cleaner salesman." Everyone stared.

"Interesting."

Everyone turned away from the bushes. Standing behind them was Paige holding a chest in one hand.

"Hi." said Paige, smiling. She walked quietly over to join the others.

"O-kay then." said Gwen.

Everyone turned back around to wait for the others.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mel felt good. She had gotten a chest, she'd sentenced at least one of those stupid twins, hopefully Kiki, to the Shed of Despair, and she'd managed to put her alien reptile mask to good use. It was definitely a good day.

"Pardon us!"

Kiki and K.K. flew by Mel on either side.

"See ya at the finish line!" said K.K. looking back at Mel and giving a mock salute. Mel started to seethe with anger.

"Where do you losers think you're going?! I stole your chest, and the only other one is with me!" she shouted after them, holding up the chest she already had.

"Thank you." A pair of hands grabbed the box out of Mel's. Mel quickly turned around in anger, and came face to face with an upside-down Tory.

"We of the Trenton Firm of Finance greatly appreciate your donation, and offer our sincerest regards on your future endeavors." said Tory smiling. Mel lunged at the blonde, who, in response, pulled herself up and out of the way.

"I got the chest!" said Tory now sitting atop the branch she had been hanging from by her knees moments before.

"Good job, cupcake!" yelled Logan who was walking confidently towards the finish line from about twenty feet away.

"Don't call me that! It's almost as bad as baby cakes!" yelled Tory.

"Get down her ya little *beep* so I can teach you a lesson!" yelled Mel in anger from below.

"You'll have to catch me first." said Tory. She stood up, and started to run along the branches of the trees. Mel hesitated for a moment before giving chase from the ground.

"Ever heard that saying about how to catch a thief?!" asked Tory.

"No!"

"Good!" yelled Tory as she jumped down from the branches and sprinted for the finish line. Mel gave chase directly behind her.

"And their back to front. Mel's giving chase, but Tory's in the lead. Mel's gaining some slight ground. Who will be the winner!!" yelled Izzy like a sports commentator.

"Tune in next time to find out on Total…Drama…EEEEEEEEEeeeeeeek!!"

"What?! What kind of place is that to end an episode?!" yelled K.K.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yes! A CLIFFHANGER!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!**

**Well everyone, you've now gotten to get a good taste of most of the characters' personalities. Some personalities are different from how they'll be in the future, some weren't explored a lot (SORRY!!!) and some are still mostly a mystery, but all will be revealed in due time.**

**I really hope I'm getting the characters like what the creators wanted them to be. If any creators out there have any tips or pointers on how to work their character, or if you want to tell me I'm totally messing them up and need to change my tune ASAP, then please PM me, and I'll do my best to change. **

**Don't forget to vote for who should go home next. The poll is up on my profile, and the next challenge is our first elimination (I know, sad, but it's necessary). Also if you have any pairing suggestions, please send them in. Some pairings are strongly suggested at, and there are some that can go multiple ways, but I'll try to do my best to meet the demands of the readers.**

**Well, that's all I've got to say for now. Until next time! ^^**

**(P.S. I didn't forget about Long. He's just going to be the last to arrive.)**


	5. Cabins on the Water

**Chapter 5: Cabins on the Water**

"_Three, two, one, eh…"_

"And we're back folks to…"

"Not now!" yelled K.K. Everyone's eyes were on the race between Tory and Mel. Tory was running full forward with Mel right behind her. They were both approaching the finish line.

"Get back here!" yelled the punk. They were almost there.

"You're…not…getting...away!" Mel aimed a flying leap at the thief.

"NOOOOO!!" screamed a majority of the campers.

Tory looked back briefly to see roughly one-hundred sixty pounds of rage flying right at her.

"Oh, crud." Tory followed suit, and went into a flying leap towards the finish line. Mel's hands reached for Tory's ankles, inches away. Tory's arms reached out for the finish line. They almost seemed to stop in mid-air.

"Wow, these special effects are awesome!" said Izzy.

"Just hurry up and take it off slow mo so we can get back to the action." said Gwen.

Tory and Mel sped back up. Tory flew across the finish line, and rolled quickly back to her feet, chest in hand. Mel grasped at air.

"NOO!" she screamed in fury as she plowed face first into the mud. Everyone, well, almost everyone, was cheering on the other side of the line.

"That was _awesome_!!"yelled K.K. as she slammed into the blonde. Kiki followed suit, but much gentler.

"It was my pleasure." said Tory beaming.

A rustling was heard from the nearby bushes. Long walked out with a chest in his hand, and Kitsune on his shoulder. He stopped to look at the muddy punk, and cocked an eyebrow. He then shook his head and strode across the finish line to join the others.

Mel slowly looked up at the people on the other side of the line, her face covered in mud.

"I'm…going…to kill you." she said as she slowly started to lift herself from the muck. She began slowly draging herself across the line towards Tory.

"Aaaaaand FINISH!!!" yelled Izzy as Mel crossed the line. Mel slowly turned to look at her.

"It looks like all eighteen contestants crossed the line with a chest in hand." said Gwen.

"All, that is, except Mel! You know what that means." said the red haired host. Mel looked at her blankly. "Since you crossed the line without a chest, you get to spend the night in the Shed of Despair!!"

A look of horror flashed across Mel's face as she came to the realization of what had just happened. A look which quickly turned to rage. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?!?!?" Mel screamed angrily at the sky. She quickly whirled in fury when she heard K.K. laughing. "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" Mel went to lunge at K.K., but was held back by two very muscular men dressed in white scrubs.

"Security guards. Gotta love 'em." said Izzy, waving herself with a fan of money.

"I'll get you for this, you little *beep*, and your blonde haired flunkies too!" yelled Mel, glaring at K.K. as if her eyes could sentence her to the very pits of Hades.

"O-kay then." said Gwen. "Now before Mel goes off to the Shed, let's find out who's on whose team."

"Inside your chest there's going to be a coin. That coin will tell you which team you're on." Izzy took out a metal stick with a red button on the end, and pressed the button. All the skull locks on the chests popped open with a hiss of released air.

"And, begin!" yelled Izzy. Everyone reached inside their chests.

Mack pulled his hand out from his chest. In his hand he held a purple coin with about the same dimensions as an air hockey puck. On it was an image of a ghostly-looking purple ferret. Its face conveyed a shriek of battle, eyes colored red with bloodlust and mouth open wide showing off its fangs. In its hands it held a scythe, and it looked to be flying through the air down towards its intended prey.

"So, what does this mean?" he said showing the coin to Izzy.

"If you got a purple coin, it means you're a member of the Phantom Ferrets!"

"And this?" asked Katrina holding out a midnight blue coin. On it was an image of a monstrous, blue lemur standing on its hind legs. Its eyes glowed a bright yellow, its face was contorted into a look of rage, and the fur all over its body was bristling. It's mouth seemed to be much more elongated than a regular lemurs, looking almost exactly like a wolf snout in mid snarl, and it's clawed hands were out to the side in a position that made it look like it was about to throw up its head and howl at the moon.

"That," said Gwen. "means you're a Lycan Lemur."

"Lycan Lemur?" asked Katrina with a cocked eyebrow.

"Yah, how cool would that be? Lemurs always seem so nice and cute, but, if they were turned into werewolves, image all the possibilities. They'd be bigger, faster, stronger, more vicious, aaaaaand, that tail of theirs could be turned it to a weapon of lethal proportions. It could be used to crush the life out of you, throw you out of the way, or just hold you while its monstrous maw finishes off the rest." said Izzy making vivid hand gestures the entire time. "So cool."

"And Phantom Ferrets?" said Katrina skeptically.

"Ferrets are already vicious. Give them a scythe and some ghost powers, and you'll be gone quicker than a plate of sausages at Owen's breakfast table." said Izzy with an evil look in her eye.

Everyone one started looking at their coins.

"Look. We're on the same team." said Harley leaning against Jacob, who was currently starring in horror at his purple coin.

Jerry looked at Harley, Jacob, and Mack, then looked down at his blue coin.

Ryan was staring at his blue coin. "Midnight blue, a color of sadness, of night, of despair…I like it."

Wes smiled brightly at Alyssa. "It looks like we're gonna be on the same team."

Alyssa smiled back holding up her purple coin. "Yep."

"_AAAAAAAAH!!" _

Everyone turned around to see where the scream had come from. Both Kiki and K.K. were staring at their hands in horror.

"This can't be happening. This can't be happening." said K.K. quietly as she stared at her purple coin.

"K.K., it'll be fine." said Tory trying to lay a comforting hand on the goth's shoulder. K.K. jerked away, and looked up at her with small tears of anger in the corner of her eyes.

"How is it going to be okay?! Look at this!" she yelled as she grabbed her sister's hand and shoved it towards Tory. It held a blue coin.

Kiki was on the verge of breaking down in tears again, partial from the fact that they were going to be split up, and partial from her sister's reaction to it.

"K.K., yelling isn't going to…"

"Does anyone want to trade?! Anyone?!" yelled K.K. holding up her coin and her sister's. "We can take either type!" Jacob nodded quickly, and ran towards K.K. and away from Harley.

"Oh, no you don't." said Harley as she tackled Jacob's legs. Jacob started dragging himself towards K.K. The dark twin smiled, and ran over to the handsome boy to trade.

"Sorry, no can do." said Izzy as she snatched the coin out of Jacobs hand before K.K. could take it. "No trades."

"But you traded when Katie and Sadie split up!" yelled K.K.

"Yah, but we were assigned teams. You guys got to pick your own, and once you've picked your teams, there' no going back." said Izzy, adamant.

"Looks like you won't be getting away after all." said Harley from Jacob's legs. Jacob looked up pleadingly to the sky before dropping his head onto the ground.

"Don't worry." said Tory as she walked over with her arm wrapped around a crying and scared looking KiKi. "I'll look out for her." She held up a blue coin.

"You don't know how to look out for her. You've only known us for, like, one *beep* day! How are you supposed to…"

"K.K.!!" screamed Tory. K.K. shut her mouth quickly to look at the angered Tory. "Get a grip! You panicking isn't doing anything, but upsetting Kiki, and driving you bonkers. Now look, we can't change the past, but what we can change is how we're going to deal with the future. It's like in finances. You can't change that an investment went bad, but what you can change is what you do with that bad investment to make the market turn in your favor."

K.K. looked shocked for a moment, then hung her head, giving a small smile. "Do you ever think about anything other than money?"

Tory smiled back, and placed a hand on K.K.'s shoulder. "Not really."

K.K. looked up. "Okay, I'll leave Kiki in your hands, but you better take good care of her."

"I always take care of my accounts." said Tory smiling with her hands on her hips.

"Hey, babe." Tory slowly turned around with a cold glare on her face. "Check it out." said Logan as he held up a blue coin between two fingers.

Tory looked up towards the sky. "Just take me now."

"Aw, come on babe. It won't be so bad." said Logan as he walked over and wrapped an arm around Tory.

"Please. I've lived a good life. I may not have made as much money as I'd have liked, but…"said Tory still looking skyward.

"And now folk, we have our teams!" said Izzy.

"Kiki, Tory, Katrina, Ryan, Logan, Long, Jerry, Vincent, and Lauren will be playing for the Lycan Lemurs." said Gwen.

"And Harley, Jacob, K.K., Wes, Kenny, Paige, Alyssa, Mack, and, by default, Mel will be playing for the Phantom Ferrets!" shouted Izzy.

"Wait!" said K.K. looking over to Izzy. "You mean not only is my sister on a different team from me, but I get stuck on the same team as her!" She pointed to Mel.

Mel sneered in triumph as the two white clad men kept holding onto her arms. "I may not have sent that *beep* of a sister of yours to the Shed, but at least I'll have all the time in the world to take my revenge on you."

"Take her away boys." said Gwen, pointing off in the Shed's direction. Mel started laughing cruelly as the guys in white dragged her away.

"Wow, what a nut." said Harley as she had her arms around Jacobs waist. Everyone turned to stare at her.

"Okay, everyone, now that the teams have been decided, it time to show you where you'll be staying during your time on Total Drama Eek." said Gwen.

"Follow me!" said Izzy as she walked one step to the left. Everyone else followed suit. "You're here!"

"Where?" said Ryan.

"You're new home away from home!"

"Where?" said K.K. "I don't see anything except swamp."

"Try turning around." said Gwen. Everyone turned around to face four cabins sitting on a set of wooden platforms out in the middle of a mid-sized lake. They were spaced a fair distance from each other with no connection between them.

"Are you kidding me?! You're telling us that we have to live on a lake in the middle of an alligator infested swamp?" said Katrina.

"Don't worry. The cabins are raised enough off the water so that the alligators can't get up to you…probably." said Gwen with a slight evil smile.

"Probably?" asked Tory raising an eyebrow.

"And, how do you expect us to get out to the cabins?" asked Katrina with her arms crossed.

"We'll let you figure that one out on your own." said Gwen.

"WHAT?!" shouted most of the campers.

"Get a good night's sleep tonight everyone. The first elimination challenge starts tomorrow." said Izzy. "See ya then!" Izzy ran into some nearby bushes. A revving sound was heard as she popped out on a supped up, bright red four-wheeler. Gwen jumped on the back, and they shot off into the swamp.

"Wait! How do we know which cabin is which?!" yelled Katrina after them. A rock came flying back knocking Ryan to the ground. Katrina reached down, and picked it up.

"It's got some paper attached to it." said Katrina.

"What's it say?" asked Tory. Katrina unwrapped the paper.

"It's a map indicating which cabin belongs to whom. Phantom boys over there," she said pointing. "Phantom girls over there, Lycan boys over there, and Lycan girls over there."

"Well, I guess that answers that question." said K.K.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm whipped." yawned Kenny as he stretched.

"Me too." said K.K.

"Not me!" said Lauren. "Come on guys, it's our first official night on the island. We totally need to have a _party_!!!" Lauren had already started breaking it down.

"We'll party some other time." said Katrina. "Right now, we need to get some rest." Katrina started walking towards the Lycan girl's cabin.

"But…" said Lauren starting to protest.

"Don't worry. There's plenty of time. We have a whoooooole season ahead of us." said Tory laying a hand on Lauren's shoulder.

"Okay." said Lauren, defeated. She then immediately perked back up. "But when we do have a party, it's going to be the biggest, badest, most insane party EVER!!!"

Everyone started to walk towards their respective cabin. "With Harley and Lauren here, we have enough insane to go around." said Ryan glumly to Long. Long made no sign of acknowledgement.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Lycan boys all stood at the edge of the lake staring out at their cabin.

"So, how are we supposed to get out there?" asked Ryan.

"We swim. How else?" said Jerry gruffly.

"Great. You first." Jerry glared at Ryan menacingly causing him to shrink back.

"Hey, guys." Everyone turned to see Vincent standing by some bushes. "Would these help?" he lifted the bushes back to reveal a pair of bright red canoes.

"…They might." said Ryan.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ready?"

"Ready."

"Go!" K.K. slid down the line towards the cabin. "Woooooooohoooooooo!" she yelled right before she hit the platform floor.

"Way to go, girl!" yelled Alyssa from the other side. K.K. looked back to see Harley and Paige standing at the bottom of the tree, while Alyssa grabbed the next slider to propel down the line. When they had arrived, they really couldn't think of any other way to get over, but to swim. Fortunately Alyssa had seen something sparkle up in a nearby tree.

When they had gone to investigate, they had found that a super strong, crystal clear wire had been attached from the top branches of the tree to the cabin. They had found the sliders to get over with in a hollow in the trunk.

"Wooooooooooo!!" screamed Alyssa as she flew over the waters. She let go a little before hitting on the platform, and landed on her feet with a loud thump. "Man, who knew such a thin little wire could be so strong." Alyssa and K.K. high fived.

"AAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Harley came flying down the wire at high speeds with her feet lifted up. She crashed feet first into the wall of the cabin, then rebounded in a flip onto the platform.

"I always wondered what the Wicked Witch of the West felt like flying around all the time. Now I know." she said smiling. Alyssa went over to give Harley a high five, but Harley walked right past without so much as an acknowledgement.

"What's eating her?" asked Alyssa.

Paige came down the line silent and smooth as a shadow, making it look more like she was gliding rather than sliding. She landed with barely a sound.

"That was fun." She giggled quietly. Alyssa went to high-five her, and Paige returned it in kind.

"Well, my stuff's already on my bed." said Harley walking out of the cabin.

"But, we haven't even picked the bed's yet." said K.K.

"We haven't. I have. I have much more important things to do than debate beds."

"Like what?"

Harley smiled wickedly. "Hunting." She walked over to the edge of the platform.

"You're not gonna…"

She dove in.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Phantom boys were all searching for a way to get across. They had looked everywhere.

"Well, this is a bit of a letdown." said Wes standing up from searching in some nearby bushes.

"Guess there's no choice but to swim it." said Mack walking over with hands in pockets.

Jacob sighed. He put his hand on a small dead tree sticking out of the ground, and leaned on it while he put his other hand on his hip. The tree tipped backwards, Jacob with it.

A rickety rope bridge rose up from the waters as Jacob and the tree hit the ground.

"Well, I guess we have our way across." said Kenny. Wes beamed widely and laughed.

"What will they think of next?" he said as he strode over to the bridge. Kenny went over and helped Jacob off the ground. The handsome boy rubbed his head before smiling in thanks.

The boys proceeded slowly across the run-down bridge.

"Isn't everything here supposed to be new? How is there an _old_ bridge here?" asked Wes.

"Izzy probably had it imported for effect. Filthy rich *beep*." said Mack.

"Not cool man. Not cool." said Kenny as the bridge swayed with their weight.

"Wanna make somethin' of it?" said Mack glaring back over his shoulder. Kenny glared right back.

"Relax guys. Let's save the fightin' for when we're on safer ground." said Wes from up front. The two glared at each other for a moment before looking away.

"Fine." said the Mafioso.

"Whatever." said the blonde haired surfer. Jacob stared with some concern from the back.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh yeah." said Vincent as his and Long's boat touched the platform. Logan, Jerry, and Ryan's boat hit soon after. "That's what I'm talkin' bout."

"Oh,wow. You got here first." said Ryan in monotone.

"I did some time in my school's rowing team. I made captain before the first season was over."

"And twenty years from now, I'm sure that memory will comfort you as you flip your one-hundred thousandth burger."

Ryan started to step onto the platform, but Logan pushed him out of the way and got out first. He started to fall into the water, but managed to regain his balance just in time for Jerry to intentionally push him all the way. The emo boy landed with a loud splash.

Ryan rose out of the water, and spit out a mouth full of swamp. "My hair…" he said seeing his prized feature flattened to his face.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katrina, Tory, and Kiki were all standing on the shore watching the cabin.

"She should've come up by now." said Tory.

"Maybe she got eaten." said Katrina still staring.

"Nah, I heard from Kenny about her beating up an alligator to get to her chest."

"But, he did say that it was on dry land."

Tory paused for a moment with her finger to the side of her face. "True." The two girls continued to stare at the cabin while Kiki started tearing up at the thought of losing their teammate. A loud splash erupted near the cabin as Lauren popped out of the water.

"Hey, guys! Come on in! The water's fine!" yelled the party girl from the other side. Tory perked up visibly, and Kiki was jumping with excitement.

"First see if there's any other way for us to get over!" yelled Tory.

Lauren nodded. "Okay!" Lauren grabbed the edge of the platform and lifted herself up. Once on the platform, she shook herself dry, or as dry as she could get, and began searching the place.

Everyone waited anxiously on the shore.

"Guys!" shouted the blonde from the other side. "There's a trap door underneath the rug inside the cabin!" She stuck her head out the door, and started waving a medium-sized, green rug around.

"What's under it?!" yelled Tory.

"Dun know! I'll check!" Lauren went back inside the cabin. Everyone stood there waiting.

"Sooooo, your name's Katrina, right?" asked Tory making small talk.

"Yah. And you're Tory."

"Yep." They all stood there for a moment in silence.

"Sooooo, you like money, huh?" asked Katrina.

"No." replied Tory. "I _love_ money." Tory smiled brightly. Katrina smiled back slightly.

"Well, you know, I come from a rich family."

"How rich?" asked Tory, suddenly becoming very serious.

"Filthy rich." Katrina smiled. Tory glomped her.

"Katrina! My friend, my pal, my sister in the finance." Katrina smiled slyly with only Kiki noticing.

A loud thump sounded from nearby. Everyone rushed over to see what it was.

"Wooooow, that was sooooo cool!!" shouted Lauren as she popped halfway out of the ground with her other half in.

"How did you get over here?" asked Katrina.

"Remember that trap door I told you about?" asked Lauren. Everyone nodded. "Well, it turns out that there's a tunnel leading down from it. It goes down through the lake, underneath the ground, and then pops up over here."

"Wait, how does it go through the lake?"

"Oh, well, I guess I wasn't really clear. You see, the tunnel part goes from here, down for about twenty feet, then goes straight until it's directly under the cabin. Then, there's this hatch that connects it to a really big tube thing that goes from the end of the tunnel all the way up through the water to ooouuur cabin."

Tory whistled. "That must have been one expensive entrance."

"And highly unnecessary. I mean, why do we need a hidden entrance anyway?"

"I don't know, but it totally _rocks_!" said Lauren throwing up her hands. She started tipping backwards. "Wooowoowo!"

"Lauren!" shouted Tory as she dived to grab the party girl's hand. Lauren fell backwards right before Tory could reach her.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Lauren fell backwards down into the tunnel.

"LAUREN!" shouted Tory as she rushed to the edge to look down. Kiki and Katrina rushed over also. There was a long silence.

"I'm okay!" shouted Lauren. "I managed to grab onto one of the rungs before I hit the bottom!" Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"Okay, we're coming down." said Tory as she positioned herself for the decent.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ah, there's no place like home!" said Wes as he walked into their new cabin. It was decent sized, accommodating four bunk beds.

"Why do we need four bunk bed?" asked Mack strolling in.

"I guess they wanted each of us to have the choice of top or bottom." said Kenny walking in with Jacob right behind.

"Well, wasn't that nice of them." said Mack sarcastically.

"I call top!" said Wes. "I always wondered what it'd be like to sleep in the top of a bunk bed."

"Well, it's yours. I call top too." Mack walked over to the bed closest to the door on the right side. Jacob followed and lay down on the bottom bunk underneath Mack. Wes went to the top of the bed directly across the room with Kenny taking the underneath.

"So, it looks like we have two left over. What do we do with 'em?" asked Mack.

"We could always set our stuff on them." suggested Kenny. Mack shrugged.

"Works for me."

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I think it's time for a good night's sleep." said Wes smiling before lying down. Everyone agreed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The trap door flopped open in the Lycan girl's cabin. Lauren rushed out first, and started bounding around the room.

"Oh, yah, room warming party!" she said boogying it down.

"Enough with the parties!" said Katrina climbing out of the tube. "I mean, let's wait till later, okay?" she put on a huge smile.

"Come on, Kiki. It's all right." Tory got out of the tunnel, and slowly coaxed the blonde twin out with her.

"D-Dark…" said Kiki nervously.

"Don't worry. We'll get some lights later." Tory gave Kiki an encouraging smile. Kiki smiled shyly back.

"Alright, now, down to business." said Lauren. "Time to pick beds."

Everyone else looked around to see the four bunk beds. "O-kaaaay. Why do we need eight beds if there are only four of us?" said Tory.

"I don't know, but you know what they say. Never look a gift shark in the dorsal fins." said Lauren smiling.

"Uuuum, don't you mean never look a gift horse in the mouth?"

"Same thing."

"Heeeere, let me help." said Katrina smiling. She started walking around the room. "Why don't you and Kiki sleep here." She patted the blankets of the bunk bed on the right side closest to the door.

"Lauren can sleep here." She patted the adjacent bed.

"And I'll sleep here." She placed a hand on the bed in the left back position from the door.

"Um, okay." said Tory. "Sounds good to me."

"Me too!" shouted Lauren. Kiki gave a short nod.

"Great, it's all settled." Katrina gave another one of her enormous smiles.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

K.K. was setting her stuff up on the top bunk of the back right bed. She sighed.

"What's the matter?" asked Alyssa as she was setting up on the top bed across the room.

"I'm just worried about Kiki. We've rarely ever spent a night apart, and I'm afraid she won't be able to handle it."

"Relax, okay?" said Alyssa as she went over to lay a hand on her friend's shoulder, her sleeping fairy earrings shimmering from the light shining in through the door. "Tory's there, remember. She's not gonna let anything happen to Kiki."

"I know, but.." Alyssa shushed her.

"Remember how she swiped the chest from punk girl and ran away on top of those tree branches. That was like some ninja skillz." Alyssa jabbed K.K. in the stomach with her elbow, smiling, causing K.K. to laugh in spite of herself.

"I'm talk, watcha, watcha, watcha watcha hooo." said Alyssa making various ninja moves to her own sound effects. "She must be one *beep* of a negotiator." Alyssa cleared her throat.

"'_I'm sorry Miss Trenton, I don't think our company wants to invest in such negotiations.'_" said Alyssa assuming a deep, manly, professional voice, making gestures like a stuck-up business man.

"'_Are you suuuuuure you want to take that position?'"_ said Alyssa in a Tory voice, shifting to the left to talk to the other imaginary party.

"'_Yes, indeed.'"_ she said shifting back to business man position, folding her hands and closing her eyes.

"'_Weeeell, if that's your position, I guess I'll juuuust have to watcha, watch, watcha watcha, ho, ho, hooooooooo WATCHA!!'"_

"_AAAAAAAH! Please Miss Trenton! Spare us! We'll take the deal, we'll take the deal!!" _By this time K.K. was laughing hysterically, holding her sides. Alyssa finished her little one-person play, and joined into the laughter.

"Hey, guys!" yelled Paige from outside.

"W-What?!" yelled K.K. back trying to catch her breath.

"Look." K.K. and Alyssa walked outside.

"Oh, wow." said Alyssa in awe. Three Phantom girls stared. Before them, hanging over the swamp, was the most beautiful sunset any of them had ever seen.

"It's beautiful…" said K.K. as she stared at the painted sky.

"It truly is remarkable." said Paige. K.K. snickered.

"What?"

"I was just imagining how much fun Mel might be having at the Shed." Alyssa and Paige looked at each other for a moment before snickering as well.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS K.K.!!!" Mel pushed her boots against the jaws of the alligator currently trying to get to the Shed. "Get back you *beep* before I turn you into a new pair of boots!" She spread her boots apart to keep the jaws from closing.

'_Hiiiiiiiiiiisssssssssss.'_

Mel turned her head only to come face to face with a large snake hanging down from the tree beside her.

'_Hiiiiiiiissssssss.'_ The snake reeled back. Mel picked up a nearby stick and held it up just in time. The snake struck, and bit hard into the wood.

The look of rage on Mel's face increased tenfold. She threw her face to the sky.

"_Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarw!!!"_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The moon shone brightly down upon the Phantom boy's cabin. Inside everyone was asleep. Jacob shifted in his sleep, lying on his stomach. He was currently dressed in the black shirt and boxers he usually wore to bed. It had been a very stressful day.

Jacob smiled.

"Hmmmmmm." Jacob shifted again. For some reason his back was starting to feel much better. It was like all his stress was slowly melting away.

"Awwwww, you're so stressed." Jacob nodded. The feeling in his back seemed to increase, as if the stress was flowing away faster.

"So very stressed." The feeling moved up towards his shoulders.

"So much tension. Why don't you turn over so I can get rid of aaaaaall that stress." Jacob obliged and turned over. The feeling went away for a second, but returned immediately. It started slowly in his biceps then began moving. It shifted slowly upwards towards his shoulders.

"Does that feel good?" Jacob nodded happily in semi-unconsciousness. The feel moved down from his shoulders to his pecs.

"My, what a strong chest you have." It moved lower toward his abdomen. "And such a defined stomach." Jacob shifted again in ecstasy as the stress rushed out of him like a river. On some level he was aware that his shirt had left his body, but the feelings of relaxation drowned any hope of realization from his mind.

"Hmmm, there's so much tension in your lower body. Why don't we just remove these troublesome boxers so I can better relaaaaaaaaax you? Is that okay with you?" Jacob nodded, not really hearing what was said.

"Gooooooood." The feeling started to move even lower.

'_Best…message…ever…'_ thought Jacob.

'…_Message?'_ Jacob slowly opened his eyes.

"Just relaaaaaaaax." said Harley straddling his legs, hands edging slowly towards his underwear. Jacob starred for a moment.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Jacob flipped out of bed, taking Harley with him. The other boys woke up.

"What's going, WHAT THE?!?!?!" yelled Kenny seeing Harley in their room. Jacob took a closer at the psychopath. She was dressed only in seaweed, and she had mud tribal markings all over her body.

"Huh, what's all the…wow." said Mack rolling over to look at Harley. "What's with the get up?"

"It's the ancient tribal outfit of the Hujakumari tribe. It's used for hunting."

"What are you hunting?"

"Him." Harley pointed strait at Jacob. Jacob started backing up.

"My sleep attack may not have worked tonight, but I _will_ get you." said Harley menacingly. "You will be mine! AAAAHAHAHAHAHA!" Harley laughed insanely before back flipping out the door, and diving into the water.

Everyone just stared after her, mouths agape.

"Well," said Wes placing a hand on Jacob's shoulder. "It looks like you have a stalker on your hands." Jacob's eye rolled back in his head as he passed out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everything was peaceful. The swamp was quiet, the skies were barely starting to light up, and all the campers were deep into slumber.

"But not for long." said Izzy holding another remote control stick.

"Who are you talking too?" asked Gwen eyeing her co-host.

"Oh, sorry. I was just narrating in my head. You ever get that feeling. Like, there's this random moment, and you just want to, like, comment on it, and say what you think should go in? You know?"

"Uh-huuuuuh. Why don't we just press the button?"

"O-Kay!" said Izzy, pushing the button on the control. A large air-horn noise resounded throughout the swamp. The sounds of campers falling out of bed, and complaining could be heard all the way from shore.

"Music to my ears." said Izzy smiling. She pulled out a microphone. "Attention all TDE participants! Report to the shore ASAP!" More grumbling resounded from the cabins.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Morning everyone! Did you sleep well?" asked Izzy. All of the campers were assembled before her.

"We did until you woke us up." said Mack.

"Tough luck." said Gwen. "It looks like we're one short."

"Here…" everyone turned to see Mel making her way out of the bushes in tattered clothes.

"Meeeel, how was your stay at the Shed?" asked Gwen. Mel glared.

"Peachy." she said, her voice drippy with venom and sarcasm. She walked over to join the rest. She settled into place next to K.K. and gave her a death glare of pure evil.

"Great. Now that everyone's here, we can show you the new addition to Total Drama Eek." said Gwen, indicating a tall structure covered with a white sheet. Izzy ran over to stand beside it.

"Ladies and gentlemen," said Gwen. "I present to you…the Confession Crypt!" Izzy pulled the sheet off. Underneath was a large, gothic crypt. It was made entirely of grey stone, and was decorated in creepy chic.

"Now you all have a place to vent that pent up angst of yours." said the goth smiling.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Crypt-

Katrina: *looking around* It's kinda creepy in here. Why would we want to go into some possibly haunted crypt just to talk about our feelings?

Tory: Every Total Drama needs a confessional, and now we have ours. *sigh*

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It's up to you guys about whether or not you use it, but I feel I should point out that it can be great for ratings." said Gwen.

"Okay, great. Now we have somewhere to complain. Is that all? Cause if so, I'm going back to bed." said Mack.

"Oh, Mack, my dear, sweet Mack-aroni and Cheese…" said Izzy shaking her head, and smiling.

"Call me that again, and I'll break your knee-caps in." said the Mafioso glaring.

"It wouldn't be fun if we called you out of bed at this time of the morning just to show you the new confessional." said Izzy completely ignoring him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Crypt-

Mack: *beep*

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"No, we called you out here becaaaaaaaaaaause…It's time for the challenge!" Izzy threw her hands in the air in excitement.

"Oh, joy." said Ryan in a sarcastic monotone.

"So, what's the challenge?" said Alyssa excited.

"Oh, you'll see." said Izzy smiling. "Now first, report to the challenge location."

"Okay. So where is it?"

"That's part of the challenge." said Gwen handing each team a map. "You are to follow these maps to the challenge location. First team there gets a bonus in the actual challenge."

"Wait, so…"

"GO!" screamed Izzy shooting her flares gun. Both teams set off running before the fire started raining down from the giant fireball burning in the sky.

"You and me are goin' places, baby." said Izzy rubbing her special flare gun.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Lycan Lemurs were in the lead with the Phantom Ferrets close behind.

"This way!" said Tory pointing with Kiki running right beside her. Everyone followed.

"Wow, we're actually winning. We might actually get there first." said Ryan, an unusual spark of hope in his eye.

"Of course we will. Try to be more, _Ryan, look out_!" shouted Tory. Ryan fell over a tree root, flat on his face.

"Sparkles of Hope glimmer before the eyes, only to blind you from the pit ahead.  
A pointless struggle to see the bright side, when only despair exists.  
The shadows wrap and engulf you as pain pierces your core,  
and you recall those sparkles, and curse them for their cruel deception." intoned Ryan, laying face down in the mud as the other team passed him by.

"Ryan!" Tory handed the map to Logan. "Go on ahead. We'll catch up." said Tory as she ran back to help the emo boy. Logan gave a curt nod.

"This way!" he said pointing in a new direction.

The two teams ran on towards their goal as Tory bent down to lift Ryan out of the mud.

"You okay?" asked Tory.

"As okay as I can be considering." said Ryan as he lifted himself up with Tory's support.

"Good." Said Tory smiling. "Now let's catch up to the others." Ryan smiled back slightly before going back to his usually gloomy self.

"Whatever." The two ran to catch up.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"There it is!" shouted Logan pointing to a small building up ahead. The walls on the outside seemed to be old metal sheets, and the roof was made of red metal slanting in one direction. There was a white line right in front of it with Gwen and Izzy waiting.

"How did they get here so fast?" asked Alyssa to K.K. as the Phantoms continued to try to catch up to the Lycans.

"Go, go, go!" said Logan crossing the line and directing the other Lycans across. All the Lycans crossed first, with all the Phantoms crossing directly afterwards.

"We have our winners!" shouted Izzy. "The Phantom Ferrets are victorious!"

"Wait, what!" asked Katrina. "But we crossed the finish line first!"

"Not all of you." said Gwen pointing to Tory and Ryan who just now crossed.

"Did we win?" asked Tory panting slightly.

"No. Thanks to emo boy there we lost." said Jerry snarling. Ryan looked down.

"Hey! I went back to help him. If your gonna be mad at him, you can just be mad at me too!" yelled Tory.

"Okay." said Jerry. "I don't like either of you."

"Cool it, gruesome." said Logan. "You can talk all you want about hair-boy, but you do not get to talk smack about my girl."

"I AM NOT YOUR GIRL!!!" screamed Tory in outrage. Both boys ignored her.

"And what if I do?" said Jerry getting in Logan's face. Logan glared right back.

"_Baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!" _Both boys held their ears.

"That's enough from you two." said Izzy holding an air horn. "As much as E-scope loves a good fight, you guys can save it for after the challenge.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Crypt-

Jerry: *cursing while looking extremely angry and hitting the walls. "*beeeeeeeep* that little *beeeeeeeeeeep* and as for Logan, he can just *beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep*

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Since the Phantom Ferrets got here first, they will receive a one minute head start in the challenge." said Izzy. All the Phantom members began celebrating.

"So, what exactly is the challenge?" asked K.K. after high-fiving Alyssa and Piage.

"Go see for yourselves." said Gwen opening the door to the building. Everyone started filing in.

"Aw, man. Not this." groaned Logan.

"I got kicked out of this kinda place." said Harley.

"Alright. We've got this in the bag!" said Alyssa.

Everyone looked around the inside of the building. The outside had given them nothing to prepare for what lay beneath its metal exterior. It looked exactly like a classroom. The light were the typical type you'd see in a school building, posters with cute academic sayings were hung on the bright yellow walls, and eighteen desks were lined in neat little rows right in the center, and in the front of the classroom was an old blackboard and teacher's desk, precise down to the school supplies and shiny apple.

"But it's summer!" protested Kenny. Everyone turned as a creek sounded from the other side of the room. A red door was starting to open.

"Oh, no." said Kenny as a boy in a red sweater vest and green cargo shorts walked into the room. He walked up to the desk and laid down a set of manila folders in a neat little stack.

"Hello class." said the boy putting his hands on the desk. Please take your seats. The test is about to begin." Noah smiled smugly as the campers stared.

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! I'm back baby! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. You all know how it is with the start of school. New teachers, blah blah blah, new classes, do do do, lots of homework, tittle tittle tittle, such a hassle. Anyway, I'm still going to update every chance I get. In order to apologize for the delay, and for future delays, I offer you the sacrifice of this extremely long chapter, which really isn't over. I just thought now would be a great time to have a break after that insanely dramatic entrance. I split the thing in two only because I really wanted to do this break (And because it was getting soooooooo long!) Any way, please enjoy the second part of this thrilling chapter, which I'm hoping to have up either later today or in the next few days, and find out who you picked to be sent home…^^**

**Also, just as a reminder, don't forget to go to my profile to vote for who you think should go home next. The person for this challenge has already been decided, but I still need your votes to prepare for the next challenge. And don't forget that we are taking pairing suggestions. There are so many possibilities, and I want you, the readers, to tell me who you think should go together. Anyway, until next time. ^^**


	6. Brain Buster

**Chapter 6: Brain Buster**

-Crypt-

Katrina: Noah?! As a teacher?!

Kenny: We are so dead. Noah's probably one of the smartest kids on the planet.

Harley: I didn't even pass my classes in a regular school. How do they expect to pass a class taught by a genius?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay people, take a seat. The test will be starting soon." said Noah in his usual tone. Everyone took a seat.

Alyssa raised her hand. "Yes?" asked Noah raising an eyebrow as he picked up his folders.

"Excuse me, but exactly what class is this?" Noah smiled smugly.

"I'm glad you asked." said Noah. He picked up a piece of chalk.

"Welcome to A.P.E."

"Ape?" asked K.K.

"No, contrary to what you might be thinking, we will not be studying primates."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Crypt-

Izzy: I soooo wanted to make it actual apes. We could have put the campers in this big jungle themed classroom with a bunch of rapid apes, and the campers could have tried to study them while the apes attempted to pound them into banana pudding. *Izzy smacked her left hand into her right palm*

Noah: You guys should be very grateful.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" A.P.E. Advanced Placement Everything" said the bookworm as he wrote the acronym on the board.

"So, it's a class about everything."

"Sort of." said Noah. "Today's challenge is based around school related fears. We didn't want to start you off with something too scary, so we decided to go with the least scary, yet moderately interesting thing we could think of."

"So basically, Izzy thinks we're wimps, and doesn't want us running home to momma before she can move to the real blood and gore stuff?" said Mel from the back of the classroom in a bored tone.

"Yep." said Noah picking up his folders. "For the second part of today's challenge, you'll have forty five minutes to take a test. The top scoring players from each team will move on to represent their teams in the third round."

Noah started laying papers face down on each camper's desk. "Since the Phantom Ferrets won the first part of the challenge, they will have a one minute head start on the Lycan team."

"But what's the test about?" asked Alyssa. A hint of a smile crossed Noah's face, but almost immediately disappeared again.

"Based on the applications sent in by you, we made the tests about things that each of you are interested in."

"So, how is that a challenge? If it's something we know really well then we should all be able to pass with flying colors." said Tory.

"Oh, so close, but no dice." said Noah. "That would be the case if this were a regular class, but how many of you have taken an A.P. class?" Tory, Alyssa, Ryan, Katrina, and Paige all raised their hands. "Then you know that they are nothing like a regular class."

"Still, if you work hard enough in an A.P. class, you can still get an A." said Alyssa.

"True, but there are two things to remember here. First of all, none of you got to study for the test, which we designed that way as part of the common fear of forgetting to study for the big exam held by most high school student." said Noah. "And secondly, _I'm _the one who made these tests." Noah smiled at the less confident air now flowing through the room.

"Now is everyone ready?" asked Noah taking an egg timer, and setting it to forty-five minutes. Everyone nodded, except for a couple who gave no response. "Oh, and remember, Lycan team waits one minute after the test begins to start."

The Lycan team nodded, though unhappily.

"Go." Noah set the timer on his desk as it started ticking. Everyone turned their papers over.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Izzy and Gwen had gone back to the observation room. There was a wall of video screens in front of them, with chairs positioned at the various control stations.

"Are you sure making the first challenge an academic one was such a good idea? It's not exactly the most interesting thing." asked Gwen.

"Of course, this will give the audience a chance to get to know the ins and outs of the contestants." said Izzy.

"Noah was, like, soooo smart when he thought of this challenge." said Katie sitting at one of the control stations wearing a headset.

"Like, totally smart." said Sadie sitting at another with a similar headset.

"True." said Gwen thinking. "I guess it will let the audience see how they react under pressure."

"Yah, and don't forget, the third round is where the action really is." said Izzy smiling. Gwen smiled also.

"Katie, are the guys finished setting up for round three?" asked Gwen.

"Yep. They said they just now finished."

"They also say they deserve more lunch breaks." said Sadie.

"Tell them to go see DJ if they want more food. Have they checked to make sure everything's working?" asked Gwen.

"Yep. Systems checks completed. Everything's running at one-hundred percent."

"You're so smart Katie!" yelled Sadie from across the room.

"No, you are!" yelled Katie back.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!"

"Quiet guys!" said Gwen holding her ears. "If you keep that up, you're going to crack the screens."

"Oh, sorry." said Katie blushing.

"Yah, sorry." said Sadie.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in the classroom, everyone was working hard on their tests while Noah was sitting at his desk reading the same book he'd been on since season one.

Harley had just finished with her first question: "Draw a complete diagram of a pipe bomb with notes on how each piece contributes to the overall explosion."

'_Well, that wasn't too hard.' _Thought Harely. _'Question two: Please list the eighteen basic positions on a stripper pole in inverse order based on increasing angle of the head from the moon if you were performing in Bagdad at 2:00 a.m. eastern time._

…………_.._

…………_._

_............_

_WHAT KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT?!?!?!?!?" _Harley pulled at her hair. _"How am I supposed to know which position is farthest from the moon in whatever?!"_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

-Crypt-

Noah: What? I said I made it hard. Just because it was about things they knew, doesn't mean that it couldn't have a little advanced mathematics thrown in.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"_If a baseball bat weighing ten pounds is moving at a speed of thirty-three miles per-hour, and a kneecap with a bone density of twenty is coming towards it a twelve miles per hour, what will be the force of impact be when the two collide?" _Mack stared at the question. _"Hard."_ He wrote down his answer.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_What kind of questions are these?" _K.K. rubbed the side of her head in frustration. _"How am I supposed to know the chemical formula of the ideal lighter fluid for setting fires? I just set the stuff on fire, not analyze it!"_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Kiki stared at the diagram on her paper. She looked back at the question: Please label each part of this kitten, and state the biological function. She looked back down at the diagram, containing at least fifty arrows pointing to various internal and external parts of the biologically accurate cat drawing. Kiki put her pencil to the paper…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tory was flying through each of the questions, all of which were about money, the business of money, the history of money, and money around the world. _"After gaining enough influence that people follow your lead when buying stokes, you propose a secret contract with the smaller company so that you receive part of all their gain. You then invest a safe amount of money in the company, thereby getting others to follow your influence and invest in it also, which both causes the stock that you invested in to go up, and gives you more money from your side deal." _Tory did some light stretching from her seat as she finished the tenth question. _"Just a few more to go."_ thought Tory as she got back to work.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

K.K. was still starring at her test when something smacked her on the back of the head. _'Ow.' _K.K. reached to the back of her head, and felt something wet and sticky. She pulled at her hair, and looked in her hand. _'A spit ball?'_

K.K. felt something wet smack into her head again. She turned around searching for the source of the projectile. A spit ball flew into her forehead. _'…Grooooooss.'_ thought K.K. as she wiped the thing off her head. She looked in the direction it had come from just in time to see Mel firing another one at her. It smacked into her cheek. K.K. whipped it off glowering at the punk. Mel smirked at the black haired twin.

K.K. made a very inappropriate sign at Mel. Mel held up a finger for her to wait a moment, and then shot another one which flew directly into the back of Kiki's hair with a wet smack.

K.K.'s jaw dropped. Kiki felt around the back of her head until she pulled the object out. K.K. watched her sisters shoulders shudder a little, the tell tale sign that she was starting to cry. K.K. whirled back around on Mel, eye blazing with fury, just in time for another spit ball to hit her in the face. K.K started to stand.

"Stay in your seats please." said Noah without looking up from his book. K.K. reluctantly sat back down. Mel smirked as she loaded more ammo into her straw. K.K. turned back to her test, and got hit in the back of the head with another projectile.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_And as the gnome stood over his lost love, he cried to the heavens  
he raised the knife that had taken away the love of his life, and then he was no more.'_

Ryan sighed after finishing the poem. The first five questions had all been about dark eras in history, and famous dark works of literature, which had been of moderate challenge level, but for the last couple of questions he had done they had given him some weird prompt, and told him to write a dark poem about it, the latest of which being "Write a one page dark poem about two happy little gnomes in an enchanted forest filled with candy trees and butterflies."

Ryan shook his head to try to get rid of all the disturbing images he had had to create to get through the question. He looked down at the next question: Write a one and a half page dark poem about a perky fairy, a peace loving unicorn, and a sweet happy-go-lucky girl.

Ryan rubbed his temples. _'I think these people are trying to turn me into a candy-coated serial killer.'_ He took a deep breath, let it out, and started writing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alyssa was definitely having fun. The questions so far had been easy. List the top one hundred Chuck Norris sayings in order as they're listed on the official website, name every Autobot and Decepticon who was ever created in alphabetical order, write a two page paper on the history of the waffle, easy stuff. Alyssa bent back over her test, her pencil earrings swaying with her head, and started writing on a math question involving the force of Chuck Norris round house kicks.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

K.K. flinched as the fifty-second spitball hit her head. She had put up her hood after the tenth, showing off the black cat ears on top. K.K. reached into the pocket of her hoodie.

"Hey there girl. How are you doing?" she said petting Veve. "It's time for another mission." K.K. looked slyly behind her to see if Mel was looking. The punk was currently busy tearing pieces of paper off her test to make more spit balls.

K.K. acted quickly. She pulled out a very, very tiny green ball from the hoodie pocket. "See the ball Veve? See the ball?" Veve was shifting to go with the movements of the ball that K.K. was holding in front of her. Veve was the only spider K.K. knew of that liked to play fetch.

"Go get it." K.K. threw the ball over on Mel's desk. Veve was off. She crawled down K.K.'s leg and started scuttling across the room. K.K. turned back around so Mel wouldn't notice her looking. She snickered.

Mel tore another piece off, and made it into a spit ball to shoot at K.K. She lifted up the test in front of her face. _'What kind of questions are these anyway.' _thought Mel smirking. She put the paper back down…

And saw Veve standing on the desk with the green ball between its fangs. Mel stared for a moment.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!" screamed Mel. Veve hissed at her . She rose on her front legs, and used her back legs to start shooting tiny hairs into Mel's eyes.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Mel stood up quickly causing her desk to fall over. Veve quickly ran back to K.K. and scurried into her pocket.

"Good girl." said K.K. petting her small friend.

"*beeeeeeeep* *beeeeeeeeeep* *beeeeeeeeeeeeeep*!!!!" Mel was running rampant around the room holding her eyes and cursing.

"Sit down!!" yelled Noah getting to his feet. Mel continued rampaging.

"SECURITY!!" The two men in white scrubs burst through the door. They ran over and grabbed both of Mel's arms.

"*beeeeeeeeep* *beeeeeeeep* *beeeeeeeeeeeeeeep*!!!" yelled Mel as they drug her off.

Everyone was starring. Noah was taking some deep, calming breathes. "Okay everyone, back to work. There are ten minutes left in the test." K.K. smiled at her sweet revenge. She looked back down at her paper. _'Question thirteen: What is the tarantula's reaction to dangerous encounters with larger animals.' _K.K. smiled. _'At least I'll get one question right.'_ She wrote her answer.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!!!"_

"Time!" said Noah as the timer went off. He slapped his hand on the top, stopping it. Most every started doing some stretches.

"What kind of test was that?!" yelled Harley stretching to the side.

"And A.P. test, what else?" said Noah flipping through the papers.

"Nice." He said sarcastically holding up a colored in diagram of a kitty with fifty arrows pointing to it all saying things like "Cute" "Pet here" and "Tickle spot". Kiki pulled her hat down over here eyes as K.K. went to her side.

Noah went over and pressed a button on the wall.

"_Yeeeeeeeeeeeees?" _asked Izzy over the intercom.

"It's time to grade the tests."

"_Why don't you just grade them yourself?"_asked Gwen's voice.

"Because I really doubt you want the audience to sit and watch me grade tests for three hours." said Noah in a distinct monotone.

"_Aaaaaah, you're just lazy."_ said Izzy's voice.

"_Noah?"_ said a new voice.

"Katie?"

"_Hi Noah! Like, we've been watching you guys."_

"Great, now put Gwen back on." said Noah crossing his arms.

"_Oh, by the waaaaay, everything's all set up for the third round. I checked it myself."_

"That's really wonderful, Katie." said Noah rolling his eyes.

"_Katie, let go of the microphone." _said Gwen.

"_Is that Noah?"_ said Sadie's voice.

"I should have known better than to use the intercom." said Noah shaking her head.

"_Yah, say hi, Sadie!"_

"_Hiiiiiiiiiiiii Noah!"_

"_Guys, let go of the microphone." _said Gwen's voice sounding slightly impatient.

"_Hey, Noah, are we still on for lunch?" _asked Katie.

Noah shot bolt up.

"Ooooooooooo, what's this?" said Alyssa smiling and crossing her arms as the rest joined in with knowing smiles.

"I-it's not what you think." said Noah sounding nervous, and visibly sweating.

Sadie's voice gasped. _"You and Noah have a lunch date?!?!?!?"_

Noah started looking around for an exit. _"Yah, we totally do!"_ said Katie's voice.

Noah smiled nervously at the campers, then turned around and started rapidly pressing the intercom button, muttering. "Isn't there anyway to turn this thing off?"

"_EEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIII!!! You _have _to give me the details!" _said Sadie.

"_Okay, so, I had been dropping hints to Noah that I wanted him to ask me out for, like, so long."_

"_Oh, I know! He was, like, so oblivious." _said Sadie.

"_You knew?" _

"_Uh, duuuuuh. I'm ,like, you're BFFFL. How would I not know?"_

"_Well, I guess that's true."_

"_So, back to the story." _

Noah made a run for the door.

"We're do you think you're going?" asked Tory and Alyssa as they grabbed him by the arms and turned him back around.

"Let go of me!" shouted Noah struggling.

"_Oh, right. So, at first I thought he was just oblivious too, but then I started thinking about something."_

"_What?"_

"_Well, remember how Noah kissed Cody last year?"_

"I DID NOT!!!" screamed Noah.

"_Yes you diiiiiiid." _said Izzy over the intercom.

"Izzy! Why aren't you doing something about them?!"

"_Duuuuuuuh, cause E-scope wants to hear the story." _Noah smacked his forehead as best he could with his arms being held. _"Please continue."_

"_Okay." _said Katie's voice. _"So, do you remember how he kissed Cody."_

"_Yah, who could forget?!"_ said Sadie.

"_Well, I got to thinking, since he hasn't kissed another guy since that time, at least not that we know of…"_

There was a moment of silence.

"_Have you kis…"_

"NO!!!!!" screamed Noah.

"_Okay, great." _said Katie's voice. _"So, anyway, since he hadn't kissed another guy since then, I could only think of three reasons that he wasn't asking me out. Either he was really just oblivious…"_

"_Which could be, like, super likely." _said Sadie.

"_He was ignoring me on purpose."_

"_That would sooo never happen. You are, like, the prettiest, sweetest person in the entire world. He'd have to be an idiot not to like you."_

"_Awwwww, that's so sweeeeet!" _said Katie. _"So, since neither of those could be true, I decided to go with my third thought."_

"_Which was?" _asked Gwen's voice.

"Not you too, Gwen!" yelled Noah.

"_Sorry, but, I have to admit, I am interested."_

"I've been completely abandoned." Noah dropped his head. Tory and Alyssa snickered at his sides.

"_So, here was my thought. What if the reason Noah hadn't asked me out yet was because he was too shy, and was waiting for me to ask him out instead?"_

"……………"

"…………_..."_

"……………."

"_How does that relate to Noah kissing Cody?"_

"_Uh, duuuuuh. Everyone knows that in a guy-on-guy relationship that there's usually a shy, cute one who blushes all the time."_

"_Or at least that's how it is in some of our manga." _said Sadie.

"_You guys read those types of thing_?" asked Gwen.

"_Oh, we don't just read them, we _make_ them."_ said Sadie.

Gwen gasped. _"No…way…" _

"_Uh-huh." _said Sadie. "_I do the artwork, and Katie does the_ _writing."_

"_We're, like, one of the most popular booths at manga conventions." _said Katie.

"_Wait, are you two the ones who did 'Hot Night on Wawanakwa'?!"_ asked Izzy.

"_Yep." said Sadie proudly._

"_That's the most popular NoCo doujinshi out there!!!" _yelled Izzy excitedly.

Noah gaped. "No…Co?"

"_I know right! We were so happy when we made the top of the list. We've sold _thousands_ of copies."_

Noah stood in absolute shock, jaw hanging open and eyes wide, as the campers cracked up in the background.

"_Uh, can we get back to the story?" _said Katie sounding slightly annoyed.

"_Please, continue." _said Gwen.

"_Anyway, so, since we know that Cody could, like, never be the cute, shy one…"_

"_You got that right." _said Gwen rolling her eyes.

"_Seriously, I mean, he flat out asked for your bra! That is soooooo not cute or shy!"_

"_I know right! That's why we made him the…more active one in our doujinshi." said Katie. _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Crypt-

Noah: They sold thousands of copies of me and Cody…And they put him on….Seriously people, don't I get enough of this type of stuff from people writing sick stories with me and Cody in it?! Do they really need manga too?!?!?! I can't believe Katie would do such a thing!! *looks nervously at camera* Not that I really trusted her or anything. I mean it's not like I care that she blatantly betrayed me… *Noah eyes start watering* OH, JUST SHUT UP!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thousands …Cody…me…"

"_Anyway, since Cody definitely wasn't the cute, shy one, I decided that it must be Noah. So, one day, I went up to him, acting as tough and assertive as I could, and flat-out asked him to go on a date with me."_

"_Aaaaaaaaaand…" _said Sadie's voice sounding like it was about to burst with excitement.

"_It was so cute! He got all blushy and adorable just like I had thought he would! And then, after, like, and eternity of shy babbling, he said yes!!!"_

"_EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!" _Both BFFFLs squeed simultaneously into the microphone. The microphone went into feedback overload, causing everyone to hold their ears.

A knocking was heard from the door. A girl with long brown hair and blue eyes wearing a tight pink tank top and black skirt walked in.

"I'm here to pick up the papers."

The girls let go of Noah, who then glumly walked over, and handed the girl the tests. "Here. Just take them."

"Thanks." The girl took the papers, and then started blushing. "I read your manga." She said looking down, smiling. "It was…_very_ good." she rushed out of the room blushing furiously.

Noah stared in shock at the girl, and then started tearing up. "I need to…go somewhere. You guys just talk quietly amongst yourselves." said Noah trying to hold back tears as he rushed out of the room, and slammed the door behind him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Crypt-

Katie: I think we really hurt Noah by telling him about the Doujinshi.  
Sadie: Yah, he looked pretty sad.  
Katie: Maybe we should apologize.  
Sadie: Definitely. When you two go on your lunch date, you should soooo say you're sorry.  
Katie: If he even still wants to go on a date. *Katie looked down sadly as Sadie put a hand on her shoulder*

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All the campers sat around the classroom, some talking about the test, some making jokes about Katie and Sadie's little hobby, and some just looking board. Mel sat in the back of the classroom looking moody, her eyes still red from having spider hair shot in them.

Noah walked back into the room in a much better mood, though still slightly down. "Sorry, about that. I needed too…rush out and get the tests." he said holding up a folder, and smiling somewhat nervously. No one bought it.

"Tory, Ryan. You two scored the highest out of the Lycan team, therefore you will be their representative."

"Alyssa, Wes. You scored the highest out of the Phantom team, so you'll be representing them." The members of the Lycan team stared at Wes.

"What can I say? I know my cars." said Wes smiling and shrugging.

"Anyway, report to the stage for the final round." said Noah. He pressed under his desk. The desk slid to the side revealing a staircase downward.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Crypt-

Katrina: Seriously, what's with all these secret entrances?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two teams began their decent. After the last of them had gone down, the desk slide back into place over the hole. Noah pressed a second button underneath his desk causing the wall behind him to split open revealing a small room with a metal interior. Noah walked inside.

"Now, time to regain my composure. I have to get ready for the final round." He said trying to lift his own spirits as the elevator started going down, and the walls started sliding back into place.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Crypt-

Gwen: Okay, so I know we didn't _neeeed_ the secret elevator, or the secret staircase, or any of the secret entrances we put on the island, but, hey, Izzy insisted.

Izzy: Every good horror movie always has a secret entrance. Like this one movie I saw, there was this secret entrance behind this giant gold pig statue in a meat packing plant. Behind it was this laboratory where a mad scientist/ butcher made zombie pig monsters out of hamburger to try and impress his girlfriend, but she was, like, this major vegetarian, and when the guy showed her his monsters, she got all mad, and stuck his head in a juicer. Then, she replaced it with a head of lettuce and brought him back to life as Franken-salad. It was sooooo cool.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stage lights started flashing around the set. The walls and bleachers all lit up. The stage lights focused on one podium off to the left that was flashing with blue lights. Noah walked up to the podium in a sequined blue tuxedo back in his usual spirits.

"Ladies and gentleman," he said in a slightly excited monotone. "It's time for Canada's favorite think game, Brain Buster!" The entire stage lit up in a mixture of blue and gold lights. It looked like a normal game show stage, with the audience, a.k.a. the fourteen campers who hadn't been put up for the third part of the challenge, sitting in blue-lighted bleachers, facing a the stage. On the stage were four very tall rectangular tanks with four rectangular platforms made of glass on top, ten feet above the watery contents. Above the tanks was a giant insignia of a Brain Exploding on a yellow background.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Crypt-

Izzy: Sorry, but I had to have something explode. I mean, this is a horror based show. I know tests are supposed to be _scary _*she rolled her eyes* but we need something action-y to go with them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Welcome, everyone, to Brain Buster. An exciting show where four contestants will answer difficult trivia questions on an overly expensive and overly flashy stage while standing on platforms above overly unnecessary tanks of water." said Noah putting emphasis on every criticism. "Ah, but there's a twist."

"NOOOOOAAAAAAAH!!!!" screamed a voice from backstage.

"And that was part of it. Now, let's get the contestants out here."

"We are not coming out there!" yelled Tory.

"I beg to differ." said Noah smiling smugly as he pressed a button on his podium. Four panels in the wall spun around to dump the four contestants onto the glass platforms above the tank.

Every eye in the crowd widened.

"Oh, my gosh." said Katrina staring.

"This is officially the best game show EVER!" yelled Logan as he looked up at Tory, standing on her platform in nothing but her underwear as she tried to cover herself.

"You're going to pay for this, Noah! You hear me?! PAY!" she screamed as the other contestants stood in their underwear on the platforms also.

"Yes, folks, there we have our twist. The worst of all classroom phobia. Being in school in your underwear." said Noah smiling.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Crypt-

Noah: I actually feel a little better after forcing four teenagers to get up on platforms in their underwear on national T.V.

Logan: *staring off into space as he imagines the image of Tory in her underwear * I love this show.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tory was seething in anger as she tried to cover herself up.

"Well, isn't this a situation." said Wes laughing cheerfully, not even trying to hide his lightly muscled physique.

"Oh, woh as the world…" said Ryan as he hung his head.

"Hm, who knew emo boy had such a nice bod underneath all that dark clothing?" said Katrina looking up at Ryan's fairly well toned figure.

"Are the contestants ready?" asked Noah from below.

"NO, the contestants are not ready! The contestants would like their clothes back!" yelled Tory.

"Trust me babe, you look much better without them!!" yelled Logan from below. A visible stitch appeared in Tory's head.

"You're dead after this is over!!!" screamed Tory, eyes almost on fire.

"Then take your hands away so I can at least die happy!!" yelled Logan back, laughing. Tory growled.

"Here are the rules." said Noah. "Each contestant will be asked a question. If the person gets it wrong the glass platforms you're standing on will split open sending you into the water below." Noah eyed the contestants. "Which would probably be bad considering how the water would affect the little you are wearing."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Crypt-

Ryan: I felt mortified. If I've had a pencil and paper, I would have written the darkest poem of my life.

Wes: It wasn't so bad. It actually felt kinda nice. Very liberating, just being up there, exposed to the world, not having to think about hiding any part of yourself…

Harley: *licking her lips* If only Jacob would have been up there. I wouldn't mind getting an eyeful of that from far below, buuuuuut those other boys did look pretty tasty too. *starts laughing in a quiet, insane manner.*

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"First question." said Noah. "Tory, what year was the euro introduced to the world financial market as an accounting currency?"

"1999." said Tory still trying to cover herself.

"Correct. Ryan, what is the name of the victim in Edger Allan Poe's poem _Cask of Amontiado?"_

"Well, that depends on your definition of victim, but I'm pretty sure most people would say Fortunado." said Ryan.

"Correct. Wes, in chemistry terms, what does a spark plug supply?"

"Activation energy for a combustion reaction." said Wes smiling. Once again his team stared.

"Correct. Alyssa, which company originally came up with the concept for transformers?"

"Takara Tomy." said Alyssa proudly.

The series of questions went on for a while, each contestant getting their questions perfectly on.

"Wow, who knew we had such brainiacs?" said Harley.

"They're just good at what they know. It's not like their geniuses or anything." said Mack.

K.K. looked around. "Has anyone seen Logan?"

"Alyssa, according to the official website, why did Chuck Norris destroy the periodic table of elements?"

"Because the only element he knows…is surprise." said Alyssa with attitude.

"That has got to be the stupidest question yet." muttered Noah, closing his eyes and shaking his head. With his eyes closed, however, he did not notice the card that Logan, who had been sneaking around waiting for the right moment to strike, put in his pile of questions. Noah looked back up.

"Correct. Tory, what are your measurements?"

"…………………………………………."

"Alright, where did this question come from?" asked Noah.

"I'm not answering that!!" screamed Tory in outrage.

"Sorry, but once I've asked a question, you have to answer it." said Noah apologetically.

"NEVER!!!" screamed Tory. There was a large buzzing sound right before the glass platform Tory was standing on split open.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!" Tory landed with a loud splash in the tank.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Crypt-

Tory: *wrapped in a towel* When I find out who put that question in there…I've never been so humiliated!

Logan: Okay, I know it sounds bad, but I really thought she was just going to answer and be done with it. It seemed like a win-win situation: She gets a super easy question, and I get some really sweet info on my honey. Everybody wins.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tory's head surfaced above the water, the rest of her body showing through the clear water. As quick as lightening, before anyone could see her for more than a second, she swam to the side of the tank, jumped down, and bolted backstage.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Crypt-

Logan: *beep* That was so close.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, now that that's out of the way, Ryan, who was the author of _The Bell JarI_?" asked Noah.

"Sylvia Plath."

"Correct. Wes, how many cylinders does a smart car have?"

"A smart what?" asked Wes.

"A smart car, you know, those proclaimed environmentally efficient cars they've come out with."

"How am I supposed to know about that. I'm a gear head, not an environmental engineer."

"We need an answer." said Noah impatiently.

"Uuuuh, four?" guessed Wes. The large buzz sounded again as Wes plunged towards the water.

"Wrong, the answer was three."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Crypt-

Wes: *still bare chested* Who'd a thunk.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wes rose out of the water, and laughed.

"That was great!" he said. The audience was staring at him. "What?" Just then Wes's underwear floated up the surface beside him. Wes stared at them for a while before reaching below the water to feel around. He started blushing and smiling in an embarrassed fashion before grabbing the underwear and putting them in front of his exposed private parts with one hand while he used the other to swim to the side of the tank.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Crypt-

Wes: Okay, I love skinny dipping as much as the next guy, but when you're exposed in front of the whole viewing world it's a little different.

Noah: Maybe they should have thought about using something besides crystal clear water.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wes ran across stage trying to cover himself as best he could while the camera fuzzed out anything he left exposed. Several boys in the audience were cracking up, while a lot of the girls were blushing.

"We're down to the final two." said Noah, his cheeks slightly red. He shook his head slightly to get rid of the blush.

"You can do it, Ryan!" yelled Tory from backstage.

"Go Alyssa!" yelled K.K.

"The suspense it killing me." said Noah rolling his eyes. "Now, on to the final questions." Some dramatic theme music played in the background as the lights began moving rapidly. "Was that really necessary?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Crypt-

Izzy: Probably not, but it was cool.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Noah sighed. "Alyssa, who obtained the first patent for the waffle iron?"

"Cornelius Swarthout."

"Correct, Ryan, what is the scientific name for the bubonic plague?"

"Yersinia Pestis." said Ryan.

"Correct, Alyssa…" And off the two went in a battle a brain. The questions kept alternating between dark things, and random stuff. Everyone sat tense in the audience as the continued to stand upon the glass platforms. Tory and Wes sat on a small bench next to the podium wrapped in towels.

"Alyssa, who documented the first taco feast by Europeans?"

"Bernal Diaz del Castillo."

"Correct, Ryan, about how many species of bat are currently known?"

"One thousand one hundred."

"Correct, Alyssa…who is the leader of the autobots?"

"Optimus Prime!! A.k.a. my home skillet biscuit." said Alyssa putting emphasis on the last three words.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Crypt-

Tory: I'm pretty sure anyone who's even heard of transformers could get that one right.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Noah put a hand to his earpiece, and nodded. "Izzy says we have to end this quickly. I'm going to ask each of you a question from the others category."

"Ryan, which Decepticon is constantly trying to overthrow Megatrix?"

"Um….Starscream!" yelled Ryan.

"Correct, Alyssa, what historical figure was count Dracula based off of?"

"Vlad the Impaler!"

"Correct, Ryan, according to the official website, what happened when Chuck Norris kicked a McDonald's?"

Ryan stood frozen to the spot.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Crypt-

Ryan: Did they really expect me to know that kind of stuff?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Umm, he hurt his foot?" replied Ryan. The loud buzzing noise sounded, and the platform opened up. Ryan seemed to fall in slow motion towards the water. Unfortunately that slow motion ended about three second after it started, causing him to smack hard into the tank's watery contents. The Phantom Ferrets all rose to their feet, and cheered as Alyssa jumped around happily on her platform.

"The correct answer was 'Chuck Norris kicked McDonald's so hard that it turned into a Wendy's.'" said Noah in his usual monotone. "The Phantom Ferrets are the winners. Woo…hoo…"

Alyssa was lowered to greet her fellow team mates in celebration, seeming to forget her semi-undressed state. Ryan slowly pulled himself out of the tank, his underwear sticking to him a semi-revealing manner. Tory walked over, and put a towel around him.

"At least you kept your shorts on." said Tory, smiling. Ryan smiled back, and actually started laughing. This in turn caused Tory to laugh also, and pretty soon the two were in a state of complete mirth.

"Thanks." said Ryan. "I think I needed that."

"No problem."

Ryan smiled, but the smile quickly disappeared as he got an unusual feeling beneath the towel.

"Uh, yah problem." said Logan, holding Ryan's underwear, which he had just slipped off of the emo while his back was turned. The entire Lycan team was standing behind him. "You just lost the challenge for us!"

"Back off Logan!" said Tory, angry. "I was up there too."

"Yah, but you're my girl, so I can't really blame y.."

"I AM NOT YOUR GIRL!!" scream Tory in fury. "How many times do I have to keep saying that?!"

"Until you admit that you really like me, and give up on saying it." said Logan, twirling the underwear.

"Can I have my underwear back, unless you still want to play with them." said Ryan flatly. This got Logan to frowning.

"Sure, you can have them back, but not before I get something to replace it." Logan grabbed Ryan's towel, and pulled it off him.

"Oh…my…gosh…" said Katrina staring, as was almost everyone else.

"*beep*" said Logan flustered.

Ryan stood up straight, not bothering to cover himself (although the camera did it for him.)

"If you don't mind." he said grabbing his underwear and towel and walking off stage in a semi-noble fashion.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Crypt-

Katrina: *she has a sly smile on her face with one eyebrow raised* Wow…

Logan: *beep* just *beep*

Ryan:*fully clothed in his regular attire* I don't know what happened. Usually I'm the first to back down from a bully, but I guess seeing him upset Tory after she's been so nice just brought something out of me.

Tory: *blushing furiously, mouth closed, eyes looking downwards*

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Noah was also slightly blushing. He cleared his throat. "The Phantom Ferrets are our winners, which means that the Lycan Lemurs will have to eliminate one of their own. Who will it be?" Noah walked quickly off stage, muttering to himself about how too many boys were going around in their birthday suits.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was dark as the moon rose high over the clearing. Nine campers sat on molding logs, their feet on the wet grass, as the mists swirled about them. Before them was a large, burning fire, crackling against the noises of the swamp. Suddenly the fire burst up in a cloud, turning blue in the process.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!" The fire died down to reveal Izzy standing on the other side wearing a poncho and sombrero, holding a branch from a small tree with many smaller branches off shooting from the main one.

"_Buenos Noches Senors y Senoritas._" said Izzy in a menacing tone. "It is time for the first elimination of the competition."

"What's with the Spanish accent?" asked Jerry.

"It goes with the theme." she said in the same accent. "It is said that every Dia de los Muertos the spirits of the dead come back to visit the Earth. They stay for just a brief while, then, after having eaten their fill, they go back to the spirit world from whence they came." Izzy threw something into the fire causing it to once more shoot up in a blaze before dying back down.

"However, if they are not pleased with their offering, they will become angry, and take someone back to the spirit world with them as punishment. MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!"

"Is that really part of the legend?" asked Tory.

"_Silencio!"_ shouted Izzy. "Tonight, the dead have risen to the Earth, and you must present them with an offering so they will not become enraged and take you away." She swung the branch she was holding around for everyone to see. On the end of each point of the branch was a glistening skull hanging by a string.

"Are those…" said Katrina.

"_Siiiii,_ these are the offerings." Izzy took a skull from underneath her poncho, and bit deep into the back. She began to chew the morsel as white goo oozed from the back. Everyone stared. "Oh, do not worry my friends. It is a candy skull. The ooze is the sweet gooey filling. This makes it all the more pleasing to _los espiritos_."

"When I call your name, you must come up, and receive a skull. Whoever does not receive a skull must walk down the Path of Demise, and board….The Boat…of the Dead." Izzy indicated a long, dark, misty path to their right. At the end, barely visible through the mist, was a swamp boat that looked to made of a black wood. It had a skeleton figurehead on the front whose long, boney fingers stretched fare out behind it, almost to the back, making it look as if the finger could detach from the sides at any moment to form a skeletal pair of bat wings that could fly the boat away. Seaweed draped over the sides, and on the back was a giant fan with a large skull spray painted on the side. Gwen stood in the front dressed in her best grim reapers cloak, holding a long pole at ready to push the boat off with.

"The one who boards The Boat of the Dead must go to the land of the spirits, never to return…unless of course we think it would cool or funny, in which case we might bring them back in a surprise twist." said Izzy momentarily breaking character.

"Are you really supposed to admit that so freely?" asked Katrina.

"When I call your name, please come up to receive your offering." said Izzy back in creepy spaish mode.

"Kiki

Lauren

Vincent

Long

Katrina

Jerry

Tory…"

Each person rose to pluck a skull from the branch. Only Logan and Ryan still sat on the log. Logan had his arms crossed, and Ryan was sitting with his usual neutral expression.

"Only one skull left. Who will be the first person eliminated from the competition?" asked Izzy. "The last skull goes too…"

.....

.....

.....

.....

.....

.....

.....

.....

.....

.....

"Logan." Logan smiled smugly as he stood up to grab his skull.

"Ryan, my friend, I fear the spirits have chosen you tonight." said Izzy. Ryan shrugged.

"It's been fun." He stood up and started to walk down towards the path. His red and black plaid duffle bag was already waiting for him.

"Wait!" called a voice behind him. Tory ran up to Ryan, and gave him a big hug. "I really am going to miss you." she said smiling.

"Me too." said Ryan. "Meeting you was the only thing that really made this whole thing worthwhile." He reached into his bag, and pulled out something that he pressed into Tory's hands. Tory looked down at the object.

"OH MY GOSH!!!" she screamed looking down. Resting in her cupped hands was a large stack of one hundred dollar bills.

"I guess I forgot to mention it among all the commotion, but I'm actually rich. I only came here because my cousin Sarah forced me too…and because I wanted to make some new friends." he said smiling. Tory sniffled a little before tackle hugging him.

"Marry me you filthy rich hunk of man!!!" Ryan struggled for a moment, but managed to keep his balance. He smiled down at Tory.

"Okay, enough of that!" said Logan. He pulled Tory back with one hand, and shoved Ryan into the boat with the other.

"Logan, you jerk!" said Tory struggling. She managed to pull away, and started running in the opposite direction. "Bye Ryan!" she said turning briefly around to wave and smile, before continuing to run.

Logan turned to Ryan. Both boys stared at each other. Finally Logan looked down and sighed.

"Look, I'm not the best at this, but…I'm sorry. There, I said it okay?" Ryan continued to stare. "It's just that I saw how close you two were getting, and, well, I guess I got a little…jealous." Ryan smiled.

"It's okay. I completely understand. After all, Tory is a very beautiful person." Logan smiled back.

"Yes she is." The two boys clasped hands.

The fan it the back turned on as Gwen pushed the boat away from the shore. She got to her position in the boat, her black outfit swirling about her, and set the boat speeding away, with Ryan still standing, staring back at Logan. Logan looked after them until they disappeared into the mist. He then turned slowly around, and headed back towards the cabins at a leisurely stroll.

Ryan mused to himself as he continued standing while the boat rushed through the swamp. "A very beautiful person indeed." he said to himself. He smiled as the boat dove deeper into the mists.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, folks, was that not the most dramatic swamp fire ceremony ever?!" shouted Izzy. "So many things revealed, and, yet so many questions. Will Noah be able to forgive Katie for distributing explicit manga about him and Cody to thousands of people? What thoughts does Ryan have about Tory? And, more importantly, how much milk did Ryan have to drink to get soooo….Tune in next time for the most exciting episode yet of Total…Drama…EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKK!!!!!!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**HIIIIIIIII everyone!! Sorry about the long wait. I got halfway through the chapter, then decided I didn't like how it felt, so I had to rewrite almost the entire thing! So troublesome…Also sorry about the poll thing. It didn't occur to me that a person could only vote one time. I guess that's what I get for being a newbie at polls. XP Don't worry, as this chapter is posted, a new, fresh poll has been put up that everyone can vote in!**

**Speaking of votes…X3 That's right folks. You voted, and I responded. Following the will of the voters, Ryan has been vote off the island. He was quit an interesting character to have on, and I thank his creator from the bottom of my heart. But the question remains, will he be back? Also, what are his feeling for Tory? That's for you, the readers, to decide! Send in your opinions on the Logan-Tory-Ryan thing! Who do you like better to be paired with Tory? Not only that, but send in suggestions on everything! I need pairing suggestions to know which way you guys want me to go, so don't hesitate to send them in. **

**Oh, also, as you may have noticed, I will be adding in some plot points among the old campers as well as the new. My little salute to the originals. **

**Well, that's a long enough tangent for one chapter. Make sure to vote so I can get the next chapter up and running as soon as possible! Until next time. ^^**


	7. The Hunt Begins

**Chapter 7: The Hunt Begins**

"_*yaaaaaaaawn* Wow, that was a great nap, eh? So what'd I miss?"_

"_Nothing much, just the start of the show."_

"_WHAT?! Oh, oh meh gosh, uuuuuh, three, two, one, eh…"_

Izzy stands on the glass platform above one of the tanks on the Brain Buster set. "Welcome back, folks, to Total Drama EEEEEEEEEeeeeeeeek!!!! Last time, it was a challenge of the minds. Noah created a challenge where the campers had to take a super long and _boring_ test before they went to compete on a much less boring game show.

The test, as boring as they were, did help to show the audience exactly what some of their favorite contestants are interested in, but, more importantly, the game show answered one of the most important questions in history. Boxers or Briefs?" Izzy smiles slyly at the camera.

"As it turned out, based on the tests, Tory, Ryan, Wes, and Alyssa knew what they knew the best. Tory got drenched after a certain bad boy slipped in a very…intimate question, and both Wes and Ryan bore all they had in front of the viewing world." The platform under Izzy suddenly opens dropping her into the tank below. Izzy almost immediately pops out of the waters, and grabs to the side smiling.

"In the end, it was poor, poor vampire boy who was voted off, but not before leaving Tory with some very interesting things to think about, as well as a stack of hundred dollar bills." Izzy stands up on the side of the tank, and shakes herself like a dog slinging water everywhere. "With vampire boy gone, how will Tory cope with being stuck solely with Logan? And more importantly, who will be the one the spirits take next?" Izzy flips backwards, and dives to the bottom of the tank with Gwen standing on the outside.

"Find out today, on the most dramatic fire ceremony yet, on Total…Drama…EEEEEEEEeeeeeeeek!!!!" Izzy waves from inside the tank as Gwen finishes her scream.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sky was barely grey as Logan rolled over in his bed. He was having a glorious dream involving him and Tory doing many inappropriate things.

"_One-hundred ninety-seven."_

Logan frowned at the noise.

"_One-hundred ninety-eight."_

Logan rolled over to face the opposite direction.

"_One-hundred ninety-nine."_

Logan stuck his head under the pillow.

"_TWO-HUNDERD!"_

Logan shot straight up in bed, throwing his pillow to the floor.

"WHAT THE *beep*!!!!" screamed Logan, successfully waking up everyone else in the cabin. Logan jumped out of bed wearing only a pair of black boxers. His feet hit the floor with a loud thud before he marched outside to see the source of the noise.

A little bit away from the door, lying with his back on the wooden platform, was Vincent, counting off to himself as he did sit-ups.

"Morning, _two-hundred and one,_ guys. What's, _two-hundred and two,_ up." said Vincent as he continued doing sit ups.

"What's up? Us, if you haven't noticed, so shut the *beep* up already!" yelled Logan. Vincent stood up, and stretched.

"Yo, sorry, man. I just have to get my morning workout in. Gets my day started off on the right foot, you know?" said Vincent smiling. "No hard feelings, right?" Vincent stuck out his sweaty hand to Logan.

"Whatever, just keep it down next time." said Logan rolling his eyes, and crossing his arms.

"Thanks man." said Vincent taking back his hand. "Oh, and nice boxers." Vincent walked past Logan back into the cabin as the bad boy cast a glare after him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Wakey wakey campers! It's time for the most important meal of the day. BREAKFAST!! Everyone report to the mess hall A.S.A.P!"_

Alyssa woke up with a stretch and a yawn. "Breakfast?"

"I hope it's better than what Chef served the original campers during TDI/TDA." said K.K. sliding out of bed wearing black boxers and a black spaghetti strap top.

"Why, can't handle a little grit in your food?" asked Mel wearing a comfortable looking pair of blue pajamas and a very large white T-shirt. K.K. glared at her as she slid the rest of the way out of bed.

"Whatever, let's just get ready." said K.K.

"Hey, wears Paige?" asked Alyssa. Everyone started looking around.

"Harley's missing, too." said Mel.

"Paige!" called K.K.

"Out here!" everyone walked outside, and started looking around the platform.

"So, where is she?" asked Mel, arms crossed.

"Up here." Everyone looked up. Standing on the roof of the cabin was Paige, fully dressed and staring out across the swamp.

"What took you guys so long to wake up? I thought you were going sleep straight through the contest." Paige jumped down of the roof, and landed with a light thud.

"How long have you been up?" asked K.K.

"Long enough to find out where the mess hall, showers, and restrooms are." said Paige smiling. "You would not believe how far you have to walk. It takes ten minutes just to get to the showers."

"Where are they?" asked Alyssa.

"You have to walk straight down a path around the area of the Lycan boys cabin. It ends near this really clear lake. It is soooo beautiful. You have to see it." said Paige smiling.

"We'll get to that later. Right now we have to get ready to go to the mess hall." said K.K.

"By the way, have you seen Harley this morning?" asked Alyssa.

"Yah, she woke up around the same time I did. She said she didn't want to wait for breakfast, so she left to find something on her own."

"Weird…" said K.K. before shrugging. "Oh, well. We'll see her eventually. Come on." The three girls finished getting ready before opening the hatch in the middle of the floor.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All the campers, after roughly fifteen minute of searching, had arrived in front of the mess hall.

"Can you really call this a mess hall?" asked Katrina as she stared at the structure. It was a small stone building with a neon sign over the open entrance that read "Dead Stone Café." The building itself had slanted roof made of some kind of purple rock, and everything else was grey stone covered in graffiti.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Crypt-

K.K.: I think I'm gonna like having my meals here.

Mel: It's got class, I'll give it that.

Long:…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow, I bet this place would make a killer night club." said Lauren smiling.

"How 'bout we get something to eat before we think about dancin." said Vincent. Everyone started to walk inside. Kiki was at the end of the procession. She started to file in, but then noticed something directly beside the door. She stopped and looked. It was a spray-painted skull. She hesitated for a moment to think of what it reminded her of.

Her eyes went wide. She rushed in to alert the others.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone inside was looking around. The interior was also made of dark grey stone, just like the outside. There were a total of six round blood red tables spread throughout the room, three towards the left side, and three towards the right. Each table was surrounded by a metal chair with a dark red cushion than the seat, and over each table was what looked to be a claw holding an orb which provided all the light in the room. On the side of the room opposite the door was a long counter built into the wall with a long rectangular window above it that looked into the kitchen.

"Isn't this a little overboard for a reality show mess hall?" asked Tory.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Crypt-

Gwen: Last year, we had to eat disgusting food in that dinky little tent all season. Since we're in charge now, we wanted to do something actually cool. Plus, after the show is over, we can recycle it into an actual restaurant, and make a killing. *Gwen pumps her fist in the air* What? Izzy's the only one actually rich here. All the rest of us are still strapped for cash.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone was busy looking around.

"So, where's the food?" asked Jerry, grumpily.

"Let's just ask that guy." said Katrina pointing to a person on the other side of the counter wearing a black shirt and a chef's hat who had his back turned to the campers as he cut potatoes. Everyone nodded and started to walk towards. Kiki entered the room, and grabbed the edge of Tory's shirt.

"What's wrong?" asked Tory.

"Sk-sk-skull…"

"Skull?"

Katrina approached the counter. "Excuse me, but could you…" The cook turned around with a twisted smile on his face and stud through his eyebrow.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!" screamed Katrina falling backwards. Everyone started to slowly back up.

"Well, look what we have here. Fresh meat!" The chef slammed his clever into a cutting board on the counter. He then jumped quickly over the counter, and threw off his chef's hat revealing an all too familiar green Mohawk.

"Duncan?!" yelled Katrina.

"Duncan…" said Logan glaring.

"Oh, now I get what you were trying to say." said Tory smacking her left fist into her right palm.

"That's right losers, it's me, your worst nightmare." Duncan smirked and leaned back against the counter.

"What are you doing here?" said Jerry venomously.

"Well, two things. One, I'll be playing as chef this season…"

"Wait, so you're cooking all our meals?!" said Alyssa.

"And two," said Duncan ignoring the question. "I'll be hosting today's challenge."

"Great, just what we needed, a juvie punk who thinks he's a shark." said Logan rolling his eyes.

"Better than a got nothin', wanna-be bad boy who lost his girl to an emo with *beeeeeep* then he'll ever have." said Duncan smirking.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Crypt-

Gwen: Okay, so I know that he didn't curse, but Izzy's lawyers said that we had to start increasing our level of censorship after the incident with Harley and Jacob. We have to maintain roughly a PG-D rating. It sort of aggravates me, but I kind of understand. I mean what Harley did to Jacob…What kind of person does that?!

Tory: I am NOT his girl!!! How many times do I have to say that! And what does he mean lost me to an emo boy?! No one said that I had a thing for Ryan! *blushes slightly*

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Logan lunged at Duncan, but Vincent, Lauren, and Katrina held him back.

"Easy there bulldog. Let's save the bloodlust for later." said Lauren rubbing his head like a dog's. Logan glared at her before jerking away. "Wanna treat?" Lauren held up a dog biscuit.

"Where'd you get that?" asked Tory.

"That is level five classified information." said Lauren.

"Huh?"

"I brought them with me." Lauren flipped the biscuit in the air and caught it in her mouth. Everyone starred. "What? Have you tried a dog biscuit before? They're really good, unless you get the cheap kind." Lauren finished chewing the biscuit, then let out a small bark.

"O-kay…" said Katrina. "So, what's today's challenge?"

"First thing's first. It's time for breakfast, and trust me, you're going to need the energy."

"If you're making it, we might as well just eat brick." said Jerry.

"Haha, funny guy." said Duncan sarcastically. "Actually I'm only cooking half the meals."

"So, who's cooking the other half?" asked Paige. Duncan dinged twice on a bell sitting on the edge of the counter.

"That would be me." said a large muscular boy wearing a chef's hat, a pink apron, and holding two stacks of delicious looking pancakes cut in the shape of hearts.

"DJ!!" yelled Alyssa jumping up and down.

"The quality food you get here is decided by whether or not you win the challenge. If you win, then DJ serves you." said Duncan. "And if you lose, you have to eat whatever slop I cook for you." Duncan smirked at the assembled campers. The Phantom team started celebrating while the Lycan team looked slightly afraid.

"Now take your seats." said Duncan with an evil smile.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"More pancakes." said DJ sweetly as he held out a plate to Alyssa and K.K. The phantom team was seated on the right side of the mess hall. The tops of their tables had been covered with a dainty pink tablecloth, and they were all happily enjoying the sweet taste of warm pancakes.

"No thanks, DJ. I'm stuffed." said Alysaa leaning back in her chair and patting her belly.

"Well I'm not! Pass a couple more over here!" said K.K. DJ held out the platter, and K.K. slapped another three pancakes right on her plate.

Meanwhile on the other side of the restaurant, things weren't so cheerful.

"Eat up, losers."Duncan was walking around the tables with a large pot and a ladle. Each camper was staring at the bowl in front of them with depressed looks glued to their faces.

"You'll need the energy." Duncan took the ladle out of the pot, and slapped a grey glob of 'food' into Katrina's bowl.

"What is this?" said Katrina looking warily at the lump.

"Duncan's prison gruel surprise." said the juvie punk as he slapped a lump into Vincent's bowl. "The surprise is that it actually tastes worse than it looks."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Crypt-

Tory: Why couldn't they just let DJ handle the chef position by himself?

Duncan: *leaning back with his arms behind his head* Being chef is one sweet deal. DJ handles all the fancy cooking, and I provide all the attitude that a real Chef needs. The only downside is that I have to cook, but since it's supposed to be bad, I can just put garbage in a blender, and they still have to eat it!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Duncan slapped a lump of 'gruel surprise' into Long's bowl, who just sat and starred at it. Duncan got to Logan's bowl and smiled. He ladled out an enormous lump of the slop.

"Here you g…Ah…ah…aaaachooo." The 'sneeze' caused Duncan's hand to jerk which, in turn, caused the lump to slap directly into Logan's face.

"Oops. Sorry." said Duncan smiling as he moved on to the next bowl. Logan was steaming with anger.

Kiki was looking sadly at her bowl. She picked up her spoon, and started to shakily bring it towards her mouth.

"_Pssst."_ Kiki stopped with the spoon before her mouth, and started looking around.

"_Pssssssst."_ She felt a tugging at her skirt. She looked down.

"Hey, sis." said K.K. smiling. Kiki face immediately brightened. K.K. motioned for her to come under the table, and Kiki readily obliged.

"Listen," said K.K. looking around to make sure they weren't heard. "I can't stay long, but I thought you might like these." K.K. held out three rolled-up pancakes. Kiki looked hungrily at the pancakes, the warm smell drawing her in. K.K. held out one of the rolls, and Kiki snatched it up immediately. The dark twin smiled as she watched her sister hungrily devour the sweet morsel.

"Here." said K.K., as she handed the other two to her sister, whose mouth was still full of pancake. "You take these. I gotta hurry back." K.K. grabbed the shy twin in a brief hug before sneaking back over to the other side of the room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All the campers were sitting around either with looks of extreme satisfaction, or slight to severe nausea on their faces.

"So, did you all enjoy your meals?" said Duncan snidely as he leaned against the counter. Almost immediately Jerry's face turned a sickly green before he violently threw up to the side of the table.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Just hurry up and tell us what the challenge is." said Jerry as he wiped his mouth with his sleeve.

"Always such a rush. Why not just take the time to relax and enjoy the atmosphere?" said Duncan closing his eyes.

"You mean the nice swampy atmosphere filled with bugs, snakes, crocodiles, and quicksand?" said Logan with his arms folded. Duncan sighed.

"Well, if you insist." Duncan opened his eyes with a manic smile. He reached inside his pockets and pulled out a long, thin whistle, and blew. No noise came out.

"What's the matter? Is it broken?" asked Paige. Almost immediately afterwards barking sounded from nearby.

"What was that?!" said Vincent, eyes wide.

"That," said Duncan. "Is today's challenge." Immediately eight large pit bulls wearing thick, silver collars rushed through the open door, and started barking at the campers. Panic ensued as the as the campers started scrambling for safety. Lauren started jumping from table to table, daring the vicious looking dogs to catch her. Kiki held tightly to Tory as they stood on one chair. Logan tried to tackle one, but the hound easily dodged.

Four more of the black dogs jumped over the counter to stand in a half circle around Duncan.

"HALT!" yelled Duncan. Immediately all the dogs ceased barking.

"Ladies and gentlemen. Let me introduce you to today's challenge." said the punk, smiling evilly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Crypt-

Paige: That was really scary! I thought for sure that those things were going to eat us.

Vincent: *Shaking* Dogs! Why did it have to be dogs!

Kiki: *sniffling and crying in fear*

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"For today's challenge, you're going to be playing a role that I practice in a lot. The escapee." Duncan smiled viciously. "You will have two minutes to run into the swamp. Teams won't matter, so if you get separated, just go with it. After two minute these guys will be released to hunt…you…down."

"So today's challenge is based around the fear of being hunted?" asked Paige.

"Not all the challenges have to be centered around a fear of something." said Duncan. "Some challenges will be centered around things we just think are scary, but yes, today's challenge is centered around the fear of being hunted. The dogs will track you down, and attack you, and the last person to survive wins it for their team."

"Attacked?! Isn't that dangerous?" asked Alyssa.

"Yeah, so? We're not going to let them really maul you… that much."

"Not comforting." said Katrina.

"Relax. What will happen is that the dogs will chase you and try to catch you. If you're caught, then you will be pinned down, and their collars will spray you with a marker."

"What kind of marker?" asked K.K.

"I'm glad you asked." said Duncan. "Allow us to demonstrate." DJ walked out of the kitchen dressed in armour. Duncan pointed to him. "Sic."

Immediately the dogs snapped to attention. They all got up, and slammed into the gentle giant, tackling him to the floor. After they had him pinned, a panel in the front of their collars opened up, and sprayed him with a most interesting looking liquid.

Long's eyes widened.

K.K. stared wide eyed at the liquid. "Is that…"

Duncan gave the signal for the dogs to get off DJ. He then knelt down, and wiped some of the fluid of him with two fingers. "Blood?" said Duncan holding up the finger to reveal the crimson liquid. Everyone starred at DJ, who looked like he had just been in brutally murdered.

"We got the most realistic looking fake blood the market has to offer. It's so real that forensic scientists couldn't tell it apart without a chemical analysis."

Paige turned her head to see Long staring at the fake blood. He was breathing hard. His pupils were dilated, and he was breaking out in a light sweat. A look of concern crossed her face as she watched him.

"The challenge starts in ten minutes. I suggest you start stretching." Duncan smiled evily.

"Stretching for what?" Everyone turned around to see Harley standing in the door holding something long and green.

"Where have you been?" asked Katrina.

"I went to get some food." said Harley biting into the green thing.

"What is that?" asked Tory.

"Do you really want to know?"

Tory hesitated for a moment. "Um…no. No I do not."

"Good." Harley took another bite of the object.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone was standing outside the mess hall. "Is everyone ready?" asked Duncan. Everyone nodded.

"Good." Duncan reached behind him and held up a large flare gun.

"Isn't that Izzy's?" asked Alyssa.

"Yes, but she won't mind if I take it for a joy ride." Duncan smiled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Crypt-

Izzy: For the record, E-scope does mind. E-scope had just put in a special flare that makes an extra loud boom, and now E-scope won't be the first one to test it out!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ready?" said Duncan. "Run!" Duncan fired the flare into the air. The flare exploded with a noise that shook every tree within a half-mile radius. Everyone held their ears, as they ran blindly, slightly incoherent due to the noise. The teams almost immediately split up, each person fleeing for themselves.

Duncan uncovered his ears and stared at the sight of the flare detonation. "Wow! That was sick, dude!"

"What?!" yelled DJ.

"What?!" yelled Duncan back.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Long and Vincent were far ahead of the others. They had started running almost before the flare had gone up. Wes, Alyssa, and Lauren had shot off to the right, although Wes and Alyssa had no idea how Lauren ended up with them. Kiki, K.K., and Kenny had all ran off towards the left, and Harley meant to grab for Jacobs hand, but Jacob 'fell' at the last moment and she had instead ended up running off with Jerry and Mack. Logan, much to her dismay, had picked up Tory and slung her over his shoulder. The two then ran off behind the mess hall, with Mel, Katrina, and Jacob following for no apparent reason.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Crypt-

Izzy: SEE?! I wanted to be the one to cause mass chaos and random team splitting with my special boom flare! *takes calming breath* Oh, well, E-Scope can share, but if he takes it again without asking, he is totally mauled!

Duncan:*rubbing flare gun* This thing is sweet. I think I'll have to try it out more often.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Duncan was looking at his watch. "Well, that's two minutes." He pulled out the whistle again and blew. Immediately all the assembled dogs, which now numbered to about twenty-two, scattered in every direction to seek their prey. Duncan laughed maniacally as the savage energies flowed around him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vincent and Long slowed to a jog before stopping to pant beside a large tree. They had been running at a straight sprint for ten minutes straight.

"Your….pretty…fast." said Vincent in between pants. Long motioned in a way as if to say "You too."

"You're both pretty fast." Both boys turned around to see Paige, somewhat out of breath and sweating, standing beside a tree behind them.

"How…did you…get here…so fast?" said Vincent panting.

"You two sort of started running in an arc. I just figured out where you might end up, and ran in a straight line."

"Smart." said Vincent, somewhat regaining his breath.

"You're scared of dogs, aren't you?" said Paige, not really asking a question.

"When I was seven, I got attacked by my new neighbor's dog. He chased me for three blocks straight before I managed to hide in a tree. I've been afraid ever since."

Paige nodded and looked at Long. "Blood?" Long nodded. There was no need for discussion.

"What are you doing here anyway? Aren't you on the opposite team." asked Vincent.

"Didn't you hear? In this challenge, the only thing that matters is surviving." said Paige with a knowing smile.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alyssa and Wes had stopped running after about seven minutes, but Lauren was still running wildly in wide circle around them.

"Come on, guys. We have to keep running! If we don't they'll catch us! Come on! Come on! Come on!"

"Now let's calm down Lauren. We have to pace ourselves, or we won't have the energy to run when those dogs catch up to us." said Wes.

"That's why we should run! So they won't catch up to us!"

"I'm a little tired though." said Alyssa. "Can't we just take a little break?" Lauren stopped running directly in front of them.

"You're right. We should conserve our energy." Lauren put her hands behind her head, and went over to lay beside a tree. Wes and Alyssa both looked at each other.

"Out of curiosity, why did you follow us?" asked Wes. Lauren immediately flipped herself back onto her feet, and tackled hugged her two companions.

"Because we're friends, silly!"

"We are?" asked Alyssa.

"Suuuuuure. Remember how when I got to the docks Wes complimented my dancing?"

"I'm pretty sure that was Kenny."

"Either way." said Lauren shrugging it off. "The point is I consider Wes a friend, and since you're a friend to my friend, that make you a friends to me too!"

Wes and Alyssa both stared for a moment. Wes broke into a big smile.

"Well, I may not have gotten all that, but I'm proud to have you as a friend." He let out a loud laugh, and Alyssa couldn't help but smile.

"Well, if Wes says it's okay, then count me as a friend too."

"WOOOOO-HOOOOOO!!!" yelled Lauren throwing her hands up in the air. "Now come on. Let's get going!" The party girl immediately started sprinting ahead, leaving Wes and Alyssa behind.

"Feel like another run?" asked Wes.

"You know it." said Alyssa. Immediately the pair started sprinting after Lauren.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harley was looking more than slightly displeased as Mack and Jerry followed behind her. "How did I end up stuck with you two?" she asked out loud.

"Well, you grabbed my hand, and then you went to grab pretty boy's, but he somehow _mysteriously_ fell so you took hold of Jerry, who just so _happened_ to be standing nearby, instead." said Mack with an inward smile.

"Whatever." said Harley rolling her eyes. "Well, if you two are going to be hanging with me, then you better be ready for some serious work." Jerry and Mack both nodded.

"Good." Harley turned around and immediately dived into a puddle of mud. Mack and Jerry stared for a moment. Harley started rolling around in the puddle before turning to look at the other two.

"Well?"

"Well what?" asked Mack.

"Jump in! We have to make sure they can't follow our sent, and the mud will make great camouflage."

"If you think I'm about to…" Jerry pushed past him and picked up a glob in each hand. He slapped one of the globs on himself, and slapped the other one into Mack's chest. Mack looked slowly down at his chest, and then at Jerry.

"You are so lucky I like you." said Mack darkly.

"Just shut up, and get in the mud." said Harley as she grabbed the two boys' shirts and pulled them into the puddle.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Torry sighed, frustrated.

"You know, you can put me down now." she said as Logan continued to walk on with her slung over his shoulder.

"I could, but then the dogs might get you." said Logan. Tory sighed again.

"Look, that's a really sweet gesture, but I don't need protecting. I can take care of myself."

"I know. It's just a precaution." Logan turned around. "And you guys can stop following us anytime now."

Mel, Jacob, and Katrina all stood adamantly.

"Fat chance." said Mel.

"And leave Tory alone in _your_ hands? I don't think so." said Katrina. Jacob just stood silently, smiling nervously.

"It's not like I'm going to do anything." said Logan.

"Still, I have to look out for my friend." said Katrina. "It's just a precaution. You understand." Logan glared at the rich girl.

"Thanks Katrina." said Tory, smiling.

"Awww, that's so sweet it makes me wanna puke." said Mel.

"Why are you even here?" asked Tory.

"A) because you guys were available to follow, B) because I have a better chance of surviving in a big group, and C) because if the dogs find us, I can throw you to them, and hope they mistake you for a slab of beef." Tory glared.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The dark swamp sped by as they ran. The dogs were close behind.

"How did they find us so quickly?!" yelled K.K. as she, Kiki, and Kenny all fled from their pursuers.

"I don't know, but, whatever you do, DON'T…STOP…RUNNING!!" yelled Kenny.

Kiki turned her head briefly to see four dark silhouettes bounding a distance behind them. She turned back around, and started running even harder.

"It's no good, we can't run forever!" yelled K.K. "We have to think of something, quick!"

Kenny started looking around. "There!" yelled Kenny pointing to a small hallow in the ground. "We might be able to hide in there for a while. K.K. nodded as they changed course for the hole.

Kiki was running with all her might towards the hole when her foot hit a root sticking out for the ground.

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!"_

K.K. turned to see her sister lying on the ground. "KIKI!" The dark twin immediately turned around, and went back for her sister.

"What are you doing?!" yelled Kenny.

"Go on ahead! I won't leave her alone!"

"But…"

"GO!" Kenny hesitated for a moment before heading towards the hole. K.K. ran to her fallen sister's side. She turned her head to see the dogs almost at them.

"Kiki." Kiki turned her head to see her sister's solemn face. "I'm afraid you'll have to do the rest of the challenge yourself."

A look of horror passed over her sister's face. "NO!" she screamed.

"You have to! It's the only way we can win."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Crypt-

Gwen: Did she forget that they're on opposite teams?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Head towards the shelter." Kiki started to protest. "NOW!"

Kiki flinched before running towards the hole. Kenny was at the entrance holding a large piece of bark he had torn from a tree. He slide Kiki in, and then went in himself, taking one last look at K.K. before putting the bark over the entrance. K.K. turned to look at the oncoming dogs.

She slowly stood up, and held spread her limbs to shield the ones behind her. "Come and get me!"

The dogs lunged.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Crypt-

Izzy: WOW!! That was, like, one of the most awesome scenes EVER! You can't write action like that people!

Kenny: That was intense. I mean, I know she wasn't in any real danger, but just how she did it….Wow.

K.K.:*has a large red stain on the front of her outfit* *is rubbing the back of her head, smiling* I guess it _was_ pretty dumb to forget that we were on opposite teams, but, still, when I saw my sister in what felt like real danger, I just had to act.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In a distance, three hounds were running in the opposite direction, past a large brown rock with three unusual lumps. Once the dogs were a distance past, one of the lumps peeled themselves off the rock to make sure everything was safe.

"The coast's clear." said Mack. The mud covered forms of Harley and Jerry peeled themselves off the rock to stare in the same direction.

"See, didn't I tell you that the mud would work?" said Harley with an 'I told you so' smirk.

"Ya ya. You were right, and I was wrong. You wanna a medal or somethin?"

"No," said Harley as she started walking past him. "Your eternal obedience to my every whim should do." Mack just cocked an eyebrow and followed, with Jerry bringing up the rear.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kiki shivered deep inside the small hallow, and Kenny was doing his best to comfort her. Dim sunlight from a small break in the clouds was streaming in through the holes in the bark, and the sounds outside had gone quiet. Kenny took a look at the makeshift door.

"I think it's safe to go out now." Kiki gave a quiet nod. Kenny crawled up towards the entrance, and cautiously started to remove the door. He peeked outside. Everything seemed quiet. There was no sign of the dogs…

And no sign of K.K.

"I think it's safe." The surfer boy pushed the door to the side, and slowly pulled himself out of the hole before turning around to help Kiki. Kiki immediately started looking for her sister. She started slowly walking towards the spot where she had last been.

Kiki gasped as she saw her sister's sprawled outline in the leaves of the forest floor, and the red stains beside it only made it worse.

"Relax." said Kenny, coming up behind her. "It's not real. It's just supposed to look real to scare us. That's like the point of the show." Kiki looked up at him, small tears dotting the corners of her eyes.

"She's probably just hanging out at the cabins waiting for someone to win. Don't worry." Kenny gave Kiki a comforting smile, and Kiki returned it with a small one of her own.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alyssa and Wes were still walking quietly through the woods.

"Any idea where Lauren went?" asked Alyssa.

"Not a clue." replied Wes. The party girl had been missing for some time now, and this wasn't too comforting to the two remaining.

"Maybe she got lost."

"When she was following us?"

"Good point." Alyssa started looking around. "You don't think…the dogs got her, do you?" asked Alyssa.

"Hmmm," Wes put his finger to the side of his face. "It's possible." Alyssa smiled nervously.

"Nah, I'm sure that's not it. She's probably just off trying to teach some alligators how to do the shuffle. You know how that girl loves to party." Alyssa laughed unconvincingly at her own joke.

"Aww, cheer up. I'm sure she's fine." Almost as in response to his statement, a nearby bush started rustling. "See, that's probably her now."

"Lauren?" asked Alyssa hopefully. The bush rustled once again. "Lauren, where have you been? I was about to have a major break…" A large black dog walked slowly out of the bushes. "down…"

Both teammates' eye grew wide. The dog growled menacingly.

"N-now remember Alyssa." said Wes smiling nervously. "It ain't gonna hurt us. It's only gonna spray us, and then we'll be just…"

Everything happened in an instance. The dog lunged. Alyssa screamed. The dog was almost on her, when something struck in on the side.

Alyssa looked to the side.

"LAUREN!!" yelled Alyssa in ecstasy.

"Hey, guys." said Lauren as the dog was trying to wiggle its way free of her grip.

"Where were you?"

"I saw this really cool flower, so I went over to investigate. That's when I saw the dogs approaching."

"Dogs? As in, more than one?"

"Yaaaaah, about that. You might wanna run." she said as the bushes behind her started rustling.

"But what about…"

"I'll be fine." said Lauren smiling brightly. "You guys just go on ahead, and I'll catch up later, kay?"

"O-kay." said Alyssa uncertainly as she and Wes started running. The dog slipped out of Lauren's grip, and jumped closer to the bushes. Two more dogs joined it on either side, all of them snarling.

Lauren jumped into a crouching state similar to those of the dogs, and started growling herself.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own species?" she said before barking at the three before her. The other three growled at her before moving forward. Lauren lunged with a snarl on her face just as the other three did the same. They met in the air. Lauren pushed one to the ground, and leapt sideways. The dog on the left tried to jump on her back to pin her, but she rolled to the right just in time.

Another jumped towards Lauren with his left flank facing her in a tackle. Lauren stuck her head under his stomach, and flipped him over her body. The dog landed on his feet, and went back in for the charge. The four opponents battle ferociously, none of them giving so much as an inch.

Alyssa looked back at the battle between dog and insane party girl.

"Keep runnin'!" yelled Wes from slightly in front of her. Alyssa returned her gaze forward.

She gasped. Two more dogs walked out in front of them. Alyssa and Wes slowed to a stop, and began slowly backing up.

"Easy there fellas. Wanna play fetch?" asked Wes nervously as he held his hands up in front of him. The two dogs lunged.

"Guys!" called out Lauren, extending her hand towards them. One of the dogs took advantage of the distraction to jump on her back, forcing her to the ground. A panel in the front of his collar opened up, and a red spray hit the one beneath him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Four down, and thirteen to go." said Izzy in front of the mess hall. "The Lycan Lemurs are currently in the lead. Will the Phantom Ferrets be able to catch up? Will the Lemurs be able to redeem themselves from yesterday's lose? And how trained are these dogs to be able to attack with that kind of strategy? Seriously, those are more the velociraptors from Jurassic Park." Izzy turned around towards the mess hall.

"Hey Duncan, where'd we get the dogs from?!"

"They're highly trained guard dogs from a maximum security prison in Germany!" yelled Duncan from inside.

"Okay,Thanks!" Izzy turned back toward the camera. "So there you go folks. Who will win. Tune in next time, for the most dramatic fire ceremony yet on Total Drama EEEEEEEEEEEEeeeeeeeeeeeek!!!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hey everyone. Sorry for the really long wait, but I have an excuse, I mean explanation. .**

**As you know, this story currently relies on the votes of the readers to determine who goes home, and, as of now, there's a four way tie. I wasn't sure how to write it in case of a tie, so I decided to wait and see if anyone else voted. Well, before I knew it five days had gone by. 0.0 I finally figured out a challenge, but then I got swamped with homework and a major test. Anyway, I offer my sincerest apologies. **

**Now, on to the good stuff. There is currently a four way tie. That means four characters are at risk. To all those creators out there, one of those characters could be yours. I need your votes to determine who will go home next. Now, the poll won't refresh itself until after the next person is voted off, so those who voted in the current pole won't be able to vote again until after next chapter, but to everyone else, I NEED YOUR VOTES!!! I've decided to give you a little hint as to which characters are currently at risk. I put three of them in the same group, and one of them in a different group. Think about that carefully as you try to decide whether to vote or not. X3**

**Anyway, that's my rant for this chapter. Vote quickly now so I can start work on the next one. Until next time. ^^**

**(P.S. If you ever think I'm being slow in updating, try voting. It just might make a difference. X3)**


	8. Who let the dogs out?

**Chapter 8: Who let the dogs out?**

"_Awwww, such a good dog, eh?"_

"_You do realize that thing could tear you hand off in a second, right?"_

"_Aww, he woodn't doo that."_

"_Just start filming."_

"_Okay. Three, two, one, eh?"_

Izzy stood in front of the mess hall with Gwen beside her, her arms wrapped around one of the dogs.

"Last time on Total Drama EEEEEEEeeeeeek!" screamed Izzy.

"The campers were once again set loose in the swamp, only this time, they weren't alone." said Gwen. "Twenty-two highly trained dogs were sent after them with the single goal of hunting…them…down."

"K.K. sacrificed herself for her sister, who wasn't on her team, and the trio of Alyssa, Wes, and Lauren all went down fighting."

"Well, at least Lauren went down fighting. The other two just sort of ran."

"Details, details. There are thirteen campers left. Who will survive? Who will get mauled? Who actually tastes like bacon instead of a cheap substitute? Find out this time on Total Drama EEEEEEEEeeeeeek!!!!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harley, Jerry, and Mac once again flattened themselves on the ground as a group of dogs ran by.

"I have to give you credit Harley. So far this mud thing was the best idea you've ever had." said Mac getting up.

"And when has an idea _I've _had not been a work of pure genius?" said Harley.

"I never said genius."

"You didn't need to." she said as she brushed past him. "Come on. We need to find some more mud before this batch cracks."

Mac helped Jerry up before the two of them followed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kenny pressed himself up against a tree and peeked around to the other side. After seeing nothing that looked dangerous he motioned quietly to Kiki.

Kiki nodded from a couple trees back, and sprinted to Kenny's side.

"If we can just keep quiet and hidden, we might have a chance at survival." said Kenny. He looked down at Kiki, who still seemed a little shaken. He grabbed the sides of her arms, and looked her in the eye.

"Don't worry. Everything's all right. Like I told you, she's not really hurt." The surfer boy gave Kiki a reassuring smile.

A barking noise came from the distance.

Kenny straightened up, and Kiki began looking around in fear.

"Dogs."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In a deep part of the swamp, far away from the competition, a girl with tanned skin and pigtails was walking through the mist clutching a basket.

"Noah?" she said looking around.

"Right here, genius." said a sarcastic voice through the mist. The girl looked towards where the voice had come from. As the mists started to dissipate, a boy wearing a sweater vest, and a scowl was seen sitting on top of a picnic table with arms crossed.

'Noah, there you are." said Katie, smiling nervously as she walked towards him. "I was afraid you wouldn't come."

"I shouldn't have come." said the bookworm. "But here I am, so let's just get this over with."

Katie sat down on the opposite side of the picnic table, and sat the picnic basket on top.

"Not really the best place for our first date, is it?" said Katie laughing nervously. Noah glared.

"Look, I'm sorry, okay!" said Katie suddenly. "I'm sorry that me and Katie made the doujinshi. I'm sorry we didn't tell you, and I'm sorry we sort of announced it to the whole world on national television."

"You're not doing too well at this apology thing." said Noah flatly.

"What more do you want of me! I said I'm sorry!"

"And that's supposed to make everything better?" said Noah. "You hurt me. Did you see me at all last year? Or the year before that? I didn't show any emotion. That's my thing. That's my defense against the world. I thought that if I ever let myself show emotion, that I'd get hurt. Then you come along." Katie stared guiltily at the ground.

"You were close to me. You and Sadie were really the only ones who talked to me the entire time we were at Playa de Loser. I started to trust you, thinking it might be nice to have an ally. Then you kept being nice, all the way through the second season. You smiled at me. You talked to me. Do you know how many people really did that before?" Katie shook her head.

"None. Oh, sure, I had a couple of online friends, and the rest of the cast at least tolerated me, but you actually went out of your way to see me. It was the first time anyone had ever done that. I started thinking about you, more and more. I knew I liked you, but I was afraid. I was afraid of what would happen if I actually put myself out there, and let me tell you, that's not an easy thing for me to admit."

"Then you had to go and ask me out. The stickin' coup de gra!" Noah threw his hands up in the air. "How could I say no?! How could I actually turn down someone who, for the first time in my _life_, I truly cared about?! I opened myself to you. I trusted you! And you betrayed me! All this time, I thought I knew you and…" Noah bit his lip as small tears formed in the corner of his eyes. He quickly sat back down, and turned so his back was to Katie.

Katie had a look of pure despair on her face. "I didn't know." she said quietly.

"What else is new?" said Noah as a small tear slid down his cheek, unseen to Katie.

"I'm serious. I never knew that I had that kind of effect on you."

"Well, you do. Congratulations, you're the first and last person to ever do so."

"Noah…" Katie stared at him. Not sure of what to say. She decided to try and lighten the mood. "It's not so bad. I mean, think of all the doujinshi there are of me and Sadie."

"Two."

"What?"

"There are two in all of existence. I looked it up to see if you knew how it felt. There were two made by a girl in the U.S. They each sold ten copies, but they were all returned within a week. The girl was so depressed that she set every one of them on fire, and relieved her despair by writing a NoCo fic that sold three-hundred copies the first day."

Katie stared at Noah's back.

"Oh…"

"Yah, oh." Katie started laughing. "And, what's so funny?" said Noah cocking an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry, but it's kinda funny about how popular you two are together."

"There is nothing funny about it."

"Are you kidding. You two are probably the biggest couple on the show next to Duncan and Courtney, and you two have never even done anything." Katie smiled mischievously. "Well, except for that kiss."

"It was not a kiss!" yelled Noah turning back around and rising. "I was sleeping! I didn't know what was going on! I…" Katie was smiling at him mischievously with her head resting on her hand.

Noah slowly drifted back down to his seat, blushing slightly, and crossed his arms.

"You know you want to forgive me." she said playfully.

"I know nothing." said Noah looking away.

"The great genius Noah knows nothing?!" said Katie in false shock. "Quick, someone alert the news!"

"That's not what I meant!"

Katie laughed lightly before sighing. "Look Noah. I'm sorry. I know what we did was wrong, and I promise we'll never make another one again, okay?" Katie looked at Noah pleadingly. Noah looked at her from the corner of his eye before sighing in defeat.

"You know, that whole being filled with sincerity thing is really annoying." he said with a slight smile.

"You'll get used to it." said Katie smiling back. "Now come on. I made this lunch especially for the two of us."

"Great. Do you have some Pepto Bismol to go with it?"

"And what is that supposed to mean?" said Katie raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing." said Noah smiling.

"I'll have you know that I'm a great cook."

"Yah, and I'm president of the male models association."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The leaves rustled around Kiki as Kenny lifted her up into the tree.

"Stay here. I'll go look around to see where they are." said Kenny. Kiki nodded as the surfer boy quietly ran off to fulfill his mission.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paige was listening intently.

"How far?" asked Vincent.

"Judging from the sound, I'd say that they're about five minutes away from our location." said Paige. Vincent sighed as he sat on a nearby tree stump.

"At least we have a good head start."

"Not necessarily." said Paige. "I'm only judging from what I hear. It's what I don't hear that worries me."

Vincent stared at her questioningly.

"I only hear three to five dogs in our direction. That means there are still more than fifteen other dogs that could be moving without barking."

"What are you getting at?" said the jock as raised a suspicious eyebrow.

"These dogs are obviously highly trained. It could be that some of them have been trained to bark during the chase to make the target think they're getting away while others have been trained to move silently and attack the target when they lower their guard."

"Aw, come on. You really think that these things are _that _smart?" said Vincent smiling, and looking incredulously at Paige.

"Never underestimate your opponent." Paige walked past him, and Long, who had been sitting quietly nearby, followed. Vincent hesitated for a while before getting up to follow.

There was a rustling in the bushes around him. Vincent looked at them nervously.

"Uh…guys." he said slowly. He watched as several hounds start to slink out of the brush, hunched low to the ground, and snarling quietly.

"Guys!" he yelled with more volume as they got closer. He opened his mouth.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!"_

Kiki screamed as the dogs jumped up trying to grab her heels. There were four of them, all jumping far too close for comfort.

"B-Bad…Dog." said Kiki as one of the dogs jumped again. "Bad!"

The tree was not the tallest the swamp had to offer. The branch she sat on was only slightly higher than Kenny's head, and these dogs just kept getting closer.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!!!" she screamed once more.

"Hey!" The dogs turned their attention in the opposite direction. Kenny was standing there, waving frantically for the dogs attention.

"HEY! FIDO! Try and take a piece out of this!" he turned and started running in the opposite direction. The dogs looked at each other briefly before charging after him.

"K-Kenny!" yelled Kiki as he ran.

"I'll be fine! Just go!" he yelled over his shoulder. Kiki started to cry as she watched the group disappear into the trees.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kenny fled for, what he felt was, his life. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew that he wasn't in serious danger, but the creepy swamp, the barking dogs, seeing that creepy red liquid, everything just got his adrenaline going. He started dodging around tree, trying to lose them, but to no avail.

'_There's too many.'_ he thought to himself. _'I can't outrun them forever.'_ And he was right. Even as he was thinking it, the dogs were gaining ground.

He saw a small lake up ahead. It wasn't that big, maybe a hundred feet across. He could swim that easily. The problem was, could the dogs?

He looked behind him. They were getting closer.

'_It's my only shot.' _He got to the edge of the lake, and dived. There was a loud plop as he went beneath the surface. The dogs got to the edge, jumped high in the air, tucked their legs close to their bodies, and went into the water.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do you see any?"

Mack shook his head. They had been searching for a fresh source of mud for a while.

"How hard is it to find a decent sized puddle of mud in a _swamp!_" screamed Harley in frustration.

"Quiet." said Mack. "You'll tell the dogs where we are."

"Oh, shut up." said Harley.

"Hey, I'm helping you because I like you. That can easily change." Harley smiled and went up to Mack.

"You know, I think a man in mud is soooo hot." She started tracing circles on his chest.

"Careful, pretty boy might get jealous. Aren't you supposed to be _his_ stalker?" Harley got an angry look on her face, and shoved Mack to the ground.

"I am _not_ a stalker. I simply know what I want." She crossed her arms, and walked off in a huff. Mack got up, and brushed himself off, causing small chunks of dried mud to plop to the ground.

"You sure picked a winner." said the Mafioso to Jerry sarcastically. Jerry looked at Mack, and then shifted his gaze to Harley. He smiled. Those blood-thirsty eyes, that psychotic mindset, that inner wrath, what more could someone want in a girl.

"Earth to Jerry." said Mack waving a hand in front of him. Jerry shook his head to get back to reality.

"Look," said Mack with a sigh. "If you want crackpot that much, I'll help you get her, but you'll owe me big time, capiche?"Jerry smiled slightly and nodded.

"You're so lucky I chose you as a pal." said Mack smiling and shaking his head. Jerry punched him in the arm, and Mack punched back. They both smiled before running after Harley.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kiki could only stare in horror at the pond. There, floating on the surface of the water, was a large red cloud. She tried to hold back tears, but to no avail.

Her mind flashed back to her sister. How she had blatantly sacrificed herself to protect her. _'K.K.'_

Her mind switch to the last images she had seen of Kenny. How he had lured the dogs away so she could keep going. _'Kenny.'_

Both had sacrificed themselves for her. She turned around at the sound of growling. In the distance were three of the dogs, all with eyes on her. She cringed back frightened.

As the dogs got closer, she started to take a step. One dog let out a loud bark, which caused her to take the step back in fear. She watched as they approached, ever so slowly.

This was the end. All the sacrifices had been for nothing. The dogs were going to get her, and both Kenny and K.K. would loath her for losing.

She stopped shaking. She couldn't let that happen. She was scared of the dogs, but she was more scared of her sister being disappointed in her. With fear in her eyes, she did the only thing she could think of.

She ran.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harley was walking ahead of the group in an attempt to find more of her disguise with Mack and Jerry following close behind.

"Try talking to her." whispered Mack to Jerry. Jerry nodded, and walked up beside Harley.

"So…What do you like to eat?" asked Jerry. Mack smacked his head.

"Lots of stuff." Mack looked up in surprise at the fact that she had actually answered. "I've been told I'm a fairly good cook."

"Ah." said Jerry. There was a moment of silence. "What was that thing you were eating this morning?"

"You remember that snake I bit on the first day." Jerry nodded. "I liked the taste."

"Ah." Mack looked like he was about to throw up.

Another moment of silence. "So…"

"Look!" said Harley throwing her hands back, and smacking directly into Jerry's nose. Harley ran ahead as Jerry held his now bleeding nose.

"Well, that went well." said Mack flatly. Jerry glared at him before looking up at what Harley had found.

"Finally." said the psychopath. She was standing by the edge of a small lake, and rubbing herself with mud.

"Oh, mud. The Holy Grail of the swamp." said Mack rolling his eyes. Jerry went and started putting mud on.

"Say what you want, but this stuff has saved our butts three different times." Harley looked into the water at her mud covered reflection. Suddenly a hand popped out of the water. It stuck its fingers deep into the mud, and started to pull itself out of the water. First came a blonde haired head, then a torso covered by a red stained shirt. The body dragged itself mostly out of the lake, and plopped down in front of Harley, unconscious.

Harley had been staring at it neutrally as the entire event had taken place. Mack and Jerry just stared with looks of shock, utterly speechless. Harley prodded it once with her finger, then again.

No response.

"Well, I'm outta here. See you guys in a few hours." she said as she grabbed the body by the ankles, and started hauling it deeper into the swamp.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!?" screamed Mack.

"Hello? Hot blonde guy, completely unconscious, what do you think I'm doing?" she said rolling her eyes as if it were the most obvious thing in the universe. She started dragging him back into the swamp. Jerry sprang into action. Her rushed at Harley, grabbed the body, and threw it back into the lake.

"HEY!" yelled Harley, outraged. "That was mine!" She kneed Jerry in between the legs, and when he fell to his knees, she slammed her fist on his head, sending him face down into the dirt. Mack watched this display with one eye twitching.

'_It's official. I have teamed up with the biggest nut jobs the world has to offer.'_ Mack shook his head, and went to get the body.

"And I thought things in the mafia were insane." He pulled the body out of the water and flipped it over.

"Hey, guys!" he yelled. Harley looked over while Jerry rolled up into a ball, holding himself. "It's Kenny."

Harley walked over. "Hm, so it is." Mack punched the blonde hard in the stomach causing him to spew out some water. Kenny started to sit up, coughing.

"What happened?" he asked, looking around.

"Apparently the dogs got you." said Mack. "Looks like you're out of the game." Kenny looked down.

"Yah, I kindda figured."

"What happened?" asked Harley.

"I was luring the dogs away from Kiki, and tried to get them off my tail by diving in the lake. Unfortunately, it looks like they were trained on land _and_ in water. They circled around me, then two of them grabbed my ankles, and started pulling me down so I couldn't get away. The other two just sort of got to my chest, and, before I knew what was happening, I was surrounded by this big red cloud."

"Wooooow." said Harley. "Stinks to be you. Come on Mack. Jerry, get your butt up, and get moving." Harley grabbed one last glob of mud, slapped it on herself, then started off. Kenny stared at her as she left.

"Don't feel too bad." said Mack. "You may be a loser, but at least you aren't dead." Mack slapped him twice on the shoulder, leaving large mud stains, and walked off. Jerry slowly got up, snorted at Kenny, and followed the rest.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Crypt-

Gwen: Honestly, that was pretty brutal.

Kenny: Note to self: Never ask any of those guys for help.

Harley: If only Jerry hadn't have thrown him back in the lake…*sigh*

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Logan and company were still walking along at a fair clip. They hadn't had any encounters thus far, and, frankly, it was starting to worry them, or at least Katrina.

"Why haven't any of the dogs tried to get us yet?" asked Katrina, nervously looking around.

"Does it really matter?" asked Logan. "As long as they're off our trail, I'm okay with it."

"But…"

"Feel free to go and search for them if it bothers you too much." said Mel. Katrina glared.

"It's not that. It's just that these are supposed to be highly trained dogs. The fact that they haven't so much as gotten close to us worries me."

"Relax, Katrina. I'm sure everything will be fine." said Tory reassuringly. "I mean, it's not like they're so smart that they're going to lay a trap for us or anything."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"GUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUYS!!!" yelled Vincent with the dogs close on his tail. It was just like when he was little, except that, this time, he was much faster. Unfortunately, so were the dogs.

"GUUUUUUUUUYS!!!" Paige and Long turned around to see him running towards them.

"What's going…" Vincent rushed straight past them. "On?" asked Paige. Both of them looked back towards where he'd come from, and saw the dogs getting closer.

"Oh, crud!" yelled Paige. She and Long took off, slowly catching up to Vincent.

"I told you they were laying a trap!" screamed Paige.

"You were right, and I was wrong! You were right, and I was wrong!" yelled Vincent. "Now, can we, please, just keep running?!" Paige just gave him a slight glare before the three of them increased their speed, with Vincent in front.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Crypt-

Vincent: Paige can run pretty fast considering that she wasn't running on as much adrenaline as we were. She'd be great on the track team.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where are they?" asked Harley, looking around. "We haven't seen, or heard, any dogs for the past twenty minutes."

"Relax." said Jerry. "If they show up, I'll beat the *beep* out of them."

"Yah," said Harley. "And then I'll grow wings, and fly away to fetch the magic dog bone that will banish them all away." Harley rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Hey, I could take those mutts on, no problem!" said Jerry.

"No one's doubting you. It's just that there are more of them than there are of us." said Mack.

"Doesn't matter. I'd still rip them apart, limb from limb!" Harley licked her lips with a dreamy look on her face.

"Hmmm, barbequed dog legs. Hehehehehehehe…" Mack stared at her.

"You've got freaky tastes in food."

"Don't knock it till you try it." said Harley smiling.

"You've _tried_ that?" asked Mack.

"No, but if Jerry comes through, then I'll get to veeeery soon." Harley laughed in a psychotic manner as the others stared.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Crypt-

Mack: I've met some pretty strange people in the mafia business. I once met a guy who ate his own hand off because he thought his fingers looked like sausages, but Harley? She is _the_ freakiest person I've ever met.

Harley: What? So I like to experiment, big deal.

Jerry: I like a girl with an appetite. *smiles nastily*

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Look, if anything happens, we'll just hide in the background until they pass by. That's the whole point of walking around in the mud man getups." said Mack.

"Aww, take all the fun out of it." said Harley pouting. The trio walked into a clearing with six medium sized brown rocks in it.

"Uh, let's take a break." said Harley walking towards one of the rocks.

"I don't think that's such a good idea." said Mack. "The dogs might catch up to us."

"Will you relax? They're probably miles away from us, chasing their own tales." Harley sat down on one of the rock. "Huh?"

"What?"

"That's weird. This rock is…soft." Harley started rubbing her hand along the rock. She lifted up her hand, and looked at it. "It's covered in mud."

The rock started to vibrate under her, as a growling noise sounded throughout the clearing. Harley quickly looked down where she had rubbed her hand. It was black.

"Harley?" asked Mack. Harley jumped away from the 'rock'. It started moving. It rose on four legs, and turned to face the three campers.

"*beep*" said Jerry. Now standing around them, in a large half circle, were six mud covered dogs, all in the exact shade that the trio was wearing.

"They stole my idea!" shouted Harley.

"No, I think they had it first, it's just we used it before them." said Mack.

"Same thing." Harley started looking around quickly. "Jerry, if we're gonna have barbeque tonight, you better get to work!" Jerry hesitated for a moment before charging.

He let out a cry of battle, and raised two fists in the air, ready to slam them on one of the hounds. The dog quickly leapt to the side.

The dogs teamed up, and attacked. One jumped in a flying tackle to Jerry's face, knocking it to the side. Another repeated the action from the other side, and then another. Harley and Mack could only watch as the killer hounds slammed repeatedly into to Jerry, usually in the face, stomach, or back.

"Okay, so now their ninjas." said Mack quietly as he watched Jerry get beaten to a pulp by the onslaught of dogs.

"Well, it looks like no barbeque tonight, but, in the mean time, let's get out of here."

"And leave Jerry?"

"You wanna go help him?" Mack looked over to wear Jerry was taking hit after hit in rapid succession.

"I'll pass." The two remaining members of the trio silently slunk off into the woods.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Crypt-

Gwen: Wow. I had no idea they could do that. What exactly are these things?

Izzy: *reading directly from a piece of paper* These dogs are completely normal highly trained dogs, and, in no way, reflect any secret military operations that the German government may be attempting. * crumples up paper and throws paper over shoulder* Yeah, right. The detergent that doubled as a weight loss supplement they were trying to sell on the shopping channel was more convincing than that. *looks thoughtful* Although, it did sorta work. I tried to eat it, and I started throwing up, and the next time I weighed myself I weighed three pounds less.

Mack: I sorta felt bad for Jerry, but in the mafia business, if a guy's dead weight, you drop him. *pauses* Of course then you go back later, and take out all the guys who got to the dead weight guy, so there's some kind of justice there.

Jerry: *heavily bruised with one black eye, lots of bandages, and a red stain on the front of his shirt* I do _not_ like dogs.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kiki was panting hard. The dogs were right on her tail.

"Bad dog! Bad dog!" she shouted as she jumped over another log. She chanced a look over her shoulder, and saw them moving through the forest with expert skill. She knew that she couldn't escape them. She had to find somewhere to hide.

She faced forward. There was a break in the foliage just ahead. All she had to do was make it there. She took one last look back, and sprinted.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vincent was roughly ten meters ahead of the rest as they continued to run from the dogs. His lungs burned, his heart hammered against his chest, but he kept running.

Long and Paige were starting to tire. Vincent was far ahead of them, and showed no sign of slowing down.

"We can't…keep this…up….forever…" said Paige panting between words.

"I'm willing to try!" shouted Vincent. He increased his speed slightly, rushing head first away from the nightmarish canines.

Paige watched him sprint forward, then everything seemed to slow. Paige saw a black shape come flying out of the bushes ahead of them. She tried to scream in warning, but nothing came out. The black shape slammed into Vincent far ahead of them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Crypt-

Izzy: Now let's watch that again folks. *Izzy presses a button on a remote control. The scene of the black shape slamming into Vincent is played in regular time over and over and over again.* Now in slooooooow motion. *scene plays in slow motion. The camera focuses on the look on Vincent's face as he goes down.* Now super fast! *scene plays in hyper fast forward.* I LOVE SPECIAL EFFECTS!!!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"VINCENT!" screamed Paige as the jock went down. Vincent slammed hard into the ground.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!" Vincent screamed as the dog barked into his face. Long grabbed Paige by the shoulder, and began tugging her down a different path. The group of dogs following split up between following them, and going after Vincent. The last thing Paige saw before the trees blocked her view was a red covered hand sinking slowly into a group of four barking dogs.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harley and Mack were running from tree to tree, trying their best to blend into the background.

"They're gonna find us eventually. We should stop all this hiding and just bolt." said Mack.

"You bolt if you want. My stealth plan's got me this far, and it's takin' me all the way." said Harley. Mack hesitated for a moment. Should he stick with Harley, or go off on his own?

He decided to risk it. He broke into a dead sprint, right through the trees. "Mack!" she called in a loud whisper. He kept running. "Oh, for goodness sake!" she started to run after him. Almost immediately after Mack started running, a large group of dogs surrounded him.

"Harley!" called Mack. Some of the dogs saw the psycho running towards him, and started going after her. Harley hesitated for the slightest moment. She back-flipped into the air onto a tree branch, a safe from the terrors below.

"Harley! Get down here, and help me!" called Mack.

"Sorry, Macaroni! You were the one who decided to run! Now it's time to pay the piper!" called Harley from the tree. The circle of dogs around Mack started closing in on him. Harley prepared to jump to another branch when she heard a growling noise beside her. She turned her head, and came face to face with a growling dog. She stared at it with a flat expression.

"You do know you're not supposed to be able to climb trees, right?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Crypt-

Harley: *with a red stain on her shirt* Those are not dogs. Those are clearly some form of cybernetic terminator hounds, like K-9 units or something. *looks down at her shirt* On the plus side, now my top matches my skirt.

Mack: *with a red stain on his shirt* Although I am _really _ticked at Harley for trying to abandon me, I admire the way she was willing to do whatever it took to win. I have a newfound respect for her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Logan and the rest of the group had just walked into a clearing. Tory was finally walking on her own.

"_Bad dog! Bad dog!"_

"What was that?" asked Mel.

"You think it could be the dogs?" asked Katrina nervously looking around.

"Since when do dogs talk?" asked Logan.

"You know that's not what I meant!" shouted Katrina.

"It sounded like…" said Tory. Just at that moment, a blonde girl with white cat ears on her hat rushed out from the bushes, and slammed into Jacob, knocking them both down.

"KIKI!" shouted Tory, rushing over to help her friend up. "What happened?"

Chaos ensued.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paige and Long were running as fast as they could. There was only one dog chasing them now. The other two that had come after them had split off to the sides for some unknown reason.

"There's only one of them." said Paige. "We're on opposing teams. If we split up, then whoever the dog doesn't follow wins." Long was sweating profusely, fear in his eyes from the memory of the red fluids that came out of the dog's collars.

"…I'll try to get it to follow me." she said. Long looked at her in shock. "My team doesn't need to know, and I'm not afraid of dogs or blood. Besides, I can outrun you any day." she said smiling, though sweat was pouring down her face. Long looked uncertain.

"On the count of three, we split up!" Long hesitantly nodded. "One…Two…" She never got to three. As the trees around them dissipated, a large triangular cliff came into view. Long and Paige immediately started skidding to a halt. Their feet finally stopped at almost the edge of the jutting rock. Paige couldn't stop herself from looking over into a lake about thirty feet below. The two got up, and started to look around for an escape.

They found none. The rock jutted straight out from the cliff in a triangle, which meant that the sides leading back into the swamp were gone, and the only way back into it was past a growling dog. Paige glanced at Long, who was staring in horror at the ferocious hound slowly approaching them. Paige raked her brain for a plan.

The dog rushed at them, leaping into a flying tackle. Paige acted fast. She got directly in front of Long, shielding him. The dog, not prepared for the sudden interference, slammed into the two of them, sending all three soaring over the cliff.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The dogs rushed out of the foliage into the clearing. Tory stared at them momentarily before Kiki moving jerked her back into awareness.

Kiki jumped off Jacob, who was almost immediately set upon by one of the dogs.

Katrina turned and started to run, but one of the dogs jumped on her back instead, pinning her to the ground.

Mel was busy dodging hound after hound, many of whom were desperately trying to get her to the ground.

Tory was busily looking around for an escape. Logan watched as one of the canines was slowly sneaking up behind her.

"TORY!" he yelled. He ran forward. Tory only had time to look at him with a shocked expression before he slammed into her, pinning her to the ground, and shielding her with his body.

Kiki was running from three of the dogs. She saw a low tree branch coming up. If she could just make it up there, she would be safe until the end of the competition. She got close, and leapt. The dogs were still a distance behind her. She was going to make it!

"Where do ya think you're going?!" said Mel. She grabbed a hold of Kiki's ankle, and pulled her back, throwing her to the ground before climbing up into the tree herself.

Kiki landed hard. Her vision went blurry from a combination of the pain in the back of her head, and the tears flowing from her eyes. She lay perfectly still as she saw a black bur cross her vision. A spraying noise came from close by, but, to her, it could have been a million miles away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The water of the lake sloshed slightly as Paige pulled herself and Long from the waters with a large red stain on her back. She heard a sloshing noise from not too far away, and turned to watch as the dog that had tackled them slowly walked out of the water. It shook itself, spraying water everywhere, and turned to look at them. There was a long moment of silence as he stared directly into Paige's eyes. He finally looked away, huffed slightly, and walked off into the swamp.

Long coughed slightly beside her. She turned to look at him, now sitting up. His eye widened as he saw the red stain on his arm.

"Don't worry." she said quietly. "Close your eyes." Long hesitantly complied. Paige stepped behind him, and jerked up at his hoodie. Long tried to resist at first, but soon raised his arms in compliance. The hoodie slipped off his body, and Paige wadded it up so the stain wasn't visible, and sat it in his lap.

"You can open your eyes now." said Paige. Long opened his eye, and gave a brief nod of thanks to Paige.

"Don't mention it." she said smiling, making fun of his silent demeanor. "I only did it because of how freaked out you looked when you saw blood." Paige's smile quickly disappeared as an air-horn noise sounded throughout the swamp.

"_Attention campers!..."_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"_Attention Campers! The competition is now officially over!"_

Logan pushed himself up, and started looking around. He smiled.

"Looks like we won, babe." His smile quickly transformed into a slightly confused look.

"_Isn't the ground usually hard?"_ He started moving his fingers around on something big and squishy. He looked down, and instantly paled.

Tory was staring up at him with a look of rage so powerful, that if Logan had been a weaker person, he would have exploded from the sheer intensity.

"You've had…your hands…on my chest…for the _past ten minutes." _hissed Tory from between her teeth. Logan's eyes drifted down towards the location of hands, only to see them pressing against the exact area he had wanted to see most. Almost out of his control, his squeezed his hands twice more.

"GET OFF OF ME!!" Tory violently threw Logan off, before standing up.

"Wow, I didn't think you had it in you." said Mel laughing as she hopped down from the tree. Katrina sat up rubbing her head.

"What happened?"

"Logan just had a ten minute groping session with Tory's chest." said Mel. Katrina's eyes went wide before looking over at Logan in fury.

"I knew we couldn't trust you!" she yelled.

"But I did it to protect her!" yelled Logan.

"Well you didn't do a very good job!" yelled Tory as she indicated her leg, covered in red fluids.

"Oh." said Logan.

"Yah, OH!" yelled Tory as she stared at him in pure rage.

"Look, I'm sorry, okay?" said Logan.

"Just go back to the lake." she said still angry.

"But…"

"GO!" Logan got up slowly and started walking back towards the cabins. Katrina walked over to Tory, and laid a hand on her shoulder.

"You okay?"

"I'll be fine." said Tory. "I just need some alone time." Katrina smiled gently.

"I understand." said Katrina. "If you feel like you need someone to talk to, you know where to find me." Tory's anger seemed to fade somewhat, and she gave a small smile.

"Thanks."

"Awww, how touching." said Mel, her hands in her pockets, and a sneer on her face.

"Just leave us alone." said Katrina.

"Whatever you say." Mel smiled, and started walking past the two. Katrina smiled before going over to help Jacob, and leaving the clearing. Tory watched them go before taking a deep breath and letting it out.

"Deep cleansing breaths. Deep cleansing breaths." Tory stopped when she heard the sound of someone crying. She turned around, and saw Kiki sitting on the ground in tears with her head to her knees.

"What's wrong?" said Tory as she went over to comfort the blonde twin. Kiki looked up revealing a red stain on her top.

"Oh." said Tory. "That's nothing. The same thing happened to me too." Tory stretched out her fake blood stained leg. Kiki shook her head.

"K-K.K. K-Kenny." said Kiki.

"What about them?" asked Tory confused.

"P-prot-tected M…." Kiki burst into a fresh wave of tears. Tory put a slightly confused hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, don't cry. I'm sure that whatever happened will work out okay." Tory gave a comforting smile to Kiki, and Kiki returned with a small one of her own. Tory whipped a tear from Kiki's cheek. "Now, come on, it's time to face the music." Tory helped Kiki to her feet, and they both started walking towards the cabins.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Izzy, Gwen, and Duncan were standing in front of the mess hall with eighteen campers standing in front of them.

"Well, what can we say? You were hunted, you ran, and you ended up dog meat." said Duncan.

"But not everyone." said Gwen smiling. "Mel, after a brutal move, walked away blood free, making the Phantom Ferrets the winner of today's challenge!"

Most of the Phantom Ferrets start cheering as the Lycan team looked somewhat down.

"Wow, two loses in a row guys." said Izzy to the Lycan team. "Not off to a good start, are ya?" The Lycan team remained silent.

"Well, as much as we loathe to say it, the Lycan Lemurs lost, which means it's time for you guys to send someone home." said Gwen.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Crypt-

Katrina: No one hurts my friend and gets away with it!

Logan: You just plain bug me, so I think it's time you went back to the rat hole you crawled out of.

Long:…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The fires blazed blue as Izzy once more made her dramatic entrance.

"Are you going to do that every time?" asked Logan as he and the other campers sat on the rotting logs at the ceremonial grounds.

"Possibly. I might do something else later…if I feel like it." said Izzy before clearing her throat, and talking in a creepy Spanish accent.

"It is time once again for the ceremony of the dead. Your team has lost, and you have now selected one of your own to be a sacrifice to the spirits." Izzy held out the branch with seven candy skulls hanging from it.

"When I call you name, you must come up, and get your skull."

"Katrina

Tory

Lauren

Jerry

Vincent.

Kiki."

All the campers went up to fetch their skulls. Only Long and Logan sat on the log.

"Long and Logan. Double Ls, just like a llama." said Izzy. "_Me llamo Llama Mama. Tu llamas Llama Pajama. Su llama Llama Rama…"_ said Izzy apparently having fun with the word llama.

"Can we just get on with this before my hair turns grey." said Logan with arms crossed.

"Fine, fine, way to be a kill joy." said Izzy frowning. "The last skull goes to…"

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

"Long." Long got up, and walked over to get his skull. Logan stood up angrily.

"Fine! Be that way! I don't need you!" Logan walked off in a huff towards the Boat of The Dead. Tory stared after him with a look between anger and sadness. Right before he left, he gave Tory a warm smile, and, despite herself, Tory couldn't help but smile back.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Crypt-

Tory: It's not that I like him like that. It's just, he did try to help me. And, in his own way, he was kind of sweet.

Katrina: I told you no one messed with my friends.

Lauren: I heard about what Logan did to Tory. So not cool.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tory sat on the edge of the platform that held up the Lycan girls' cabin with Kiki beside her. Tory stared up at the full moon as it shined down upon the waters.

"Hey! We're baaaaack!" shouted Lauren as she and Katrina climbed out of the trap door in the middle of the room, with Lauren holding a small bag.

"Dinner was really gross, but DJ was nice enough to slip us some sandwiches. Want one?" said Lauren pulling a sandwich out of the bag, and holding it out to Tory. Tory shook her head.

"Come on! You need to eat something. If you don't, you'll be too weak to beat the crud out of competitive business people."

Tory smiled, but said nothing. Lauren looked slightly worried, but Katrina put a hand on her shoulder, and sat down between Kiki and Tory.

"I know it must feel bad." said Katrina.

"What must feel bad?" asked Tory confused.

"Losing two guys you sorta liked."

"I did not…" yelled Tory, but Katrina cut her off.

"Oh, come on now. We all know you had a thing for Ryan, and I saw the way you looked at Logan when he left." Katrina smiled knowingly, which caused Tory to look down and blush.

"Ryan was really nice. He was so sweet and sensitive and good looking and…" Katrina smiled at her. "Oh, just be quiet."

"And what about Logan?" asked Lauren.

"He was sweet too, only more in a perverted, big brother kind of way."

They all sat for a moment, just staring at the moon.

"You know, we need each other!" said Katrina. Everyone looked at her, slightly confused.

"What do you mean?" asked Tory.

"Well, let's think about it. Tory, you have the know-how to concoct elaborate strategies for hostile takeovers, and you kick major butt." Tory smiled.

"Kiki, you're really sweet, and see things just as they are." Kiki blushed and looked away.

"Lauren, you're totally original, and completely insane. No one knows what you're going to do next." Lauren laughed happily at the comment.

"And I know all about the group coordination and strategies from looking after my dad's business. Plus, I have the intelligence to figure out exactly what we need to do to win." said Katrina. "Don't you see? As a team, we'd be unstoppable!"

"So, what do you propose?" asked Tory.

"An alliance. The alliance to end all alliances. An alliance that will take us all the way to the final five!"

The other three girls thought for a moment. Tory thought about her situation. This could be very good for her.

Kiki imagined herself not being a burden to her sister, about how K.K., Kenny, or anyone else would never have to sacrifice themselves to save her again.

Lauren mainly just thought about how much fun it would be.

"So, what do you say?" asked Katrina.

"Count me in!" said Tory.

"Me too!" yelled Lauren. Kiki nodded her agreement.

"That's great! I say this calls for a celebration! Group hug!" All the girls grouped together in a big hug, all with eyes closer.

Katrina smiled to herself. This was the best plan ever.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Another exciting challenge. Logan is gone, and the PG-D rating on this show can sleep a little more soundly at night." said Izzy in her poncho.

"But, what will happen next? Will the newfound alliance of four blondes work out? What will the next challenge be? And who will be voted off next?" said Gwen in her Gwen-reaper outfit.

"Tune in next time to find out, on Total Drama EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeekkk!!!!!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I Know! Most shocking elimination yet. I was actually surprised when I saw the votes. I had a lot planned for Logan, but it is the reader's decision that counts. I am but the pen, and my readers tell me what to write.**

**Sorry it took me so long to update. The Microsoft Word trial that came with my laptop ran out, and I had no idea what to do for a couple of days. I'm currently running on a trial version I found on the website. I'll probably need to buy the full version at some point. If only it wasn't so expensive!!!!**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! There's should be a fresh poll up on my profile for you to vote in on who should go home next. Make sure to vote so I can get up the next chapter a soon as I possibly can. Also, I've been getting some feedback on a pairing with Long, mostly him and Kiki. What is your opinion? Send in any ideas for pairings you think would be good for him, or any pairing or plot ideas, and we'll see what pops out.**

**Anyway, that's my chapterly rant. Make sure to vote everyone! Until next time! ^^**

**(P.S. I haven't been doing this, but I feel I should, so here goes. I do not own TDI, TDA, or any other TD vowel except for TDE. I do not own any of the characters, just the ideas. If I diiiiiiid own TDI or TDA, many things would happen, including, but not limited to, more scenes with Izzy, and the formation of many interesting couples. X3)**


	9. It's All Mine

**Chapter 9: It's All Mine**

'_An alliance that will take us all the way to the final five! *whiiiiir* An alliance that will take us all the way *whiiiiir* An alliance."_'

Heather sat quietly in her large black swivel chair in the editing room, watching the same scene over and over again. There was a single screen in front of her, which was the only light currently illuminating the dark room. There was a quiet knocking at the door.

"Come in!" she said somewhat distractedly. A boy wearing a blue shirt, green pants, and square glasses quietly opened the door, and walked up beside her.

"Hey."

"Hey." Harold leaned down, and the two shared a very brief kiss.

"What are you watching?"

"One of the scenes from last night." Heather played the scene.

"_An alliance. The alliance to end all alliances. An alliance that will take us all the way to the final five!"_

Harold smiled. "It looks like we have our first alliance."

"Whether or not it's a good thing is the question." said Heather narrowing her eyes at the screen.

"What do you mean?"

"That girl." Heather pointed to Katrina on the screen, right in the middle of a four-way group hug. "There's something not right about her."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not sure. I can't quit put my finger on it, but there's just something about her." Heather leaned back in her chair, and put her finger to the side of her face thoughtfully.

"Well, we can worry about that later. Beth, Leshawna, and Bridgette are waiting for us in the staff catering tent, and Izzy had sushi flown in straight from Japan."

"Did they remember to get veggie sushi for Bridgette?"

"Yep." said Harold smiling. Heather smiled back. The two of them shared a slightly longer kiss.

"You go on ahead." said Heather. "I just have to finish up here, and then I'll be right there, kay?"

"Kay." Harold smiled one last time at her before exiting the room. Almost immediately Heather's smile vanished. She took out her cell phone and began dialing.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey, Lindsey." said Heather smiling.

"_Oh, hey Heather! How are you?! Oh, are you calling about our trip to the mall? It's going to be like so much fun!"_

"Tell me about it." said Heather.

"_Oh, which store do you think we should go to first?"_

Heather put her finger to her chin thoughtfully. "Well, Karen's Closet has the best deals, and I personally like Clips, but I know how you love Clarisse's, so let's go there first."

"_Yaaaay, I love Clarisse's! They have this really cute top there, and I sooooo wanna buy it."_ Heather smiled at Lindsey's happy reaction. She then turned serious.

"Listen, Lindsey?"

"_Yah?"_

"I need a favor."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Three, two, one, eh."_

"Gooooooooooooooood morning!!!!"

Everyone in the Lycan girls' cabin slowly stirred to see Lauren bouncing around.

"How are my new alliance-mates doing today?"

"We were doing slightly better until we were woken up." said Katrina. Tory stretched her arms yawning, and Kiki sleepily rubbed her eyes.

"But it's the first morning after the formation of our alliance. I wanted it to be special." said Lauren beaming.

"Lauren, you can't just go around bragging about our alliance." said Katrina. Lauren stopped bouncing, and cocked her head to the side.

"Why not?"

"Becaaaaauuuuuse, if everyone knew we were in an alliance, they would start to feel threatened, and start trying to break us up." Lauren continued to stare.

"You know, she does have a point." said Tory. "In business, when a rival company gets too strong, the best thing to do is start buying up small parts of it, and breaking it down until you it's no longer a threat."

"Oooooooh." said Lauren. "Now I get it."

"Exactly, which is why we need to keep our alliance a secret from everyone." said Katrina before turning to Kiki. "Including family."

Kiki started fidgeting nervously.

"Think of it this way," said Tory wrapping her arm around Kiki. "If K.K. doesn't know about the alliance, then she'll have one less thing to worry about. Plus, if she sees how well you're being taken care of, she can concentrate on her own team, and have less of a chance of being kicked off." Kiki smiled at this thought.

"You see, it's all for the best." said Katrina smiling.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Crypt-

Lauren: This alliance thing is going to be soooo much fun. We can sleep together, party together, and, after a while, I can teach them the ways of a prank master. *goes into yoga pose*

Tory: In business, company mergers can sometimes turn a small company into a super giant. In friendship, it can make even the bleakest situations happier, and you'll always have someone to talk to. No matter what, it's a win-win situation.

Katrina: I can't wait for our alliance to take effect. We'll probably be a little rusty at first, but, as we make our way to the final five, we'll only grow stronger and stronger.

Kiki: *smiles*

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey guys!" yelled Lauren. Everyone was gathered outside the mess hall after an announcement over the intercoms to meet there.

"Check out what I did!" Lauren turned around to the group of four dogs sitting behind her.

"Weren't those things supposed to be sent back to wherever they came from after yesterday's challenge." said Mel as she and several other looked nervously at the dogs.

"I'm not sure." said Lauren thoughtfully. "I just know I saw them wandering outside the mess hall this morning, so I decided to teach them a new trick. Check it out!" She turned around to the dogs.

"Who let the dogs out!"

"_Woof woof woof woof!"_

"Who let the dogs out!"

"_Woof woof woo woof!"_

"Wow," said Harley. "You managed to teach dogs to bark. _Super_ impressive." She rolled her eyes.

"Who said I was done?" said Lauren smiling evilly. She turned back around, and the dogs got into a triangle formation behind her.

"Who let the dogs out!"

"_Woof woof woof woof!" _Immediately Lauren, and the four dogs behind her broke into a dance routine.

"When the party was nice, the party was jumpin!"

All the campers watched in amazement as she and the dogs performed a fully choreographed routine to the full song of "Who let the Dogs out?" by Bahamen with Lauren singing, and the dogs barking to form the backbeat of the song. The routine ended with Lauren doing a back flip, landing in a kneeling position with her upper body straight and her arms stretched out level, and the dogs doing back flips onto her arms to form a miniature pyramid.

Everyone just stared. Eventually several people burst into boisterous applause, but a lot of people just remained quiet.

"You taught them all that in the hour and half before we had to come here?" said Harley.

"Yep." said Lauren beaming. "They're super fast learners."

"Just don't corrupt them." Everyone turned around to see Duncan leaning against the doorway.

"Why are they still here?" asked Jerry.

"Well, I started liking the idea of having the world's best killer dog squad, so I asked Izzy to buy them for me."

"And she did?" asked K.K. credulously.

"Well, I'm never to touch her special flare gun again, but, ya. They're aaaall mine" Duncan smiled evilly at Mel, Katrina, and Vincent. "You guys don't _mind,_do yo?"

Mel and Katrina glared in defiance while Vincent looked nervously at the dogs.

"Not at all." said Mel.

"Go ahead. Doesn't bother me." said Katrina.

"Uh, y-yeah. Doesn't bother me all." said Vincent.

"Good. Now, it's time for your next challenge." said Duncan. "Izzy said you are to report to this location." Duncan threw each team a map.

"Let me guess." said Mel. "We have to run there, and the team that gets there first gets an advantage."

"EEEEEN! Wrong answer. All you need to do is get there. Simple."

"What's the catch?" asked Katrina narrowing her eyes.

"How should I know? Not my challenge. See ya." Duncan gave a mock salute before walking back into the mess hall.

"Well, he was helpful." said Harley.

"Well, we better get a move on." said Katrina.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Heather!" Heather turned around to see a girl with glasses and a brown ponytail running towards her with something in her hands.

"Hey, Beth." said Heather smiling.

"You forgot your fortune cookie." Beth uncapped her hands to reveal the small crescent cookie.

"Oh, thanks." said Heather smiling as she took the cookie.

"You're welcome." said Beth smiling. "So, after today's challenge, you wanna hang out? We could make friendship bracelets, and bake some fudge."

"Don't we already have friendship bracelets?"asked Heather holding up her wrist to reveal three bracelets in three different braclets.

"You can never have enough friends." said Beth smiling, as she held up her arm revealing five different colored bracelets, one of which matched one of Heathers.

"Well, I already promised to go shopping with Lindsey…"

"Oh." Beth looked down sadly.

"But, you should come along!" added Heather quickly.

"Really?" Beth looked up hopefully.

"Yah. We could all go clothes shopping, and go to the spa, it'll be fun." Heather smiled.

"Okay! That would be so great!"

"Good." The two smiled sweetly at each other.

"Well, I gotta get the set." said Heather.

"Okay. See you later." Heather smiled at Beth before walking off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Both teams were walking through the swamp with K.K. and Katrina holding the maps.

K.K. turned to see Kiki walking alongside Tory and Lauren.

"Hey, Wes." she said turning to the blonde.

"Yah?"

"Can you take the map?"

"Sure." said the gear head smiling. K.K. handed him the map, and then fell back to her sister.

"Hey, Kiki."

"K.K!" said Kiki before glomping her sister.

"Hey, K.K. How's life on the Phantom Ferrets?" asked Tory smiling.

"It's okay, but it'd be a lot better if I didn't have to compete against you guys."

"Well, do you at least like your teammates?"

"Yah, I do. It's just… I mean, don't get me wrong, Alyssa and Paige are really great…"

"What about Harley?" asked Lauren.

"Well, she has her issues, but she hasn't done anything bad yet, besides blowing us all off to go seduce Jacob in his sleep." said K.K. "The point is that I miss you guys. Especially you, Kiki." K.K. gave her sister a big hug before quickly letting go.

"So, have you guys done anything interesting?" asked K.K.

Kiki looked like she was about to say something , but she glanced quickly at Tory and Lauren, and went quiet.

"What's wrong?" said K.K.

"N-nothing." said Kiki.

"You sure?"

"Don't worry Kiki. You can tell her all about the party we had last night. Just remember not to reveal any of the secrets." said Lauren winking.

"Secrets?" asked K.K.

"We played truth or dare last night. There are some things that need to be kept strictly between us." said Tory smiling. Kiki perked up noticeably, and started telling K.K. all about the braiding, facials, snacks, and dancing that had occurred last night, conveniently leaving out that it had been in celebration of a new-formed alliance.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Crypt-

Lauren: It was seriously great party, even if it wasn't the big bashes that I'm used to. At one point I decided to play a prank on everyone by putting a fake cockroach in the lemonade. Everyone freaked out when they saw it. They were like "Oh my gosh, a dead bug!" Hahahahaha!

Tory: Last night really was fun. At one point we got so loud that a raccoon came by to investigate. It was cute at first, but when Kiki tried to pet it, it freaked out, and tried to attack her. Eventually Lauren had to wrestle it, and throw it back outside.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harley was walking with her hands behind her head, bored.

"Are we there yet?"

"We'll be there when we get there." said Mack.

"Aww, you're no fun."

"Hey, I'm not here to be fun. I'm here to win five million dollars. Simple as that."

"That's so cute. You actually think you can beat me." said Harley with a cocky smile.

"I don't think, I know." said Mack with an equally cocky grin. Sparks flew between the two as the starred each other down.

"Is that even possible?" as Alyssa as she watched the electricity.

"I've learned not to question it. Keeps things a lot simpler." said Wes smiling. Alyssa shrugged before turning back around.

"Hey, aren't you guys supposed to be a team or something?" asked Paige.

"Doesn't mean there can't be a little friendly competition." said Mack with a shrug.

"Whatever." said Paige as she turned back around to talk to Long. It was a fairly one sided conversation.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Crypt-

Paige: Yah, Long's not the talkative type. I think he just needs someone to help him open up. Now, who's the right person for the job? *smiles mischievously*

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Jacob." Jacob looked to the side to see Kenny walking up beside him. Jacob smiled at him.

"What's up dude?" Jacob shrugged.

"Not the talkative type are you?" Jacob shook his head lightly.

"Man, there are so many people here who just don't talk." said Kenny. "I mean, Long's barely said a word since he got here, Kiki rarely talks to anyone besides her sister, and I'm pretty sure the only thing I've heard from you is that scream from when Harley tried to…" Kenny was cut off by Jacob putting a hand across his mouth. Kenny gently removed the hand.

"I get it, too fresh to talk about. It's fine." Kenny smiled cheerfully before slipping into a thoughtful expression with a slightly mischievous grin. "You know, I think I have an idea about how to fix all this quiet business." Jacob looked at him questioningly, but before he could get any farther with it something landed hard on his back causing him to stagger.

"Hey, Puddin. What cha talk 'bout?" said Harley smiling as she clung to his back. Jacob started to look freaked out.

"Uh, isn't it kind of bad to be randomly jumping on people?" asked Kenny with a cocked eyebrow.

"Oh, don't be jealous. I'd do it to you anytime you asked. It's just Jacob is my main squeeze." As she said this she gripped her arms and legs tighter around Jacob causing him to start gasping for air. "In fact, I almost did you a really big favor, but Jerry had to interrupt."

"What do you mean?" asked Kenny.

"You remember how we found you unconscious at that lake?" said Mack walking up beside him with his hands in his pockets.

"Well…" Mack leaned over and started whispering into Kenny's ear, causing Kenny's eyes to slowly grow wider and wider.

"DUDE!! What is you with people who are asleep?!" asked Kenny staring at Harley.

"Please, it's not like you're going to do any better." Everyone turned their heads to the side to see Mel.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" asked Harley, glaring.

"He's a loser. A *beep* like you is probably the best he's gonna get." Harley's eyes went wide at this comment, and her face became a mask of pure rage.

"No one calls me a *beep*, and gets away with it!" said Harley. She quickly climbed up onto Jacob's shoulders, and dived off, straight for Mel, but Mack managed to catch her before she could get to her.

"Let me go! Let me go! That *beep* is going to pay!" yelled Harley as she struggled in Mack's grip.

"Relax. She's not worth it." said Mack trying to calm Harley down.

"That was so not cool." said Kenny trying to get up in Mel's face despite her being significantly taller.

"Yah, and what are _you_ gonna do about it?" said the punk as she pushed Kenny into Jacob. Jacob managed to hold Kenny up as Mel started laughing. "That's what I thought." Mel walked more towards the front of the group, still laughing.

"Can I kill her now?" asked Harley, her tendril like hair slightly ruffled.

"Later." said Mack. "Let's wait until the challenge before we go breaking any heads."

"That was so not cool." said Kenny.

"You already said that." said Harley as she blew a strand of hair out of her eyes.

"Well, it wasn't."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Crypt-

Harley: That pink-haired *beep* is so going down!

Mack: That really wasn't a smart move on Mel's part. If I hadn't been holding Harley back, she would have ripped whatever hair Mel has left right out of her head.

Mel: So they get mad. They'll get over it. I'm here to have fun so they can just *camera cuts off*

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Richie Rachael, how much longer until we get there." said Mel. Katrina looked at her, glaring.

"My name isn't…" before she could answer everyone stopped upon hearing a strange crackling sound. They looked up to see two T.V. screens mounted up in two trees on either side of the path. They crackled with static for a moment before turning on to show a picture of a head with long blonde hair wearing a white mask with two blue tinted lenses for eyes, and three pink lines under each eye.

"Hello, campers." said the face in what sounded like an electronically distorted female voice.

"Who are you?" asked Harley.

"Oh, I'm…" the voice started before a shushing sound was heard of screen. "Oh, right. That will be revealed in time. For now you may call me Madame Mystery, Her…" again another shushing sound was heard of camera. The face looked to the side. "What did I do this time?"

"If you say that, they'll figure out who you are." whispered a voice.

"Oh, right. You're so smart…"

"Don't say my name!" said the voice in a whispering shout.

"Sorry." The face turned back around to the campers. "Anyway, you may call me Madame Mystery. I will be the host of today's challenge."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Crypt-

Harley: Seriously?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Today's challenge will be divided into two parts. Look in front of you." All the campers looked between the trees. After a couple more feet of the trail, the path widened out into a large circular clearing, and in the middle of the clearing, about a hundred feet in, was a small cylindrical building. The outside wall was painted rose red with pink lights on the edge of the roof, and, right above the blue double doors was a movie theater style sign that said "Madame Mystery, Her Hotness's, House of Style" with a large sculpture of Madame Mystery's head on top of it.

"You see that incredibly fabulous building in front of you?" The campers nodded. "All you need to do is get there, but there's a catch. Please look behind these trees. Tory and Harley walked behind the trees.

"What is it?" asked K.K.

"Heels."

"What?"

"Heels. High heels." said Harley holding out a pair of silver stilettos.

"Hm, nice shoes." said Katrina giving a brief nod of approval.

"So what do shoes have to do with the challenge?" asked Mack.

"I'm getting to that! Behind the trees you will find sixteen pairs of stilettos, one for each of you. For the first part of your challenge, all you have to do is walk to the building wearing them."

"Are you kidding me?! Those things are like six inches tall!" yelled K.K. as she looked at the shoes in dread.

"I don't do heels." said Mack, crossing his arms.

"Then I guess you'll just have to sit there and watch the rest of your team do the challenge. Have fun being voted off if they lose." said the blonde figure. Mack glared at the monitor. "Good luck everyone!" The monitors suddenly turned off leaving the campers in complete silence.

"I guess we have to do it." said Katrina.

"No way! I am not wearing those things! They're like six inches tall!" said K.K.

"You have to. It's for the team." said Tory.

"Whose team are you on?" asked Harley.

"Oh, sorry. Momentary lapse in judgment." Tory rubbed the back of her head, embarrassed. Kiki went over, and tugged on her sister's sleeves, looking at her pleadingly. K.K. stayed strong for a moment before slowly breaking down.

"Fine, I'll do it." said K.K. crossing her arms. "But I won't like it."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Whew, that was like sooooo close." said Lindsey removing her mask.

"You did fine." Heather walked over and gave her a quick hug.

"Really? I can't believe how close I got to blowing my secret identity. Do you think they figured it out?"

"NO, No, of course not." Heather smiled nervously.

"Yay! Now, all we have to do is wait for them to get here, and then we can move on the second part. It's going to be so much fun!" Heather smiled as she watched Lindsey jump up and down in excitement.

"Okay, okay, that's enough jumping. Now, let's go get the rest of your costume."

"Yay! I can't wait. I look so good in it."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What's with these things?!" yelled Mel as she tried standing in her six inch stilettos. Almost immediately she started wobbling.

"If you can't where the heels, then get out of the forest." said Harley, having no problem walking in her red heels. The others were all trying to walk with varying levels of success.

"This is so stupid!" shouted Jerry trying to stand, but utterly failing.

"How do girls where these things?" asked Wes wobbling around.

"Lots of practice." said Katrina as she walked over to brace herself against a tree. "Although we usually don't have to wear shoes this high."

"Speak for yourself." said Harley as she proceeded to do a couple of back flips to get the feel of the new shoes.

"Well, if we're going to do this today, we better get a move on." said Katrina. She briefly turned to look at everyone, and noticed K.K. leaning slightly on Kiki as she rose to her feet.

"Are you two ready?" asked Katrina.

"Yah, almost." said K.K. Katrina narrowed her eyes for a second before turning around, only to be accidently backhanded by Mel as she was trying to regain her balance. "OWW!!" she said holding her nose.

"Woops. Sorry, didn't mean to hit you." said the punk, though she was smiling meanly while she said it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Crypt-

Katrina: Oww. What is up with that pink haired freak?! It's bad enough that she abuses everyone on the show, but does she have to go and add injury to insult. Oww.

Mel: I didn't really mean to hit her, but it was an awesome bonus. *smiles wickedly at the camera*

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I guess I'll go first." said Alyssa walking forward, though unsteadily.

"You show 'em Lyss. I'm right behind you." Wes started trying to walk after her.

"Thanks." said Alyssa back as she stepped of the path and into the clearing.

_Peeeeeeeeeeeeeeew. _Alyssa started looking around. "What's that?"

_BOOOOOM!!! _ Alyssa was blown back from where she stood, and hurled into a nearby tree.

"ALYSSA!" Wes immediately ran over to her, though tripping and falling most of the way, as did Tory and Harley.

"What was that?!" screamed Mel, looking towards the clearing. Harley stood up from checking on Alyssa, and went to look at the field.

"Look." She pointed to a large crater where Alyssa had been before.

"What happened?" asked K.K.

"Oh, that was so cool! Well, not the Alyssa being hurt part, but the explosion part was awesome!" said Lauren, ecstatic.

"Not helping." said Tory looking up from Alyssa.

"Oh, sorry." Lauren blushed.

"Any particular reason the ground just decided to explode?" asked Mack, walking over as best he could.

"Mines."

"What?"

"Mines. Look over there." said Harley pointing to a place very near the crater. Everyone stared for a second, not really seeing, then their eyes grew wide. Sticking out, just above the surface, was a glowing red beacon, and a small patch of metal was visible beside it where the force of the explosion had blown some of the dirt away.

"You mean this is a mine field?!" asked K.K. The campers quickly looked up. Scattered throughout the entire clearing surrounding the building, were hundreds of small blinking beacons.

"Looks like it." said Harley.

"This situation seems oddly familiar, but why?" asked Tory thoughtfully putting her finger to her chin.

"Are you serious?!" screamed K.K. Harley started laughing in a creepy manner that caused all the other campers to back up a bit. She rose to her feet, still laughing.

"Looks like it's time for some fun." she said smiling. She started backing up.

"Harley? What are you doing?" asked Alyssa.

"Just watch." She started running forward as the Matrix theme song played in the background. As she reached the edge of the clearing, she leaped forward into a flip.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Crypt-

Mack: There's something not natural about that.

Alyssa: Where does all this theme music come from?!

Izzy: *holding Harold's keyboard* *smiles*

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All the campers stood around watching Harley flip nimbly across the field. Katrina started looking around at the gaping group.

"You know, I bet there's a reward for the first person to the building."

Almost immediately everyone started running trying to find a safe starting point into the field.

"Well, that got everyone moving." said Katrina.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, Harley's already out on the field." said Mack as he stumbled awkwardly with Jerry barely managing to follow behind him. "Now, the question is, how are we supposed to follow."

"Hey, guys!" Mack and Jerry turned to the side to see Harley flipping on the field. "What's the matter?! Having a little trouble?!"

"We can't all be psychotic circus freaks!" yelled Mack back while Jerry glared at him.

"Who are you call a circus freak?!" asked Harley as she landed on her feet. "I'll have you know that I dated a circus freak once, and he couldn't even *beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep* with a chainsaw!"

"That was way too much information." whispered Mack to Jerry. Jerry nodded.

"Now, get you r butts out here, we have a challenge to complete!"

"Well, in case you haven't noticed, we can barely walk. How are we supposed to cross an entire mine field?"

"Must I do every?" she asked sighing. "Just walk toe, ball, heel! It'll help with your balance!"

"Great, that's really useful!" said Mack.

"Come on! I bet even Jerry could do it!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Jerry, narrowing his eyes.

"Come on Jerry! Show that chicken exactly what you can do!" Jerry sank for a second before puffing himself up. He started shakily walking forward.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, what's the plan?" asked Lauren, jumping up and down as the four blonde alliance stood at the edge of the field.

"Is Tory back yet?" asked Katrina.

"Here." said Tory running/stumbling up to the rest. "According to my calculations, there are three main areas of weakness in the perimeter. It would be would be dangerous for all four of us to go through at once, so we'll probably have to split up." Katrina nodded.

"Okay. Tory, you and Kiki take one of the entrances. Lauren and I will take the other two. We'll meet at the center. If you get there before the rest, head directly inside, got it?"

"Got it." said Tory and Lauren in unison while Kiki stammered it out.

"Good, now Tory, show us where they are."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Crypt-

Lauren: This is so much fun. It's like being in an army except we have challenges instead of war.

Tory: Efficiency and team work are essential in winning a competition.

Katrina: We're a well oiled machine. No one will be able to stop us from total domination.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Here's the first spot." said Tory showing pointing between two trees with some foliage under them. "The mines are placed more sporadically here, but there's more space between them."

"Look like this one's all yours." said Katrina to Lauren.

"Leave it to me. I know exactly what to do." said Lauren cracking her knuckles. She walked to the edge of the clearing. "The main problem is the shoes. They prevent me from fully mastering this mine field."

"Who's she talking to?" asked Tory. Katrina shrugged.

"In order to eliminate the problem, I must be like one without legs. I shall become…a snake." The others just kind of stared, uncertain. Lauren began doing a slow wavy motion with her arms. Her legs started to fold under her as she lowered herself to her knees. Her head slowly followed forward until her chin was directly on the ground. Then, slowly and quietly, she began to slink forward, using her hands and the balls of her feet for movement.

"Wouldn't that be more like a lizard?" asked Tory.

"Let her go. Whatever works. Now, come on, let's hurry."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kenny and Jacob were slowly walking into the field taking it step by step.

"I really don't get how Harley does this. She makes it look so easy." Jacob nodded in agreement.

"Why would girls even wear these things?" Jacob shrugged.

"You know I feel this is a pretty one sided conversation." Jacob gave an apologetic look. Kenny sighed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Crypt-

Kenny: I will get him to talk. Once my master plan is set in motion, he'll be singing like a canary.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paige and Long were plodding along, trying to do their best not to step on anything explosive.

"Okay, so as long as we don't get blown to smithereens, we should be okay." Long nodded.

"Gee, it sure is nice weather out today." she said putting some energy in her voice. Long looked thoughtful for a second, then nodded. Paige narrowed her eyes.

"You know, I always thought that dying my hair pink and green would be interesting. What's your opinion?" Long gave her a strange look before shaking his head.

"You know, I think I'm just going to step on this mine…" Paige started slowly lowering her foot towards one of the glowing beacons. Long started frantically waving his hands. Paige sighed. "Is there really no way to get you to talk?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paige: Just wait until after this challenge.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jerry was slowly stepping into the clearing wobbling with each step.

"That's it. You can do it. Come here. Who's a good boy?" said Harley patting her legs. Jerry looked up glaring.

"Do I look like a dog to you?"

"Well, if I squint my eyes a bit, I can sort of see a bull dog resemblance."

"She has a point." said Mack watching from the edge of the clearing.

"Are you gonna come in or what?!" yelled Jerry.

"Nah, I'm probably gonna wait for you to blow yourself up so that there'll be less mines to step on."

"Don't pick on poor Jerry. He's trying really hard, isn't that right." said Harley making goo-goo faces at the bully. Jerry looked torn between the fact that he was receiving a compliment from Harley and the fact that she was still treating him like a dog. Jerry continued walking slowly, and after a couple of minutes, he finally made it over to Harley, approximately fifteen feet in.

"Good boy! Who's a good boy? Who's a good boy? You are. You are." said Harley rubbing Jerry's head. Jerry was still very conflicted, but the fact that Harley was rubbing his head overshadowed the fact that she thought of him as a canine. Jerry started unconsciously kicking his leg up and down.

_Peeeeeeeeeeeeeeew. _Both parties looked down to see Jerry's foot on a mine.

"Bad dog!" said Harley flipping backwards to get away, and kicking Jerry in the chin in the process. Jerry's head snapped backwards before he pushed it forward to look at the ground.

"OH…" There was a brief blast of light before the ground beneath him exploded.

Jerry was sent flying backwards, landing on a patch of dirt, just barely managing to land on another mine. Mack's eyes widened.

"You okay?!" he yelled cupping his hands around his mouth. Jerry didn't respond. "If you're not dead, don't say anything!" Jerry still didn't reply. "Okay, he's fine. Now, onto the challenge." Mack shakily walked through the bush he had been standing behind, and began carefully making his way across the field.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, here's the second entrance." said Tory with Katrina close behind her. "The patterns of distribution are slightly more predictable in the line between her and the building. As long as you can find the general pattern, you should be fine."

"Right, here I go." Katrina started slowly stepping across the fields.

"Good luck!" shouted Tory. She then turned to Kiki. "Come on. The last one is the easiest." Tory grabbed Kiki's hand, and they both started using each other for support on the way to their next destination. Unbeknownst to them, someone behind them was watching.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Be the snake, be the snake." chanted Lauren as she slithered/crawled along the ground. Her body undulated as she moved, making her slithering motion look all the more real. She came upon a row of mines blocking her slithering.

"The snake cannot be stop by your silly line." She slowly started raising her upper body, swaying side to side like a cobra from a snake charmers basket. She then leaned forward, over the line, and landed with her chin on the other side. She pushed forward, causing her chin to push forward olong the ground as the rest of her body followed. She kept slithering forward until only her feet were on the original side, and then she simply lifted her legs over the line, and started slithering towards the building.

"Almost there." she said approaching the structure. After a couple more minutes of slithering she arrived at the wall of the building.

"I did it!" she yelled standing up. She then started looking thoughtfully at the mine field. "Eh, why not?" She quickly jumped onto the nearest mine.

_Peeeeeeeeeeeeeeew. _The mine started charging before exploding, sending her slamming into the side of the building. She began laughing.

"Okay, I'm good now." she said standing up, and brushing her clothes off before smoothing down her frizzled hair. She carefully walked over to the front of the building.

"Knock Knock." she said knocking at the front doors.

"Who is it?" came a voice from inside.

"Delivery!"

"Delivery?"

"Yah, it says here you ordered twenty thousand gallons of mustard." The voice gasped.

"I didn't order twenty-thousand gallons of mustard! I don't even like it that much!"

"Just kidding!" said Lauren.

"Really?"

"Yah. It's really forty-thousand." The voice gasped again. "I'm kidding. I'm kidding."

"So there's no mustard?" asked the voice in a slightly confused manner.

"Nope, no mustard."

"Whew. That's a relief."

"So, can I come in?"

"Why?"

"For the challenge."

"But the challenge doesn't involve any mustard."

"No, I'm one of the contestants."

"You're a contestant, _and_ a delivery person?" Lauren looked thoughtfully at the door.

"Okay. So maybe saying I was a delivery guy wasn't the best idea."

"Just come in." yelled a second voice from inside.

"Are you sure?" asked Lauren.

"Yes!" yelled the voice, sounding slightly irritated.

"Okay then." Lauren shrugged before opening the door. Once inside, Lauren had to shield her eye for a second before they adjusted to the brightness.

"Welcome." said a voice. Lauren slowly looked out from behind her hand to see Madame Mystery, wearing her mask, and a long silver, sequined dress with matching high heels. The bright light of the room caused the dress to shimmer, sending small rainbow colored lights dancing throughout the room, not that the room need any help being colorful. The room was a large circle with shining white walls covered with large, sporadic polka-dots in every color of the rainbow. Around the perimeter of the room were ten doors, each painted as a color of the rainbow plus pink, black, and white.

"Today's challenge is based on Colorfornia." Lauren stared at her.

"You mean like the state in the U.S?"

"It's Chromophobia." whispered a girl standing beside the masked challenge host. She was wearing a rainbow ski mask with black gauze over the eyes and no mouth, a rainbow top, a long rainbow skirt, and rainbow colored flats.

"Right." said Madame Mystery. "Wait, what? What does chrome have to do with colors?"

"Who are you?" asked Lauren pointing to the rainbow clad girl.

"Um, I'm Madame Mystery's assistant, um, Color Girl."

"Oh, okay." said Lauren smiling.

"Yay! I have an assistant!" said Madame Mystery jumping up and down. "But, wait that still doesn't answer what chrome has to do with color. I mean, isn't that the thing guys always try to put on their cars?"

"Yes, but chromophobia is the fear of colors." said Color Girl.

"So, if it's the fear of colors, why is it named after a shiny metal?"

"Um, let's see, how to explain this?" said the rainbow clad assistant thoughtfully. "Um, oh! Since chrome is technically its own color, they decided to name the fear after it."

"I'm pretty sure that's not…" Color Girl shushed Lauren before she could say anything else.

"Oooooh, now I get it." said Madame Mystery before turning back to Lauren. "Anyway, prepare to face the wrath of my Wheel…of…Color!!!" Madame Mystery stepped aside while Color Girl pulled a large lever sticking out of the ground. The floor opened up, and a large circular wheel rose out of the floor. It was divided into sections, each in a different color.

Lauren stared at it for a moment, before smiling.

"Bring it on."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"There you have it folks! The first contestants has arrived at Madame Mystery's House of Style." yelled Izzy getting in front of the camera holding a tree branch with the mine field in the background.

"What is the mysterious challenge of Madame Mystery? What are the mysterious plans of Kenny and Paige for getting their silent friends to talk? Tune in next time to find out." said Gwen smiling beside her. Then they both started speaking in unison.

"On Total Drama EEEEEEEEEEEEEEeeeeeeeeek!!!!" Izzy threw the tree branch into the mine field causing a large explosion.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**There you have it folks. The new challenge has begun! Sorry it took so long to update, but I have two very good reasons. The first was that I had this ultra big test! I stayed up until three o'clock in the morning studying for it. And the second…I just really wanted to submit a chapter on Halloween. *^^***

**Also, be on the lookout for a TDE Halloween Special. I started writing it in the time I did have, which was another reason why this chapter was so late, but I can't post it because it reveals who gets kicked off third. That's right, no ties this time. Everything was smooth, and easy. **

**By the way, did you know that fanfiction writers use forums for rping?! I had no idea!! Safe to say I was more than a little shocked when I found out. These people are so creative. XD**

**Anyway, that's my rant. Make sure to tune in next time for the conclusion to this episode. Oh, and HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!!!!!! ^o^**


	10. The Happy Sparkly Rainbow of Doom

**Chapter 10: The Happy Sparkly Rainbow of DOOM **

"_Wow, those are some big explosions, eh?"_

"_Yep."_

"_You think anyone'll get hurt,Gwen?"_

"_Probably."_

"_Shouldn't we doo something?"_

"_Nah. It's Lindsey's challenge. Who are we to interfere?"_

"_Okay then. Three, two, one, eh."_

Izzy appears on screen standing next to the clearing. "Last time on Total Drama EEEEEEEEEEeeeeeeeeek! The campers were forced to walk through a mine field while wearing these super tall heels. Harley had no problem. The other campers…Eh, not so much. If E-scope were there, she totally could have mastered those heels. One time, E-scope had to break into this really tall building, and the only way to do it was to wear these shoes with blades instead of heels, and walk up the wall. It was dangerous, but danger is E-scopes middle name. Or is it Frankenfurter? I forget sometimes. Anyway, some campers did well, and others got themselves blown up. Who will win the challenge? And what is the mystery behind Madame Mystery? Find out today on Total Drama EEEEEEEEEeeeeeeeeek!!!"

* * *

Lauren watched as Madame Mystery's Wheel of Color span round and round.

"Okay, can you stop that? I'm getting dizzy…On second thought, keep it going!" said Lauren as she continued to watch the wheel.

"For today's challenge every contestant who makes it here must spin the wheel. Whatever color it lands on decides which door the contestant has to go through."

"Hm, cool idea." said Lauren continuing to watch the wheel.

"I know, right?! I worked sooooo hard on it!"

* * *

-Crypt-

Heather: It's true. When Izzy asked us all to create challenges for the competition, Lindsey was so excited. She spent three whole weeks planning this thing, so those campers better like it!!! *she punches her first into the side of the crypt creating a small crack. Immediately her expression turns from anger to pain* OOOOOOOW! Owowowowowowowowowowowow!! *she shakes her hand fervently before looking at the crack in the wall* Man, I have been spending _way_ too much time with Eva.

Gwen: I know it's hard to believe, but Heather's actually sort of nice now. Rumor has it that when she got home from the last season, her parents sent her to some really intense counseling. Apparently part of her therapy was to make up with a friend she had betrayed, so naturally she chose Lindsey. Her parents moved so that the two could go to the same school, and they've been best friends ever since.

Lindsey: Heather is sooooo nice now! I'm so glad we got to be friends again. The only problem is that she can be a liiiiiitle overprotective. One time in math class, this guy called me dumb for failing my algebra test, and Heather threw him out the window. He landed in some bushes, but still…

* * *

"Now, come and spin the wheel." said Madame Mystery. Lauren stared at the wheel for a moment, before shaking her head and dizzily staggering over to the wheel. Lauren grabbed one of the spokes sticking out from the wheel, and span. The wheel went on for a moment before stopping.

"Purple!" shouted the masked hostess. "Please walk through the violet door." Lauren shrugged but complied. When she entered the room it was completely dark.

"Hello?!" Immediately the room lit up. It reminded Lauren of a prison. The walls were made of dark purple brick, while the ceiling and floor were done in grey. The was a large rectangular pit in the middle of the room that split the room in half, and on each side of the pit was a low wall with barb wire on top.

"Hello, Lauren." Lauren quickly looked to the other side of the room. There, standing in all her gothic splendor, was Gwen, holding what looked to be a large bazooka.

"Gwen?"

"Yep. It's me."

"What's going on?"

"You landed on purple, right?"

"Yaaaaah." said Lauren slowly nodding.

"Well, that means you have to play a little game of dodge bomb with me. All you have to do is last five minutes."

"Okay, so when do we start?"

"Now." Gwen pointed the bazooka at Lauren as a large clock on the side wall light up displaying five minutes. The clock started, and Gwen fired.

* * *

"This is so stupid." said Jerry as he and Mack plotted along. "Stupid mine field, stupid challenge, stupid heels!"

"Stop complaining." said Mack. "It could be worse."

"How?"

"They could be seven inch heels." Jerry glared at Mack.

"Still having trouble boys?" asked Harley as she wheeled around the field.

"Just ignore her Mack old boy. She's only trying to get your goat."

"You know Mack, I think you look soooo hot in those shoes. They really bring out your eyes."

"Will you stop gloating about the fact that you can actually walk in these things!" yelled Mack, irritated. Harley flipped to stand in front of him.

"I'm sorry. You know I'm just playing."

"Well, your _'playing' _is getting on my nerves." Harley scoffed.

"Fine. Be that way. I'll just go on ahead, and do the challenge on my own."

"Good."

"Good."

"Fine."

"Fine." The two glared at each other in silence before Harley flipped away.

"She'll be back." said Mack. "You just mark my words. She'll be back."

Harley flipped over to the double doors, and turned around to glare at Mack who was no longer paying attention. "Stupid Mack." She huffed once more before turning around and walking through the doors.

* * *

_BOOOM!!_

Lauren was sent flying against the side wall. She lay still for a moment before starting to laugh.

"I love explosions! Do it again!"

"The point is to try to _dodge_ the bombs. That's why the game is called _dodge_ bomb."

"Oh, right." said Lauren standing up and brushing herself off. Gwen launched another bomb. It looked just like a regular dodge ball except that it was purple with a skull and cross bones on it, and that it exploded on impact. Lauren dived out of the way as the ball struck the wall she had been standing against.

"Remember, three hits, and you're out." said Gwen jerking her thumb over her shoulder.

"Since when is that part of the game?!"

"Oh, did I forget to mention that?" Gwen fired another shot at Lauren. Lauren once again dove to the side.

"Try and keep up now." said Gwen firing bomb after bomb. Lauren ran, twisted, and ducked away from each bomb as it came at her. Lauren dove away from a bomb as it exploded near here feet. She looked to the side as she flew through the air and saw a bomb headed straight at her.

* * *

"What's with the lighting?" asked Harley as she entered the building.

"Welcome to Madame Mystery's House of Style!" said the host for whom the building was named.

"More like Madame Mystery's House of Burn Your Eyes Out With Excessive Lighting." Madame Mystery's head seemed to droop slightly.

"Just come up here, and spin the wheel." said Color girl, looking angry. Harley shrugged and span the wheel.

"Indigo. Perfect." said Color Girl smugly. "Go through the indigo door."

"Okay. So which one is indigo?"

"Just go through the dark blue one." said Color Girl once again getting angry. Harley stuck her tongue out before going to the door.

* * *

Tory and Kiki were holding each others' hands tightly as they tried to transverse the explosive clearing. They were both leaning against each other walking sideways towards their goal.

"See. I told you. Piece of cake. As long as we proceed slowly and cautiously, everything will be fine." said Tory trying to smile reassuringly. Kiki just nodded slightly in agreement. Suddenly Kiki felt a sharp blow to the bottom of her back, causing her to bump into Tory.

"Wooo!" yelled Tory as she started falling backwards. She stiffened her upper body as best she could, leaning backwards at an awkward angle, before straightening up to catch Kiki who was falling face first towards the ground.

"Nononononon, no falling!" Tory strained for a moment as she had to bear the bulk of Kiki's weight in her arms while simultaneously trying to stay upright. Kiki glanced up at her with small tears in each of her eyes as she dangled directly over a mine.

"T-Thanks."

"No…problem." said Tory, her face turning red with effort. "Now…if you could just try standing up…" Kiki immediately started shifting her weight around until Tory could lift her back into standing position.

"Whew. Glad that's over." said Tory smiling. "What happened."

"B-back H-hurt." said Kiki.

"Back hurt?" Tory eyed the other blonde quizzically before they both heard a very terrifying noise. They slowly turned around to see a large rock lying on top of one of the mines.

"That rock hit you in the back, didn't it?" asked Tory. Kiki nodded.

* * *

_BOOM!!!_

Lauren was once again slammed into the wall, but with much greater force. The explosion had caused her body to be sent flying at high speeds into the wall before she slammed down on the ground.

"Had enough?" asked Gwen.

"Doesn't you killing me violate the contracts?"

"I wouldn't kill you. These bombs are far from lethal force. Besides, that's why we say you can only get hit three times before you're out. Now stand up for hit number three." Gwen leveled the bazooka at the still prostrated Lauren.

* * *

-Crypt-

Gwen: I admit, I did feel bad for being so mean, but it was part of the challenge. Chris did way worse things to us.

Lauren: Uh, my head. I'm a big fan of explosions, but those _hurt_.

* * *

Lauren slowly lifted herself from the ground.

"Come on. Only thirty more second to go." said Gwen.

"Thirty seconds. Simple." Lauren was panting from exhaustion.

"Don't worry. I'll end this quickly." Gwen fired another bomb at Lauren. Lauren once again dived out of the way, and rolled into a crouching position.

"I see we still have some game left in us." Gwen continued firing. Lauren kept dodging and dodging refusing to give up.

"_Only ten second left."_ thought Lauren. She jumped out of the way of one bomb, only to find herself directly in front of Gwen, the barrel of her weapon pointed straight at her.

"Gotcha." Gwen fired. In a move of almost matrix proportions. Lauren leaned as far back as she could. The ball flew over her in slow motion, almost brushing the tip of her nose. It slammed into the wall behind her, creating a big explosion as Lauren fell backwards onto the ground. The buzzer sounded, signaling the ending of the game. Gwen smiled as she lowered her weapon.

"Point for the Lycan Lemurs! Good job." She gave Lauren an approving look. Lauren pumped a fist tiredly in the air.

"Yay."

* * *

Harley walked into the dark blue room. The walls were painted the same color as the door, and there was carpet of a lighter shade. The room overall looked like someone's study, except there was a blackboard in the front, and something similar to a wooden version of an electric chair sitting in the middle.

"Now, why does this feel familiar?" asked Harley.

"Because it is." A certain genius boy walked out from behind the blackboard with his usual flat expression plastered across his face.

"Noah."

"Harley." The two stared at each other for a moment.

"Take a seat." said the bookworm indicating the chair. Harley hesitated for a moment before doing what she was told. Immediately the metal braces on the arms and legs of the chair clamped shut on her, and Noah slowly lowered the matching wooden head piece onto Harley's crown before securing the chin strap.

"So, what do I have to do?" asked Harley, unfazed by the accommodations.

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Nothing except sit there and listen as I give an hour long presentation on the theoretical use of advance calculus." Harley groaned immediately, her head slumping as much as it could with the helmet.

"You can do this Harley. All you have to do is listen." she said to herself.

"That's right. Now, let us begin." Noah started off into the lecture in his most horribly irritating monotone.

* * *

"RUUUUUUUUN!!!" Tory and Kiki were running across the field as a trail of explosions followed right on their literal and figurative heels.

"CURSE YOU ROCK! CURSE YOU! May all you children have scurvy! May your non-existent teeth fall out, and your non-existent skin turn purple!!" Kiki looked sideways long enough to give a freaked out look at the shouting Tory before turning her attention back to running.

Mack and Jerry stood and watched as the blonde pair made a direct horizontal line in front of them about twenty feet away.

"Well, that's not weird at all." said Mack as the two continued to just sit there and stare. Eventually the blonde pair curved making a B-line for the building.

"Oh, well. Let's get a move on." The two boys began slowly making their way towards the building as Tory and Kiki kept running.

* * *

"Now, as we can see, once we rotate the function about the line, we see that the area becomes…"

Harley sat twitching in her chair. It had already been fifteen minutes, and Noah was explaining something about making three-dimensional pictures by rotating a line…and it was driving her NUTS!! Her fingernails grated on the arms of the chair. Her teeth ground against each other. She kept trying to move to alleviate some of the boredom, but the restraints prevented her. All there was to do was listen to him drone on and on and on in that annoying monotone!

"_No human should be forced to endure this type of torture!" _she thought to herself.

"and after we finish the problem, it is very important to check our work, so let's go back and do the problem one more time."

'_That's it!'_

"I GIVE UP! I GIVE UP! NOW GET ME OUT OF THIS *beeeeeeeeeeeep* CHAIR!!!" Harley screamed and struggled, the force of her thrashing starting to splinter the wood of the chair.

"Are you suuuuuuure?" asked Noah smiling.

"YES, now get me out of this thing!"

"Okay, okay, just let me…" Before Noah could finish his sentence, Harley had ripped the arm braces right off the chair. She then proceeded to unstrap her head from the helmet, and tear the leg braces off the chair.

"FREEEEEEDOOOOOM!!!"

* * *

"So, anyway, I was thinking that we could…" Madame Mystery was cut off as she heard a slamming to her right. She and her assistant looked to the side to see Harley panting as she slammed the indigo door behind her, and leaned against it.

"So, I guess that means the Phantom Ferrets don't get a point." said the masked hostess. "That means the score is now one to zero with the Lycan Lemurs in the lead."

"So?" asked Harley. "I'm getting out of here!"

She immediately ran straight for the blue double doors in the front and flung them open.

"AND YOUR GRANDMA'S A FRUITY PEBBLE!!" Tory and Kiki dived through the door, slamming into Harley, just as an explosion propelled them forward. The three girls slammed into the floor in a pile of flailing limbs.

"O-kaaaay." said Color Girl staring as the three tried to disentangle themselves.

"Get off me!" yelled Harley as she shoved Tory to the side before trying to run through the door.

"Wait!"

"What?!" asked Harley turning on the blonde hostess.

"You have to wait in the waiting room for the end of the challenge."

"Okay. So, where's the waiting room?"

"Right through that door." said the host pointing to a polka dot on the wall with a door handle on it.

"Fine." said Harley. She walked up to the polka dot, opened it, and slammed it shut behind her.

Tory sat up, rubbing her head. "Wow, that's definitely going to leave a mark."

Kiki sat up beside her, and gave her a strange and slightly scared look.

"Sorry, about that." said Tory rubbing the back of her head, embarrassed. "I have problems with yelling strange things when I get scared." Kiki cocked her head to the side. "It's nothing." Kiki shrugged before turning her attention back to the hostesses.

"Welcome to Madame Mysteries House of Style. Now come up, and spin the wheel."

The two girls complied. Tory went first.

"White!" called out Madame Mystery. "Please go through the white door."

"Okay." Tory gave Kiki a cheerful smile before going through the door.

"Now, your turn." Kiki spun the wheel.

"Red! Please go through the red door." Kiki nervously complied, and went over to the door. As she went in, everything looked fairly normal. It seemed to be a big wooden obstacle course. It was a long boardwalk with traps such as swinging pendulums, guillotines, and other such things. Kiki looked nervously at the course. It was scary, but she knew she could do it.

"Hey, toots." Kiki turned her head to see Duncan sitting in a booth connected to the right wall.

"You ready to run my course?" Kiki hesitated for a moment before nodding.

"Goooood." said Duncan smiling. "Because I got it nice and warmed up just for you." Duncan pressed a button on the control panel before him. The entire course lit up on fire. All the wood that had previously made up the course was now burning.

* * *

-Crypt-

Duncan: You know, Lindsey may be a ditz, but she makes some awesome challenges. *smiles evilly*

* * *

The fires of the course danced in Kiki's eyes. Her heart rate increased. Sweat started dripping down her face.

"Ready?"

Kiki stared at the fire a moment longer, paralyzed with fear.

* * *

Tory had barely entered the white room when she heard an ear-piercing scream.

"Kiki!" she started to turn around.

"Relaaax. She'll be fine." Tory turned back to the room. Like the outside, the room was entirely white, except much less bright and with no polka dots, and in the middle of the room sat a large white dinner table. Owen stood to the side crammed into an ill fitting waiter's uniform.

"Now, please take your seat Madame. The challenge will begin shortly."

Tory hesitated for a moment before sitting in the one fancily carved dinning chair made of pure white wood.

"Comfy?" asked Owen smiling. Tory nodded. "Good, now for today's challenge, you must eat a bowl of Chef's French Bunion Soup." Owen laid a silver covered tray in front of her, and lifted the lid to reveal a bowl of the foulest looking substance imaginable. The stench was so powerful it almost knocked her out of her seat.

"EEW!!" she said holding her nose and trying not to breath. "I thought Duncan and DJ were the chefs this year."

"They are." said Owen. "But I saved a pot of Chef's soup from first season just in case it ever came in handy."

"You've been saving a pot of soup for multiple seasons?" asked Tory looking at him weirdly.

"Yah. Weird, I know, but it _did_ come in handy." Owen smiled as Tory looked at the soup. Owen laid a spoon down beside the bowl.

"Bon Appetite."

* * *

Almost immediately after the scream, Kiki ran out of the red room, and slammed the door behind her.

"O-kay, so I guess no point for the Lycan Lemurs." said Madame Mystery. Kiki, after a couple more moments of panting, hung her head, and walked sadly to the waiting room.

"Well, is this a private party, or can anyone join?" The two challenge hosts turned their heads towards Mack and Jerry standing in the doorway.

"Welcome to Madame Mystery's House of Style!" yelled the hostess happily. "Please, come up and spin the wheel!"

Mack shrugged, and the two boys walked up. Jerry went first.

"Pink!" shouted Madame Mystery excitedly. "Yay! You got the special prize slot! That means that you get a full pink makeover complete with hair styling, skin treatments, a full pink princess outfit, a…"

"No." said Jerry flatly.

"What?"

"I said no. I'm not doing it."

"B-but you _have_ to. It's part of the challenge."

"Then I guess my team's going to have to live without that point."

"B-but…"

"Let it go." said Color Girl. "Just let it go." Madame mystery sighed.

"Fine. Please go through that door to the waiting room." Jerry walked silently off.

"My turn?" asked Mack. Madame Mystery nodded.

"Red!" shouted Madame Mystery after Mack spun the wheel. "That's the second red we've gotten today! Please go through the red door." Mack nodded and started walking towards the door.

"_HOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAA!!!" _Everyone turned towards the white door as they heard the sound. Almost immediately Tory ran out of the room, holding her mouth. She bolted towards the waiting room door, and shut it behind her before another noise just like the first was heard. Owen ran out of the room panting.

"It's okay! She managed to get the entire bowl down before blowing! *pant pant* Point for the Lycan Lemurs!" Everyone starred at him for a moment before turning to the waiting room door at the sound of another such noise.

* * *

"Hey, Katrina!" Katrina looked to the side to K.K. running slash stumbling up to her as best she could while avoiding the mines.

"Hey, K.K. What's up?"

"I need to ask you something."

"Shoot."

"Do you know anything about Kiki?"

"What do you mean?" she asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Well, it's just that something seems a little off. Kiki and I always tell each other if something's going on, and, I don't know if it's paranoia or over protectiveness or what, but I feel like she's hiding something from me." K.K. looked down as Katrina's eyebrow twitched slightly.

"Don't worry." said Katrina smiling. "I'm sure it's just your imagination. The Lycan girls are taking good care of her."

"Thanks." said K.K. smiling. "I just worry about her, you know?" Katrina smiled comfortingly.

"I'll tell you one thing _I_ know about that blonde *beep* of a sister of you." Both parties turned to see Mel wobbling to their right.

"Not only is she one of the stupidest, and most annoying girls on the planet, but she's also a pretty fast runner."

"What are you talking about, freak?" asked Katrina looking agitated.

"You remember that long string of booms you heard earlier?"

"Huh?"

"Kiki and Tory were running from a bunch of explosions." explained K.K. "Something set off a chain reaction. I was completely freaking out when I saw…" She trailed off as she saw Mel giving them a cocky grin.

"THAT WAS YOU?!?!"

"Yep." said the punk proudly. "And let me tell you, it was too easy."

"You *beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep*!!!! I ought kill you for that!!!"

"Just try it, Shorty." said Mel cockily.

"You pink hair freak of…" K.K. started to lean forward. Katrina's eye narrowed slightly.

"K.K. NO!!" Katrina suddenly leaned forward, bumping into K.K. This set K.K. off balance. She started wobbling forward, barely managing to avoid the mines with each step she took while trying to regain her balance on the killer stilettos. Mel, too busy laughing at the foolish looking display, didn't even notice her before she plowed into her knocking them both backwards. Mel landed hard on her butt, while K.K, in a last ditch effort, did a backbend, and bent directly over a mine beneath her, barley avoiding it.

Mel looked up at her in anger. "Why you…No one does that to me and…"

_Peeeeeeeeeeeeeeew. _Mel looked down to see herself spread across three mines, all making the noise.

"Aw…" BOOOM!! Mel was sent flying high into the air from the force of the explosion. Katrina helped K.K. back to her feet just as Mel hit the ground, landing on another set of mines.

"Uh, pesky little…" BOOOM!!! Mel was sent flying once more across the field. Katrina and K.K. watched as Mel bounced all around the field being blown up again and again.

"I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS K.K. _*BOOOM* _IF IT'S THE LAST THING *_BOOOM* _I EVER DO!!!!!"

Katrina managed to stop looking at the flying Mel for a moment to look at K.K.

"Sorry about that. I thought you were going to go after her, and I tried to hold you back, but I guess…."

"It's fine." said K.K. who then smiled. "I actually rather like how this turned out." The two smiled at each other before turning to continue their trek towards the building. Katrina paused for a moment to look back at the still flying Mel. A sly look played across her face before she turned back around to follow K.K.

* * *

"We're almost there Alyssa. Just a little bit further." Wes and Alyssa were only about fifteen feet from the door. Victory was within their grasp.

_BOOOM!!!_ Both parties looked up to see Mel being shot high up in the air from the other side of the building. They continued to watch as her body just flew up and down, being blasted all over the field.

"We really should be moving." said Alyssa as the two continued to watch, their heads bobbing up and down with Mel's fall and rise.

"Yep." The two stared in silence for a couple moments.

"It's like watching a train wreck, isn't it?" asked Alyssa.

"Pretty much." They continued staring until eventually Mel's body was jettisoned into a tree in the surrounding forest. The two continued staring for a moment longer.

"Well, that was fun."

"Yep." The two smiled at each other.

"Hey, guys!" The two turned their heads to see Katrina and K.K. walking around the building with K.K. waving wildly.

"Hey, K.K., Katrina." said Wes smiling. "What's up?"

"We just accidently blew Mel up." said K.K. beaming.

"Accidently?" asked Alyssa.

"Yah." said Katrina. "I accidently knocked into K.K., which caused her to knock into Mel, which caused Mel to knock into some mines, and the mines knocked back. Hard."

"…Cool." said Wes, not quite sure what else to say at the moment. "So, you guys wanna go in?"

"Sure. Let's go." said K.K. happily. The four walked through the doors.

* * *

Mack stared flatly at the flaming obstacle course in front of him.

"Too bad I didn't bring the marshmallows."

"You have three minutes to get through the course." said Duncan.

"Great."

"Your time starts now!" A large clock above Duncan's booth started counting down. Mack ran forward. The first obstacle was a large guillotine blade slamming down repeatedly.

"Is that seriously the best you can come up with?" he asked as he ran under the blade before it could come down again.

"Not even close." said Duncan smiling. He pressed another button on his consol that caused large bladed pendulums to start swinging across the path.

"Not bad." said Mack, slowing down. He looked at the pendulums for a moment before backing up, and running towards the blades. He waited until the moment the blades were the farthest from each other before jumping. He flew straight through the opening, the swinging blades almost closing in on his ankle. Mack smiled cockily…

Until a giant pair of flamethrowers poped out on either side of the path, aimed towards him.

* * *

-Crypt-

Duncan: Okay, so the giant flamethrowers were my idea, but Lindsey came up with everything else. Inmate's honor.

* * *

Wes, Alyssa, Katrina, and K.K. all walked through the front door.

"Welcome, to Madame Mystery's House of Style!" said the blonde challenge host happily.

"So, what do we have to do?" asked Wes.

"Just come up, and spin the wheel." Everyone complied with K.K. going first.

"Blue! Please go through the blue door."

"Kay. See ya'll." K.K. smiled at everyone before walking away.

Alyssa went next.

"Yellow! Please go through the yellow door."

"Good luck guys." She then walked to the door.

"Katrina." Katrina went up next to spin.

"Green!"

"I know, I know. Green door." said Katrina with a sigh.

"Awww, but I wanted to say that."

"Sorry." Katrina smiled at her before going through the door.

"And last, but not least, Wes."

"Let's see what I get." he said smiling. He spun the wheel.

"Pink! A prize for you!" said Madame Mystery, ecstatic.

"What do I win?" asked Wes.

"Go through the pink door, and find out." Wes shrugged before going to his door.

* * *

Mack barely managed to get out of the way as the flamethrowers fired.

"Aw, crud!" He started beating the leg of his pants to put the fire out.

"Had enough?" asked Duncan from his high perch.

"Is this a challenge, or do you just want to burn me alive?!" yelled Mack.

"A little of both." Duncan pressed a button, and the flamethrowers reoriented on the Mafioso.

"Crud!" Mack jumped out of the way once more, and started running.

"Does it have to be so stinking hot in here?" said Mack to himself as her wiped the sweat now pouring from his brow. He ducked as a giant hammer came swinging at him from the side.

"Not got me yet, have you?!" yelled Mack. As he ducked yet another hammer. He was almost to the finish line.

"YES!" yelled Mack as he was about a foot away from the finish line. He raised his hands in the air in near-celebration…

Until he was flung backwards by a giant hammer swinging down from the ceiling.

* * *

-Crypt-

Duncan: *laughing hysterically* Props, Lindsey! Props! *laughs more*

* * *

Mack sat up rubbing his head just as the buzzer sounded.

"Times up." said Duncan snidely. "Looks like you just lost." Duncan started laughing as Mack made a very inappropriate sign with his left hand that was quickly fuzzed over by the people in charge of censoring.

* * *

Katrina walked into the green room, and automatically crinkled her nose.

"Eeeeeew, what is that smell?" She held her nose, and started trying not to breath.

"That's Yur challenge, eh." Katrina started looking around the room. It was decorated with wallpaper depicting a farming landscape, and the floor was covered in hay. Right in the middle of the room was Ezekiel, holding a pitchfork, wearing galoshes, plastic suspenders, and a gas mask.

"Aren't you supposed to be manning the cameras?" asked Katrina.

"Courtney is wootching them while I'm hosting this part of the challenge, eh."

"So what's with the…" A loud disruptive noise sounded throughout the room causing Katrina to hold her hands over her mouth and nose.

"UH! What is that stench?!"

"Take a look." The homeschooled boy pointed to the side. Katrina looked to see a large cow with an even larger pile of brown substance beside it.

"Is that…"

"Yur challenge today is to move all that manure over there." Ezekial pointed to the other side of the room about fifteen feet away from the pile.

"But it's _huge_!"

"Better get to work then, eh." Ezekiel handed Katrina a pitchfork.

"Do I at least get some gloves?"

"Nope." Katrina sighed before holding her breath, and moving towards the piles.

* * *

The sound of metal clamping down echoed throughout the room.

"HOW IS THIS A REWARD!?" Wes struggled at he sat in a leaned back, pink dentist's chair wearing a hospital style gown. When he had entered the room, DJ had told him to get changed into the gown, and sit in the chair. Safe to say he was definitely confused, but he didn't question it. As he now sat locked in the chair he really wished he had.

His eyes twitched around the room. It was exactly like a beauty salon, with pink lights and everything. Beside him was a metal tray on a stand holding an eyelash curler, tweezers, and other things that looked similar to instruments of death.

"Don't worry dude. We'll be extra careful." said DJ turning around holding a make-up kit.

"Yah, super careful even." said Beth turning around holding a jar off hot wax in an oven mitted hand and several sheets of waxing paper.

"Thanks for helping out Beth." said DJ. "I would have felt a liiiiiitle uncomfortable waxing another dudes legs."

"No problem! I'm glad you asked actually. Otherwise I just would have been sitting around waiting for Heather and Lindsey to get back."

"Uh, W-what do you mean waxing?!" asked Wes staring at the implements in Beth's hands.

"Oh that. Well, as part of your reward, we're going to give you a _full body makeover_."

"F-full body?!"

"Weeeeell, not _completely_ full body, but as near as we can get without getting into legal issues." said DJ. "Sorry dude. Lindsey's idea, not ours."

"Now prepare to be scrubbed, plucked, waxed, and made over." said Beth. The two started slowly, almost menacingly, approaching.

"No! NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!"

* * *

K.K. walked into the blue room. It was really simple. Blue brick walls, a hard blue stone floor, and in the middle sat a large device that looked like an authentic, old style electric chair, only it was hooked up to some other device.

"Hello?" asked K.K. walking in. The sound of a door shutting sounded behind her causing her to quickly turn around.

"Hello K.K."

"It's like, soooo nice to see you."

Katie and Sadie stood smiling wickedly on either side of the door, with Katie's hand resting on the door.

"Oh, hey." said K.K. smiling, and laughing somewhat nervously.

"Are you ready for your challenge?" asked Katie. K.K.'s nervous disposition quickly faded, and was replaced with one of confident determination.

"Bring it on." she said smiling.

* * *

The gong sounded as Alyssa walked into the yellow room.

"Greetings, grasshopper." said a certain red haired boy.

"Harold?"

"Welcome to my dojo." Alyssa looked around the room. It was definitely decorated like a Japanese dojo, except, of course, for the fact that everything was yellow. Harold was sitting on a yellow mat in the middle of the room in a lotus position with his back turned to the straight A girl.

"In order to get a point for your team, you must defeat me in combat."

"Uh, I'm not really much of a fighter." said Alyssa. "I'm more of player."

"Not that kind of combat. _Gosh!_" Harold stood up, and turned around to face the girl. "You must beat me in…a dance battle."

"Oh, is that all." said Alyssa, completely unworried. "Well, bring it on. I'll go Chuck Norris on your behind! I'll be on you like ugly on Jerry!"

"Oh, we'll see about that. I got mad dancing skills." Harold struck a ninja pose. "Hit it."

Izzy, in a D.J.'s booth wearing gangster style clothing, span a record on her finger before putting it on the table, and scratching. The funky fresh music started as both parties readied themselves.

Harold started by doing the robot, but Alyssa countered by doing the running man. Harold switched into the some wicked ballet moves, and Alyssa did the cabbage patch.

* * *

-Crypt-

Alyssa: I was in the zone! Oh, yah.

Harold: She's good, but I'm better.

* * *

"Woop, there it is! Woop there it is!" chanted Alyssa as she cabbage patched.

"Nice, but now let's kick it a notch." Harold jumped and span in the air before landing on the ground and going into a perfect worm.

"Oh, please. The worm?" Alyssa spread her legs apart and started pushing her hands up and down as if she were washing clothes on a wash board. "Wash the clothes, wash the clothes."

"I see you are trained in the art of rave dancing." said Harold. "Well so am I!" Harold got up from the floor, and started doing a move that looked similar to the monkey, except he looked as if he were pulling on something. "Milk the Cow!"

"Oh, yah? Well take this!" Alyssa started flinging her arms as if throwing things in a container. "Put it in the pot!"

Izzy continued scratching the record as the two became immersed in deep dance combat.

"Walk the dog!" yelled Harold.

"Playing ping pong!" yelled Alyssa.

"Lost in the woods!"

"Arabic Aunt!"

"Elephant Man!"

"Pick the apples!!!" Alyssa was sweating profusely after almost twenty minutes of intense dancing.

"You have left me no choice, grasshopper." said Harold, striking some ninja poses. "This is a move developed just for extreme rave dancing. TEND THE GARDEN!!!" Harold started by doing the lawnmower. Then he went into the push mower, and bringing it back. He started twisting his wrist.

"Turn the key." said Alyssa as she continued to pick the apples while staring at Harold. Harold started walking as if he was driving something.

"Riding mower." Harold started squeezing and unsqueezing his arms and legs.

"Trim the hedges!" Harold put one hand behind his head before jerkily rotating in a half circle with his arm out then quickly going back to start position.

"SPIRKLER!"

"And now," said Harold as he did one of the best sprinklers ever. "Prepare for Harold's Mad Skillz Dance Frenzy!" Light surrounded Harold as he went into a series of the awesomest and post pwnful dance moves ever invented.

"No!" yelled Alyssa, stopping her dancing to shield her eyes. "The sheer level of awesomeness is too much!" The music continued to play on as the intensity of the light continued to increase.

Izzy smiled as she looked on.

"Word."

* * *

The front doors slammed open as a soot covered Jacob and Kenny walked into the room.

"Dude, I think I saw my life flash before my eyes." Kenny smiled. "Man, that one wave when I was thirteen was awesome. It was like seventy feet high!" Jacob just continued panting while leaning against the wall.

"Hey, guys." said Vincent stumbling in-between the two.

"Hey." said Kenny.

"Did we make it in time?" Paige and Long walked in, Long slightly covered in soot.

"Welcome to Madame Mysteries House of Style!" said Madame Mystery. "It's time to spin the wheel!"

* * *

K.K. was strapped into the electric chair in the blue room.

"Time for the ultimate questionnaire." said Katie.

"All you have to do is not lie." said Sadie. "If you do, you'll get a nasty shock, aaaaaand you'll lose a point for your team."

"No problem." said K.K. confidently.

"Here we go." said Katie. "What is your name?"

"K.K. Rulier."

"What is your sister's name?" asked Sadie.

"Kiki Rulier."

"What color is your underwear?"

"Black."

"What's your biggest fear?" K.K. hesitated.

"Remember. Tell the truth, or you loooose." said Sadie smiling.

"Okay, okay! I'm afraid of butterflies! Happy?"

"Yes." said Katie smiling meanly. "Now, would you say you and your sister are close?"

"No duh. We're twins, _and_ we're best friends. Of course we're close."

"So, how would you feel if she was keeping something from you."

"I guess I'd feel hurt. I mean, we're sisters. We're supposed to share everything." Katie nodded.

"Now, for a very important question." said Sadie. "Is there any person on the island that you _liiiiike_?"

"Like? As in…"

"As in _like_ like."

"Well…"

* * *

Long dived over a long as it swung across his path.

"Nice moves dude." said Duncan as Long jumped through the pendulums. The flamethrowers popped up, and fired, but Long jumped forward avoiding the fire.

"Try this on for size." Duncan pressed a button on his consol. A section of the floor opened up in front of Long opened up. He barely had enough time to react. He quickened his speed as much as he could, and hurled himself into the air. He flew towards the other side, hand extended, and barely managed to grasp onto the ledge. He hung there for a moment before pulling himself up.

* * *

-Crypt-

Duncan: What? I have to make the course different for each person, or else it gets boring.

* * *

Long ran forward towards the finish line. Duncan smiled. Just as Long was about to cross the line, the hammer swung down from above, and smashed into him, sending him backwards. The buzzer rang, and Duncan clutched his sides, laughing.

"Oh, man! I never thought I'd say this, but Lindsey's an evil genius. Haha!"

Long glared at the punk before looking down dejectedly.

* * *

Vincent looked forward, completely concentrated, and Tyler, dressed in full football gear, looked back. They were in a room that was decorated like an orange football field. The whistle sounded. Tyler rushed forward with the ball in hand, ducking around Vincent. Vincent yawned lightly, and looked at his imaginary-watch before running after him. He managed to run right beside Tyler, wave, and then pass him. Tyler looked at him in surprise, before charging forward in a tackle.

Vincent smiled, before ducking and executing a low tackle that sent Tyler flying over him. Tyler landed hard on the ground, and Vincent went over and lightly plucked the ball from his hands. He then jogged lightly to the opposite field goal, slammed the ball on the ground, and started dancing.

"Ha! Beating Tyler in a football game! As if that were a challenge!" Tyler glared at him before looking sadly at the ground, a small tear sliding down his cheek.

* * *

_BOOOOOOOM!!!_

Kenny hit the back wall, hard. He slowly slide down the wall and slumped over on the ground.

"That's three hit, surfer boy." said Gwen smiling. "Looks like you're out."

* * *

Madame Mystery and Color Girl were happily chatting in the middle of the main room when the yellow door was flung open and Alyssa came out, immediately slumping to her hands and knees.

"No human being should posses _that_ level of mad skills."

She turned her head at the sound of another door opening, and immediately covered her mouth as she tried not to laugh.

"It's not funny, Alyssa!" Wes walked out of the pink door in a pink princess dress with matching shoes and tiara holding a glittering fairy wand. Alyssa just barely managed to contain her laughter enough to talk.

"Awww, you look so pretty!" exclaimed Madame Mystery.

"Yah. Like a real princess." said Color girl with one hand on her hip.

"Sorry *pft* Wes. You look really *pft* nice." said Alyssa.

"Really?"

"Yah. *pft* I'm sure you could win any beauty pagent you entered." She immediately broke down and started rolling on the floor laughing.

"Stop laughing!" yelled Wes as he stomped a pink heeled foot on the ground.

The purple door opened up, and Kenny walked out covered in soot.

"What is it with today and getting blown up?" he said sighing. Then he looked over at Wes. "Who's the babe?" Alyssa started laughing with renewed vigor.

"It's me Kenny! Wes!"

"Wes? Dude, what happened?"

"I won a prize." said Wes with a sigh.

"UH! The stench!" The green door opened up, and Katrina stumbled out, shutting the door behind her. "I will never eat hamburger again."

"What's that smell?" asked Kenny.

"Don't ask." she sighed before looking over at Wes. "You know, I've seen a lot of cross dressers before, but I've gotta tell you, you really pull it off." Alyssa's laughter once again renewed.

"Oh, oh, it hurts!" Wes sighed.

"I'm going to the waiting room."

"Right through that door." said Madame Mystery pointing. Wes opened up the door and walked inside.

"Man, that was too easy!" Vincent and Jacob walked out of the orange door. Vincent had his arm around Jacob, laughing, while Jacob just stood quietly looking uncomfortable.

"You mean you both beat Taylor?!" asked Madame Mystery in shock.

"You mean Tyler?" asked Vincent. "Yah. I don't see why you thought that would be much of a challenge."

"Oh, just go through the door." She said pointing and frustrated.

"Whatever you say." he said smiling before crinkling his nose. "What's that smell."

"Uh, just forget it." Katrina walked frustratedly through the waiting room door. Vincent just shrugged. He turned his head as the red door opened, and Long walked out.

"How'd it go?" asked Vincent. Long just looked down and shook his head. "Sorry man. You know what they say. You win some, you lose some." The blue door opened and K.K. walked out looking a bit uncertain.

"You alright?" asked Kenny.

"Yah, just a little…rattled. Those were some intense questions."

"Huh?"

"Never mind." she turned to Madame Mystery. "So, is the game over?"

"Nope. All we have to do is wait for Piper and Mallory, and then we'll know who wins!"

"Who?"

"I think she means Paige and Mel." said Kenny.

"Oh. Has Mel gotten here yet?"

"Nope, but she should be here…" The doors slammed open and everyone turned their heads. Standing in the middle of the door way was Mel covered in soot with semi-tattered clothing and looking like she was about to kill someone.

"There she is!" exclaimed Madame Mystery jumping up and down. "Welcome to Madame Mystery's House of…"

"Save it Lindsey." said Mel walking into the room.

"I-I'm not Linds…"

"Oh, just shut up! How stupid do you think I am. Anyone with half a brain can tell it's you." Madame Mystery looked taken aback for a moment before looking down, and removing her mask.

"But I worked so hard on keeping it a secret…"

"Well, it didn't work, now did it?" Lindsey sniffled for a second before dropping down to her knees crying.

"What was that for?!" asked Color Girl, removing her mask to reveal Heather underneath, her black hair flowing to slightly below the base of the neck.

"What? Anyone could tell. It's not like that bimbo was a genius at hiding it."

"But that doesn't mean you have to be mean about it!" yelled K.K.

"I'll deal with you later *beep*. If you think you can get away with blowing me up like that, then you got another thing coming. As soon as this challenge is over, I'm gonna tear. You. To. Shreds." Everyone in the room just glared at her.

"Just come up here, and spin the wheel." said Heather, and she tied her hair into a ponytail. Mel went to the wheel, and gave it a spin. Unbeknownst to anyone else, Heather pressed her finger against the back of the wheel, causing it to slowly stop to exactly where she wanted it.

"Black." she said smiling. "Perfect. Please go through the black door." Mel shrugged and complied.

* * *

-Crypt-

Heather: It's not as if I'm a bad person anymore. I just use my powers for good instead of evil, and sending Mel through that door was definitely a good thing.

Gwen: We specifically added a "Heather has a right to be somewhat evil" clause to the contestant's contracts just in case something like this happened. This way we can't be sued for Heather interfering. We definitely learned from second season when Chef tried to help out DJ.

* * *

Mel walked into the black room, and shut the door behind her. There were no lights, and no way of knowing where anything was.

"So I have to stay in a dark room for a while. Piece of cake."

"Correction." said a voice in the darkness. "You have to stay in a dark room for one minute with me."

Mel stiffened. She broke out in a cold sweat. He heart started racing out of control. She managed to squeak out but one word.

"Eva?"

* * *

Heather was knelt down beside Lindsey trying to comfort her as the other campers looked on.

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!"_

Everyone turned their heads as the black door started rattling and the screaming continued.

"What's going on in there?" asked K.K.

"Payback." said Heather smiling evilly. Mel rushed out the door, slamming it behind her. He clothes were in even greater tatters, and a small chunk of her remaining hair had been ripped out of her head.

"HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO SURVIVE IN A ROOM WITH EVA?!?!?!?!?!"

"I was hoping you wouldn't." said Heather standing up and giving a smug look to Mel. "But, since you did, I can tell you that you just lost a point for your team, loser!"

"Why you little…" Mel started to walk menacingly towards Heather.

"Uh, uh, uh. Remember, I _am_ friends with the host." she said smiling. Mel stopped and considered that for a moment before turning around angrily, and walking through the waiting room door, slamming it behind her. Heather smirked.

"I can't take it anymore!" Everyone turned around to see Paige walking out of the indigo door, and slamming it behind her.

"Hm, thirty minutes." said Heather looking at her watch. "You lasted longer than expected."

"Does he practice that monotone, or is it just natural?" asked Paige in a huff.

"Believe it or not, he actually practiced in front of the mirror to get it the exact amount of annoying for the challenge. He tried it out of us, and, by the end, even straight A Courtney left the room."

"Wow." said Paige. "That's some serious dedication.

"So, does this mean the challenge is over?" asked K.K.

"Yep." said Heather smiling. She then bent down to whisper in Lindsey's ear.

"Really?" said Lindsey sniffling. Heather nodded. Lindsey smiled slightly before standing up, and whipping her eyes.

"The challenge is now officially over! The final score is…uh…" Heather leaned over and whispered in her ear. "Lycan Lemurs four, and Phantom Ferrets three! The Lycan Lemurs win!" Vincent started celebrating, and Long smiled as the others looked slightly down.

"Now, it's time for someone from the Ferret team to go home!"

* * *

-Crypt-

K.K.: I think we all know who I'm voting for.

Harley: Prepare to pay *beep*!

Wes: Do I really look that much like a girl?

* * *

"When I call your name, come up and receive your skull." said Izzy with her sinister Spanish accent.

"Jacob

Alyssa

Kenny

Wes

Harley

Paige

Mack"

K.K. and Mel sat on the logs, with Mel looking confident.

"The final skull of the night goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

K.K.!"

"*beeeeeeeeeeeep*! There's no way she got picked over me!" said Mel standing up from her seat.

"I don't believe it!" said Harley in exaggerated shock. "You mean we actually chose the nice dark girl over the mean, loathsome, ugly, make-an-enemy-of-everyone-on-your-team-because-obviously-that's-the-smart-thing-to-do punk girl? It can't be true."

Mel started walking towards her before two men in white coats grabbed her by the arms.

"Bob. Frank." she said indicating the two men. "Your kids feeling any better?"

"Yah. Milly got over the flu, and lucky Shelly didn't catch it." said the one identified as Frank. "Now it's time to come along." The two started dragging the pink haired punk toward the boat.

"You did this to me K.K.! You did this to me!" said Mel glaring at K.K. with a look of pure rage. "Don't think I'll forget about this! I will have my revenge!"

"Good luck with that." said K.K. smirking.

"So, Mel has been eliminated, and Lindsey's Rainbow of Death has served its purpose." said Izzy looking towards the cameras. "What will the next challenge be? Who will be the next one eliminated? And why wasn't plaid part of Lindsey's challenge? That would have been so awesome! It's could have been a Scottish themed challenge, and I could have hosted!" She quickly switched over to a Scottish accent. "There could a been a haggis eatin' contest, and we could a thrown cows just like they do in the Scottish games. Or was it their wives? Anyway, tune in next time, for the most dramatic episode yet, on Total Drama EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeekk!!!"

* * *

**Mel is now gone. There were a lot of people right behind her in the polls, but by a margin of one vote, she was voted off. That's why it's always important to vote. You guys control this story, and every time you vote, you could change the entire outcome.**

**Anyway, make sure to vote in the nice, fresh from the oven poll that will be on my profile soon after this chapter is posted. Also, be on the lookout for the TDE Halloween Special which I'll probably be posting in the next two weeks or so. I'll guarantee thrills, chills, laughs, and other such things that'll be sure to make it seem like Halloween again even though that passed about a week ago. XD**

**Anyway, thank you for reading, and listening to my chapterly rant. Oh, and sorry this chapter is so heinously long. I just couldn't seem to fit it in my usual twenty pages. I apologize if you got an eye ache while reading. Until next time. ^^**

**(P.S. I do not own TDI, TDA, TDM, Fruity Pebbles, any of the dance moves mentioned, though I did make up the tend the garden routine, although not the parts involved in it, or anything of the like. To see the side effects of reading TDE, and the reasons why I'm in no way liable for them, please read the label on the back of the box. Where the box is remains to be seen. X3)**


	11. This is…Halloween?

**Chapter 11: This is…Halloween?**

An almost full moon shone down on the misty waters near the end of The Path of Demise. A soft whirring noise resounded over the waters, startling some near-by frogs. The Boat of the Dead pulled up to the shore, with Gwen at the helm.

As the boat softly bumped up against the ground, two figures stepped off: one unearthly pale with long black hair, and the other large and muscular, with blonde hair. A certain red-headed host walked softly from the mists, her hands behind her back, and a sinister smile on her face.

"Welcome back boys." she said looking up at them. "And Happy Halloween!!!"

* * *

"_Three, two,one, eh."_

The camera zoomed in to see a spinning, multi-colored wheel before zooming out to see Izzy avidly watching it with Gwen standing right beside her.

"Last time on Total Drama EEEEEEEEEEeeeeeeeek!!!"

"Woah, thiiis is sooooo much fuuuuuuun." Izzy continued avidly staring at the wheel.

"Are you okay?" Izzy continued watching for a couple more seconds before tipping over backwards. Almost immediately she was back on her feet.

"Wow, that was so cool. I could do that for hours. In faaaact." Izzy span the wheel and started watching again.

"O-kaaay. Anyway. Last time on Total Drama EEEEEEEeeeeeek!! Madame Mystery's House of Horrors gave the cast a cause of chromophobia that they'll never forget."

"Not without therapy at least!"

"Lindsey's, I mean Madame Mystery…"

"That's Madame Mystery her Hotness to you, bub." Gwen smirked at Izzy.

"Oh, how could I have forgotten that part? Madame Mystery, _her hotness_'s challenge had the cast shoveling manure, running through a flaming obstacle course, and even chugging down a bowl of year-old soup. I can't believe Owen actually kept that stuff."

"It's Owen. How is that hard to believe?"

"True. In the end, Madame Mystery was unmasked by a flustered Mel, which in turn brought about the wrath of the even more mysterious Color Girl, a.k.a Heather. With some minor cheating, which thanks to highly paid lawyers didn't breach any part of the contract, Mel was sent home, forcibly." Gwen slammed her fist into the palm of her other hand.

"Whoooo wiiiiill goo hoooome neeeext? Fiind out tudaay on Tootle Dramaa Eeeeeeeeeeeeeekk." Izzy passed out once again. Gwen smiled nervously at the camera before giving the cut signal. The camera shut off.

* * *

K.K. sat up in bed stretching as the sun shone in through the window. This was one of the few times since she got to the island that she'd actually had a full night's sleep instead of being woken up by Izzy. Normally she would have been paranoid as to why they would have let them all sleep in, but not today. Today was a day of celebration.

"Goooooood morning everyone!" she said hopping out of bed. Immediately she was slammed in the face with a pillow from across the room.

"Some of us are still trying to sleep here." said Harley glaring at her from her bed.

"But today's a day to celebrate!"

"Celebrate what?"

"The fact that Mel. Is. Gone!" K.K. pumped her fist in the air while Harley just rolled her eyes.

"Look, we're all happy that she's gone." said Alyssa yawning after being woken from her slumber. "But how about instead of getting up to celebrate, ya'll come over to my dream, and we all have a party at my dream Waffle House/Taco Bell combo palace while watching Chuck Norris and Optimus Prime make Megatron cry."

"I like her plan better." said Harley rolling over in bed. "Save me a Waco."

"Waco?" asked K.K.

"Waffle Taco." explained Alyssa before she too rolled back in bed. "Pleasant dreams." K.K. huffed herself up indignantly.

"I'll celebrate with you." K.K. turned around to see Paige sitting up in bed.

"Sorry if I woke you."

"Nah, I always get up early. This is late for me." Paige hopped lightly out of bed. "Now how about we go grab some breakfast before the others get there."

"Sounds like a plan." said K.K. smiling.

* * *

After getting dressed, the two of them went directly to the mess hall. Kenny, Mack, and Katrina were the only campers there.

"Hey guys. What are you all doing up so early." asked K.K.

"Watching the sun rise over the water is one of the best things ever. Since they didn't wake us at five a.m., I decided to sit back and watch it." said Kenny.

"I'm a light sleeper." said Mack. "Have to be in my line of work. When surfer boy over there decided to get up and watch the sun, it woke me up, so I decided I might as well go ahead and start my day."

"Sorry, man."

"Whatever." Mack took a sip of coffee from the cup he had on the table.

"How is it?" asked Paige.

"Tastes like crud." He took another sip.

"Then why are you drinking it."

"I've had worse."

"I'll trade you." said Katrina sitting with her legs crossed.

"Why are you up?"

"I like to keep things on a schedule. I figured if I slept in today that I would just be that much more tired when they woke me up tomorrow."

"So what's wrong with your drink. You guys won the challenge. You're supposed to get the good food."

"Apparently their definition of 'good food' changed just for today. When I asked for breakfast they gave me a plate of sugar cookies shaped like scrambled eggs and a cup hot chocolate."

"You don't like hot chocolate?"

"Not when it's only hot chocolate." Katrina tipped her mug over her plate causing a stream of pure melted chocolate to pour onto her plate.

"I think I'll stick with my boiled dish water." said Mack taking another sip.

"Sure?" Mack stared at the sugary mess in her plate.

"I'm sure."

"Wait, did you say sugar cookies?" said K.K., her eyes suddenly lighting up.

"Yeah, you want 'em?"

"You bet I do!" K.K. quickly started running over towards the treats. She was just about to reach for the plate when…

"What do you think you're doing?" A hook slammed down into the table directly in front of K.K.'s hands causing her to quickly retract said appendages.

"*beep*! What was that?!" K.K. turned her head to stare straight into a bloodied hockey mask.

"*BEEEEEEEEEEEEEP*!!!" In the blink of an eye K.K. picked up Katrina's mug and slammed it hard into the offending face. Chocolate splattered everywhere, and the owner of the mask went down. K.K. immediately started kicking the offender repeatedly in the stomach.

"Take that, and that, and some a that!"

"K.K.!!" screamed Paige trying to get her friend's attention.

"Well, this turned out to be a fun morning after all." said Mack taking a sip of his drink as he watched the ensuing chaos.

"Well, that takes care of my drink problem." said Katrina.

"Paige, stop! It's Duncan!"

"Wait, what?" said K.K. finally ceasing in her battery of the person currently on the floor.

"That's right, ya psychopath!" Duncan slowly stood up, impaired slightly from the pain of being hit it the head and beaten. He was currently wearing a hockey mask, a bloodied apron, and a puffy white chef's hat over a fake ax sticking out of his head. "What was that?!"

"Well, what am I supposed to do when a guy wearing a hockey mask tries to skewer my hands with a hook?!"

"Just drop it." Duncan quickly pulled his hook out of the table. "By the way, no eating the other teams food. You know the rules."

"Since when are you one to follow rules?" asked Katrina.

"Since _I_ get something out of them. Now sit down and eat your breakfast."

"What breakfast?" asked K.K.

"I'm getting to it!"

* * *

-Crypt-

Duncan: Now I know why Chef was so grumpy all the time.

* * *

Duncan walked out of the kitchen carry two plates with oddly shaped grey lumps on them.

"What are those?" asked Paige.

"Brains." said the delinquent from behind his mask, and sure enough the two globs we shaped just like miniature brains. Duncan sat the blobs down in front of the two. "Enjoy."

"What is this made of?" asked Paige as Duncan went back into the kitchen.

"I think he luggied in mine."

"How can you tell."

"Good point."

"Hey DJ! Can I get a refill?" yelled Katrina standing at the window leading into the kitchen.

"You want more of the crud?" asked Mack.

"You saw what happened to the first cup. I figure if I get more, maybe something else will happen."

"Good point."

"Here you go, Katrina." DJ walked up to the window with a pot of boiling chocolate wearing a giant pink bunny costume. Katrina smiled as the gentle giant poured the thick liquid into her cup.

"Thank you." said Katrina before she walked back to her table.

"Why is DJ dressed up in a bunny suit?" asked K.K. with one eyebrow raised.

"Don't ask." K.K. shrugged.

"Morning everyone!" Tory smiled brightly as she walked into the room with a sleepy Kiki lagging behind her.

"Morning." said K.K.

"What's got you in such a good mood?" asked Paige. Tory smiled in response.

"Last night, we won the challenge. That means, for the first time, the good food is finally ours!" Tory raised her hands high up in the air in excitement before looking at Paige and K.K.

"Eh, sorry. I didn't mean it like that." Tory slowly withdrew her hands.

"It's okay." said K.K. "We've been munching the gourmet food for the past two challenges. I'd say you've earned the right to celebrate." Mack scoffed.

"Wait till you see…"

"Let them dream, Mack." said Katrina staring into her cup of brown goop. "Let them have a couple more moments of bliss before they encounter the depressing truth." Mack shrugged, deciding to comply.

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Tory, warily.

"Nothing, nothing." said Katrina hurriedly.

"O-kay…Well, anyway, it's time for breakfast." Tory walked merrily to kitchen window. "Two plates of your breakfast special please." DJ, in all his pink bunny glory, walked to the window holding two plates.

"Here you go." DJ placed two plates on the bar, each containing what looked to be a double-chocolate chip waffle practically drowning in syrup, surrounded by gumdrops with a smiling face of candy-corn upon it.

"Um, what is this?"

"I call it DJ's Sweet Path to Dream Land." said the cook smiling.

"I call it DJ's Sweet Path to a Cavity." said Mack before taking a sip of his cruddy coffee.

"Don't you have anything more…solid?" asked Tory.

"Sorry. The only options today are super sweets, or…"

"This." K.K. held up her plate, and wiggled it slightly causing the brain-like dish to jiggle in the most appalling way possible. Tory looked at the grey mass before reluctantly taking the cavity inducing plate with Kiki doing the same. The two sat down at a nearby table.

"Okay. Let's not think of this as a bad thing. Let's just think of it as…a chance to try new things." Tory picked up her fork, and once again turned her gaze upon the plate, grimacing.

"Want some hot chocolate to go with it?" asked Katrina still cradling her cup without drinking it.

"Don't do it." said Paige. "If what you're eating is a cavity, a cup of that stuff is a full-fledged root canal."

"Greeeaaaat." Tory slowly stuck her fork under the waffle portion of the dish, and lifted it letting the syrup on top slowly drain over to the other side, which really wasn't helpful considering that there was probably more syrup on the plate than waffle. Kiki, on the other hand, just started eating, though she still wasn't fully awake.

"Ooooooooooh." K.K. moaned as she started longingly at the dish. "Why did we have to lose the challenge?"

"You got rid of Mel, didn't you." said Katrina.

"I know, and I'm really glad that she's gone, but…"

"What?" asked Paige.

"The food today looks so good!" Everyone stared at her silently.

"You have some major sugar problem." said Kenny, eyeing K.K. warily.

"Believe me. I'd gladly give it to you if I could." said Tory.

"Morning, ya'll." Everyone turned to see Wes, Jacob, and Long (with Kitsune on his shoulder) all walking through the entrance.

"Morning." said K.K. still longingly staring at the sugary mess that was Tory's breakfast.

"What's with her?" asked Wes.

"She's obsessing over not being able to eat ten pounds of sugar for her morning meal." said Paige.

"O-kay." Wes looked curiously at the dark twin before pulling up a seat at the nearest table.

"Oh, Long." said Paige. "Why don't you take a seat next to Kiki. That way Wes and Jacob can have more leg room."

"Leg room?" asked Mack with a cocked eyebrows.

"Yes. Leg room." said Paige glaring. Long shrugged and took the seat.

* * *

-Crypt-

Paige: It's all part of the plan. *smiles*

* * *

"Hey, Tory." said Kenny. "I have a money problem I can't figure out. Can you help me?"

"Sure." said Tory smiling. "You know how much I love money."

"Yah. Jacob, why don't you keep her seat warm for her." Jacob smiled before getting up to go to the now empty seat.

* * *

-Crypt-

Kenny: *smiling* It's all part of the plan.

* * *

"I'll do it!" yelled Paige as she practically jumped on the seat. "Wouldn't want to burden poor Jacob."

"No, seriously. He doesn't mind." said Kenny smiling in a somewhat forced manner.

"Really, I'm okay." Paige smiled back in an equally forced manner.

"I insist." said Kenny getting irritated. Jacob stared at both of them looking slightly scared as Paige glared before smiling again.

"Sure thi…" Just then Paige's hand 'accidentally' knocked Tory's plate onto the seat, turning into one big, sticky mess.

"Opps. Clumsy me." said Paige. "Sorry Tory."

"It's okay. I couldn't have eaten it anyway. Probably would have made me sick." Tory smiled.

"Speaking of sick." Katrina pointed at Kiki, who, admittedly, was looking a little green. Paige looked over at her plate, which was now almost completely empty.

"Did you eat that entire plate?"

"She doesn't look so good." said Kenny. At that exact moment Kiki turned about three more shades of green. She quickly covered her mouth, and ran out the door.

"Girl's got guts." said Mack nodding his head.

"Long, why don't you go help her." said Paige smiling. Long shrugged before heading for the door.

"I'm sure Jacob would…" Paige suddenly jumped at Kenny, and put a hand over his mouth. Kenny struggled to unlatch the raven haired girl from his mouth as Long silently left the building. After another moment of struggling Kenny finally managed to get her off.

"What was that?!"

"Hey, guys!" said Lauren walking through the entrance. "I just saw Kiki loosing it over near the woods. Should I be concerned?"

"Not really." said Katrina.

"Okay." Lauren smiled in a chipper fashion before walking over to a nearby table. Paige smiled at her before looking at Kenny, who was still waiting for an answer.

"Sorry." said Paige. "I thought I saw a fly heading for your mouth, so I had to cover it."

"A fly?" asked Kenny skeptically.

"Yah." Paige smiled nervously as several people stared.

* * *

-Crypt-

Paige: What is with that boy?! He's messing with my plan!

Kenny: What is with that girl? She's totally messing with my plan!

* * *

Outside Kiki was not doing too well. She was currently bent over a log heaving up her overly sweet breakfast. Kiki had just finished her latest bout of sickness when she felt something warm. She turned around somewhat to see Long with a comforting hand on her back. Long smiled warmly at her and Kiki offered a grateful smile in return. The two sat there, smiling at each other...

Until Kiki once again turned green. She quickly bent back over the log, and Long held her hair back before she could cover it with the sickly portion. The lone wolf rolled his eyes before smiling kindly down at the spewing Kiki.

* * *

Everyone in the mess hall turned their heads at the sound of more entrants.

"Morning!" said Wes cheerfully.

"Morning." Harley was trudging sluggishly through the door with a yawning Alyssa close behind.

"What's for breakfast."

"I recommend the coffee." said Mack lifting his cup. Harley slowly trudged over to his table before swiping the cup from his hand.

"Thanks." She took a sip as Mack stared at his now empty hand.

"I was drinking that."

"Get your own cup." said Harley sitting on the table with her legs crossed.

"That was mine."

Paige shook her head before turning to Alyssa.

"Have a nice sleep?"

"The best. Harley and I really partied it up at Waco Bell." Alyssa yawned. "I just wish it could have lasted longer so we could have watched Megatron cry more."

"Chuck Norris had niiiiiiiiiice biceps." said Harley smiling as Mack continued to glare at her. She took another sip. "This is really cruddy coffee."

"It was _my_ really cruddy coffee."

"Will you just shut up, and get yourself another cup?" Mack continued to glare.

"Well, putting those two aside." said Paige. "Ready for some breakfast?"

"Sure. What are we having?"

"Shish kabobs." said Duncan walking out of the kitchen holding a plate.

"For breakfast?" Duncan handed the plate to Alyssa. She looked down to see what looked like rat carcasses and green boiled eggs shoved on a stick.

"Please tell me you dyed those eggs green." Duncan started laughing before heading back to the kitchen.

"Ooo, rat and eggs. Yummy." Harley licked her lips as she stared at the plate, which in turn caused everyone to stare at her.

"O-kaaaaay." Paige cocked an eyebrow at psycho.

"Here's an idea. How about you eat that, and give me back my coffee."

"What is it with you and this coffee?! You'd think I took your first born child or something! For the last time, let it go!" Mack and Harley had a brief glaring contest before Mack got up to get another cup.

"Good. Now, Alyssa, may I please have one of your delicious rat kabobs?"

"You can take the whole plate." said the book smart girl. Harley gladly took the plate, licking her lips in anticipation.

"First Waco Bell, now rat kabobs. Dreams really do come true." Harley quickly pulled a thick chunk of vermin off the stick and tore into it, tearing the body in two. Immediately Kenny turned green, and ran through the kitchen door.

"Not in the sink!"

Everyone briefly stared at the kitchen before once again staring at Harley.

"What?"

At just that moment Vincent decided to enter.

"What's up ya…" Unfortunately he never got to finish that sentence as Jerry walked in, 'accidently' shoving Vincent into the door frame.

"Dude!" Jerry snorted at Vincent's complaint before going to sit at an empty table.

"Jerry! That wasn't very nice." said Paige.

"Never said I was nice."

"Here you go." DJ hopped over to Jerry, and laid a plate with an ice cream taco with a waffle as a shell on it. Alyssa and Harley both stared at the plate. They both spoke in unison.

"Oh, that's just not right."

"Huh?" asked Paige.

"He's eating a WACO!!" yelled Harley.

"An _ice cream_ Waco." said Alyssa.

"So wrong." Harley took another bite of her skewered rat.

Jerry smiled evilly at Alyssa before taking a big bite of the dish, and chewing it with blatant pleasure. Alyssa looked partially horrified, much to Jerry's pleasure. His pleasure didn't last long. He briefly turned to Harley, who was looking about three centimeters away from killing him.

"Not a smart move." said Mack, smiling slightly behind his fresh cup of cruddy coffee. Jerry glared.

* * *

-Crypt-

Alyssa: It's just not right! The first time we lose a challenge, and they sever ice cream wacos for breakfast. Wacos!

Harley: Oooooh, Jerry looked so pleased with himself. He is so going to get it. *takes a bite of rat before slamming the wooden skewer into the wall causing it splinter*

Mack: I would not want to be Jerry right now.

* * *

"S-sorry Harley." Jerry was giving Harley his most apologetic look with Harley sending back a sub-zero stare.

"That is one cold look." said K.K.

"On the plus side his ice cream won't melt." said Paige. The two snickered with Jerry glaring. Luckily Kiki and Long decided to make their entrance before things could escalate.

"Hey, you two." said Tory.

"You guys took an awfully long time out there." said Paige smiling. "Anything happen?" Long and Kiki simultaneously turned their heads away from each other with Long scratching his chin, Kiki blushing, and both smiling.

* * *

-Crypt-

Paige: The plan.

* * *

"What are you guys talking about?" asked K.K. with a confused look on her face.

"Oh, never mind." said Paige smiling and patting K.K.'s back. K.K. just continued to look confused.

"So, just to confirm, everyone's here, right?" asked Katrina.

"Yah." said Tory. "Everyone is present and accounted for. Why?"

Suddenly, without warning, the foundations of the mess hall began to shake violently. Most of the campers began to stumble trying to hold on to anything they could. An eerie orange light began to shine up from the floor as cracks formed in the stone.

"That's why." said Katrina flatly.

"You knew this was going to happen?!" yelled Alyssa.

"No, but I had a feeling that something would happen to ruin our day." Katrina took a sip from her cup. "You know, this isn't too bad in small quantities."

The orange light from the floor started to get brighter.

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!!"_

Everyone turned to see Kiki pointing up towards the ceiling.

"What the *beeeeeeeeep* is that!!" screamed Harley. A thick, pitch black smoke covered the entire upper part of the building.

"Something's moving!" yelled Tory indicating a moving form within the smoke rushing across the ceiling. Suddenly a hand, wrapped in tightly wound white bandages, burst up through the quaking floor causing another surge of orange light.

"*…" At this point Harley was basically long stream of curses. A sudden spike in the scale of the quaking caused Kiki to stumble forward. Long immediately lept into action, shielding Kiki with his body.

"What's going on?!" screamed Paige as she tried to hold onto a table. Kenny chose that moment to come out of the kitchen holding onto a metal pot for dear lift. He suddenly turned very green and stuck his head into the pot, heaving.

The hand that had emerged from the floor earlier suddenly gripped onto the floor followed quickly by another. The white bandaged arms pushed against the floor causing a new form to emerge. Its face was that of a psychotic, maniacal jack-o-lantern with a look of murder upon its face surrounded by flaming hair. The terrifying head was connected to a white bandaged torso with small metal breast plate encompassing its chest. It pulled itself further from the ground revealing a matching metal kilt of some sort on its lower body.

As if this wasn't enough to up the campers' fear factor by ten a dark figure, surrounded by a cloud of black smoke, dropped from the ceiling landing silently on the floor. It was like a shadow, wrapped in a cloak as black as night, with the only thing really visible being a pair of glowing red eyes.

"…" Harley's curses drastically increased in speed and level of vulgarity, with K.K. throwing in several good ones of her own, and Jerry making a minor contribution while looking very pale and leaning against the wall. Kiki was screaming her head off, Long was looking around for some method of defense, and Kitsune was growling at the figures with hackles raised.

"_CAMPERS OF TDE!" _said the flaming jack-o-lantern figure in a distorted voice.

"_Are you ready for terror?"_ The shadowy figure had a voice like a warped whisper.

Lauren was on a table on all fours barking loudly while Wes was backing towards the wall. Vincent was running around like a chicken with his head cut off, while Tory had ripped a table out of the ground, broken off the head, and was wielding the head and stand like a spear and shield.

"BRING IT ON YA FREAK FACED SONS OF AN ARTICHOKE!!!" Katrina just kind of sat in her seat sipping lightly on her cup.

"_PREPARE YOURSELVES!"_ said the flaming figure.

"_For the awesome terror of…"_

Harley had decided to go on the offensive by picking chair and screaming in fury as she and Tory charged the monsters before them.

"_**TODAY'S CHALLENGE!!!"**_ Both Tory and Harley fell on their face about three feet away from the respective figures they had planned to attack. The quaking and orange light suddenly died down as the smoke above started to dissipate. Everyone held their breath as the bandaged figure reached a hand up to its face, and slowly started pulling it back.

"IZZY?!?!" Everyone screamed in shock upon seeing their red headed host standing before them.

"Don't forget me." said the shadow, pulling back its hood, and removing a black box from near her mouth.

"GWEN?!?!"

"That's right folks!" said Izzy. "And welcome to today's challenge!!" Almost everyone in the room tipped over backwards.

"Yep." Katrina took another sip of her drink. "I really should stop drinking this."

"WHAT THE *BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP*?!?!?!" screamed Harley in indignation as Tory got up rubbing her head.

"This was part of some challenge?!" screamed K.K.

"Yep." said Izzy smiling.

"Was the challenge to give us heart attacks?!" yelled Paige. Kenny threw up into his pot behind her.

"Of course not." said Gwen. "If you died, we'd have no one to participate in the show."

"*beeeeeeeeeeeep*!" Jerry started getting very angry as he got back to his feet.

"So," said Tory. "If you didn't want us to die from cardiac arrest, what did you want?"

"To demonstrate the theme of today's challenge." said Izzy still smiling.

"Monsters?"

"Ghosts?"

"The desire to beat hosts to death with a large, blunt object?"

"I like Harley's idea." said Mack.

"No, silly." said the eccentric host. "Halloween!!!"

"It's not even October!" yelled Paige.

"Why are we celebrating Halloween in the summer?" asked Kenny weakly.

"Well." said Gwen. "If you want to get technical, today's challenge is based around a little thing called Samhainophobia."

"Samhaino-what?" asked Lauren, still on the table.

"Fear of Halloween." explained Alyssa.

"Ah."

"So, now that we've got the overly dramatic theatrics out of the way," said Katrina. "What do we do now?"

"Nothing!" said Izzy.

"Excuse me?"

"Now, you do nothing, but tonight, right at sunset, the challenge will begin."

"Super." said Harley rolling her eyes.

"Cheer up, grumpy pants." said Izzy. "There's something veeeeery special about tonight's challenge."

"And that would be…" asked Katrina.

"You'll just have to wait till tonight…to find out." Izzy suddenly pulled out a small purple ball before throwing it to the floor. The ball combusted releasing a large cloud of purple smoke. The campers briefly chocked on the fumes, but the gas soon cleared showing that Izzy and Gwen were nowhere to be found.

"*cough cough* Man, I really need to learn that trick." said Harley. "That would be so useful in getting away from the cops."

Katrina coughed. "How high is their budget for special effects anyway?"

* * *

-Crypt-

Izzy: *smiling mischievously* _Very_ high.

Gwen: Let's put it this way. The first time we saw the special effects budget, Duncan cried.

* * *

"So, *cough* since we basically have the day free, what should we do." Everyone sat and pondered. After a moment Harley started smiling mischievously.

"Ooooh, I know something we could do."

* * *

"Harley, I'm not sure this is such a great idea." Wes was currently standing on top of a wooden pole about five feet off the ground wearing nothing but a pair of red swimming trunks with a black dragon on the left side. In a matter of roughly half an hour Harley had whipped up a mud wrestling ring out of four logs, some vines, and a looooot of mud.

"Don't be such a wuss." Harley was standing directly in the mud with her hands on her hips wearing a black bikini with a zipper in the back and a top that definitely had no problem showing off her ample chest.

"Come on Wes!" Alyssa was cheering from the side lines dressed in a pink and black tankini. Almost every camper was standing around the mud pit in their swim suit.

"This is so stupid." said Katrina, though, surprisingly, she too was in her swim suit. "If I had known this was what she was talking about I wouldn't even have bothered to change."

"You know you wanna try it." said Lauren suddenly hugging her from behind.

"Get off me." Lauren just kept smiling. Harley suddenly flipped up onto one of the polls.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome, to the first ever TDE Unofficial Mud Wrestling Tournament!!"

"Get on with it!" yelled Mack. Harley glared at him momentarily before going back to announcer mode.

"Here are the rules. After a complex system of randomization, each camper has had an opponent chosen for them at random."

"It's funny how Jacob is the only one who skips a match in the first round." said Kenny smiling.

"Isn't it though?" said Harley smiling.

"And how, if you won your first match, you would automatically be facing off against him."

"ENOUGH TALKING!!" Harley smiled once more. "The person who wins in each round will move on to the next round. Now let the first round of the tournament, BEGIN!!!"

Harley suddenly flipped back into the mud getting into a crouching position.

"T-Take it easy now Harley. I don't want any trouble."

"Then I suggest you stay down." Harley lunged.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Lighting flashed through the skies above the center of the island. Although dark clouds seemed to perpetually spread across the skies above the island, in the center, directly above the enormous and extremely creepy castle the rested high above the rest of the island, a storm seemed to continuously rage.

"What is with this storm?!" yelled Leshawna. "Nowhere else on the island gets lightening."

"Relax." said Bridgette smiling. "Just take some deep breaths, and it'll be over before you know it."

"Girl, this things been goin' almost non-stop since we got here."

"There's been a couple of breaks." said Geoff. Both he and Bridgette were settled on the couch, nestled extremely close together.

"Yah, I guess."

"Cheer up." said Heather from one of the tables. "You're face looks even uglier when you're angry."

"What'd you say?" Leshawna rose from her seat.

"Here we go again." Bridgette rolled her eyes.

"You heard me." Heather also rose from her seat.

"Stuck-up witch!"

"Gangster wannabe."

The two got in each other's faces growling. This lasted for all of two seconds before the two broke out laughing.

"You two really need to stop doing that." said Bridgette smiling.

"Aww, you know we just playin."

"You guys have a seriously weird way of showing friendship."

"Wait," said Lindsey who was on another couch sitting on Tyler's lap. "You mean they weren't really angry at each other."

"Lindsey, we've been through this." said Heather. "Leshawna and I are friends now. We've been friends since the end of second season."

"But just now…"

"That's just the way they get along." explained Geoff.

"Besides," said Eva who was on the same couch as Lindsey and Tyler. "It's entertaining."

"Ooooh, now I get it." Lindsey smacked her forehead, smiling.

"You say that now but…" Harold, who was sitting near the coffee table, never got to finish that sentence. Izzy burst through the door right at that moment holding a stack of boxes.

"Hey, hey, hey!!!"

"Hey, Izzy." said Bridgette. "What's with all the boxes?"

"Supplies for the show." Izzy went over and laid down the boxes next to one of the counters sticking out of the wall.

"Check this out." Izzy ripped open one of the boxes with a maniacal grin on her face. Everyone's eyes widened slightly at what she pulled out.

"What is that?" asked Heather. Izzy was holding up a large clear cylinder and inside the cylinder were six test tubes held in a circular rack, each glowing a bright and eerie green.

"Mutagen." Izzy smiled mysteriously.

"Excuse me?"

"Miragroan XKII. It's a highly experimental growth hormone. Some company called Franken-grow sent these over as a sample of their merchandise."

"What does it do?" asked Bridgette.

"Not sure really, but I bet it's cool."

"You think we could use it?" asked Geoff.

"Oooh, I hope so!" Izzy pressed her face up against the side of the canister. "Mwuhahahaha!"

"Oh, Izzy!" Lindsey got up from her seat. "Did my special fertilizer come in?"

"Fertilizer?" Leshawna cocked an eyebrow.

"For my garden! I'm a wiz at gardening."

"Oh, yeah." said Bridgette. "I remember you saying something about that during second season."

"Yah, it's in the box with the blue sticker." said Izzy off handedly as she continued to press on the container.

"Thank you." said Lindsey smiling.

"Hey, guys." Everyone turned their heads as Noah and Katie walked in. "What's going on?"

Suddenly the entire room turned red. Sirens sounded throughout the building as the lights flashed. Immediately everyone got to their feet. Noah cocked an eyebrow.

"Did we say the secret word?" Gwen suddenly rushed up to the door frame panting.

"What's wrong?!" asked Izzy.

"There are intruders on the island!"

"WHAT?!"

* * *

"This is so stupid!" yelled Katrina standing in her corner of the ring. She was currently dressed in a dark blue one piece.

"If it's so stupid, why did you get in?" asked Lauren outside the ring. Wes was leaning against a tree not too far behind her with Alyssa treating his injuries. Katrina turned the other cheek in response.

"Come on Katrina." Tory smiled from the other side of the ring. She was dressed in a white swimsuit made up of a bikini top and ruffled swimming skirt that covered everything below her belly button.

"How am I supposed to beat Tory? She's got, like, Eva level muscles."

"I'm pretty sure I'm not that strong." said Tory smiling and blushing slightly at the comment.

"Just take your lumps like a woman." said Harley crossing her arms. She then took the rubber mallet she was holding and raised it high above her head.

"BEGIN!!!" She swung the mallet down hitting a metal bell.

"Where'd she get the mallet and bell?" asked Katrina curiously.

"Just fight!" Katrina turned back to Tory.

"Don't worry." said Tory. "I think you actually have a pretty good shot at winning."

"Why do you say that?" Tory pointed over at a piece of torn bark where Mack had sketched out the odds of winning, and where Harley was taking bets. The current stats were ten thousand five hundred seventy one to one odds in Tory's favor.

"You have a bet in that don't you?" Tory nodded.

* * *

Everyone in the castle was running down the hallway towards the observation room.

"How could this have happened?!" yelled Izzy.

"I don't know." replied Gwen. "All the camera's were functional, none of our alarms were tripped, the _sharks_ didn't even see anything!!!" Izzy grimaced as the group finally reached the room. Everyone crammed together in the door frame in a massive blob before finally getting in. Sadie and Courtney were drastically typing away on the computers.

"What's the situation?" asked Izzy in her most serious tone.

"As far as our surveillance systems show, they've been on the island for about fifteen minutes." said Courtney.

"What's this I hear about the sharks not detecting anything?"

"I don't know!" yelled Courtney. "I handpicked those sharks for the job. I even took them on one on one! They were professionals!"

"Then how did these people get past them?"

"She just said that she didn't know. What more do you want?!"

"Thanks Sadie." said Courtney, smiling.

"No problem." said Sadie smiling back.

"Uh, no offense, but why is Sadie on the computers?" asked Geoff.

"Well, she is the smart one." said Courtney.

"Awww, you're so sweet Courtney."

"Don't push it."

"Show me the intruders!" yelled Izzy. Gwen immediately went to one of the consoles and started typing frantically.

"There…" Gwen pointed at the screen. Standing on a rocky embankment near the coast were two figures, one large and one of average size, wrapped in dark cloaks that hid all of their features.

"Who are they?" asked Sadie.

"Don't know." replied Gwen. "But this is the only footage we have of them."

"What do you mean?" asked Katie.

"After that our cameras stop working. Somehow they've gotten into our system, and taken down all our connection to the cameras in that area."

"Excellent." said Izzy.

"Isn't that my line?" asked Noah cocking an eyebrow.

"Sorry."

"How is this excellent?!" screamed Courtney.

"They've shut off our access only to that part of the island." said Izzy. Sadie's eye widened.

"So, that would mean they can't leave that section without being detected! Eeeeeeeeeeeeeiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!"

"Don't do that." said Courtney.

"Sorry."

"There's one small problem in your theory." said Noah. "If they have the power to take down that many cameras, then they probably have the power to do so with other cameras."

"Yes, but if they've only shut down a part of our access, that must mean they don't have the power to take down the entire system." said Courtney with her hand on her chin.

"Display the exact area we don't have access to!" commanded Izzy.

"On it." said Sadie sliding her chair over to her consol once more. She automatically began pressing buttons. Immediately a map appeared on one of the monitors.

"That's a map off the island." said the plump BFFFL. Suddenly a triangular shape stretching from the castle to the upper edge of the island turned red taking up one fourth of the overall picture. "And that is the part we can't access."

"The intruders have to be within that area." said Izzy. "And we're going after them."

"What?!" Courtney looked outraged.

"Not you." said Izzy. "You and Sadie stay here and keep us up to date on any occurrences that happen with the intruders or the campers."

"Noah and I will stay behind to guard the castle!" said Katie hurriedly.

"We will?"

"Yes, we will." Katie gave Noah a look that ceased all argument.

"Lindsey, you better stay her too." said Tyler.

"Why? I can be just as helpful as anyone." Lindsey looked at Tyler confused.

"It's not that you're unhelpful or anything…" Tyler scratched the back of his head. "It's just that, we need you here."

"You do?"

"Yeah, we need you to be a guard here. After all, everyone saw how you took down Harold in second season."

"Hey, I was…" Harold was quickly hit in the gut, which considering it was done by Tyler wasn't very effective, but the intention did make him keep silent.

"Okay." said Lindsey smiling. "I'll stay."

"Well, now that that's settled..." said Gwen. She turned quickly to Izzy who had her cell phone out. "What are you doing?"

"Making arrangements for today's challenge."

"You mean you're still going through with it?!" yelled Courtney.

"Well, I'm not going just let them sit there."

* * *

"Ahh, nooo, stooooooooop!"

Harley moaned as Jacob attempted to pin her with probably the most uncomfortable look on his face that had ever been known to man. Every time Jacob tried to get a hold on part of Harley, she would twist to get herself into more and more seductive and compromising positions.

"Stop hamming it up!" yelled Mack wearing a pair of black swim trunks.

"There should really be a censor on this type of fight." said Tory counting a large stack of bills while sitting on one of the poles with her legs crossed. Kenny was crying in the background while Jerry was punching a tree, hard.

"Oooh, noooo. Please Jacob, don't be so pushy." At that point Jacob decided give it up. He let go of Harley, turned around, and jumped in the mud face down.

"Come on. Get up and try to pin me!" yelled Harley. Everyone just silently stared as he stayed down.

"Is he breathing?" asked K.K. wearing paint stained black bikini. A bubble floated to the surface of the mud.

"Yep, he's breathing." said Paige.

"Oh, fine." Harley stepped on Jacob, and quickly counted to ten. "There, I win. Happy." Jacob stayed down.

* * *

In the entrance hall everyone who had been in the staff room was gathered, all loading up to go and catch the intruders.

"LOWER THE DRAWBRIDGE!!!"

"You don't have to yell." said Courtney over the intercom. None the less, the drawbridge began to lower.

"We should be back before midnight." said Gwen to Noah, Katie, and Lindsey. "Don't open the door, and if you see anything suspicious in the castle, let us know immediately."

"All right!" yelled Izzy holding a large butterfly net like many of the people assembled. The main difference was the fact that she also had a large bazooka like gun in her other hand. "Let's go hunt us some trespasser butt. This is just like when I did an intern as a bounty hunter. Yah, I totally had to catch this bizarre psycho girl named Gem. She and her boyfriend had been running around disguised as the prime minister, throwing rocks at people, and it was up to me to stop them. Unfortunately she had a secret canister of tear gas, but luckily this big hunk of man wearing a torque came to my rescue and beat them both with nothing more than a bow and arrow. Or did I dream that?"

"That's a liiiiittle weird." said Bridgette.

"A _little _weird?" scoffed Harold wielding a pair of Num-Yos. "This is Izzy we're talking about. Nothing she does is just a _little _weird."

"Anyway," said Gwen rolling her eyes. "Just stay here, and stay safe. Got it?"

"Got it." said Katie.

"Good luck you guys!" yelled Lindsey waving. The drawbridge hit ground outside making a clear slope down into the swamps below.

"We'll do our best." said Gwen as she and everyone else started running out the entrance. In under a minute the three were left all alone.

"So, like, what should do now?" asked Lindsey.

"Didn't you say you ordered a new fertilizer for your garden?" asked Katie.

"That's right! I can't wait to try it out!"

"Why don't you go do that?" Katie gave Lindsey an encouraging smile.

"Okay! See you guys later!" Lindsey immediately ran off. Noah turned to Katie immediately after Lindsey was gone.

"Is there any particular reason you decided to volunteer us to stay in?" Katie responded by giving him a passionate kiss on the mouth, much to his surprise.

"I figure it'd be nice if we had a little…alone time?" she said smiling mischievously.

"What about Lindsey?"

"She should be busy with her garden for most of the night."

"What about the cameras?"

"Do you really think Sadie and Courtney will pay much attention to us with mysterious trespassers on the loose?" Noah chuckled.

"You sure Sadie's the smart one?"

"I'm smart in a different way."

The two started to walk off hand in hand.

* * *

"Awwwwwwwwwwwww! That is, like, so sweet!" said Sadie as she watched the monitor showing her BFFFL and her boyfriend holding hands.

"What are you babbling on about?" asked Courtney, irritated.

"Nothing." Sadie quietly turned switched the cameras monitoring the interior of the castle over to her control, and displayed them on several out of the way monitors as she and Courtney continued on the real work.

'_Best to give them a little privacy.'_ Thought Sadie smiling to herself.

* * *

Upstairs, Lindsey had just reentered the staff room.

"Now which box did Izzy say my fertilizer was in?" Lindsey put her finger thoughtfully to her chin as she walked over to the packages. Before her stood two boxes: One labeled with a blue sticker and one with a green sticker.

"Now what color sticker did Izzy say my box was?" Lindsey stared at the boxes.

"Well, since plants are green, the sticker should be green too, right?" Lindsey bent down and picked up the corresponding box.

"My tomatoes will grow sooo much faster after this." She smiled to herself before exiting the room, leaving the untouched blue labeled box behind.

* * *

"And the winner of the first ever TDE Unofficial Mud Wrestling Tournament is…Harley Isley!!!" Harley stood with one foot on Mack's body waving to the crowd.

"Will you just get off me already?"

"There should be a rule against winning your own tournament." said Alyssa.

"Well, if someone hadn't thrown her match for some quick cash we might have a different winner." said Katrina glaring.

"You advanced on to the next round, didn't you?" Tory smiled as she continued flipping through her stack of cash.

"Hey guys!" everyone turned to K.K. "It's almost sunset."

"Did we seriously spend our only free day mud wrestling?" asked Katrina.

"Looks like it." Wes smiled as he started walking towards camp.

"Wait up everyone." Harley stepped on Mack's head, pushing his face into the mud, before running to catch up with the others.

"That girl…" Mack once again started to get up, glaring at Harley.

* * *

-Crypt-

Mack: She drives me nuts, but she does have spunk. A looooooot of spunk.

* * *

"Okay, boys. Listen up." Duncan shut his cell phone as he and DJ stood in front of two figures, both standing in front of the Boat of the Dead. "Izzy isn't able to come because of some big emergency, so we're here to tell you what's about to happen."

"As the sun sets over the darkened swamp  
So dreams of a brighter future are buried beyond the horizon." Ryan looked up. He was dressed in his usual clothing except that his eyes were now a crimson red and, if possible, his skin was even whiter than usual.

"Just shut up, and tell us why we're here." Where Ryan looked very similar to his usual self, Logan looked almost completely different. Though his clothing remained mostly the same, his entire body was covered in thick fur, making him look like some kind of oversized dog. "Man, this stuff is itchy." Logan began scratching himself.

"Why are we dressed like this?"

"That's part of the challenge." explained Duncan. "As soon as all the campers are gathered in front of the mess hall, I'm going to announce to them that tonight's challenge is strictly a reward challenge. They'll go off and do their merry thing, and while they do that, you two can do your thing?"

"Which is?" asked Ryan.

"I'm getting there. Here, put these in." Duncan handed both of them what looked like a pair of fanged teeth coverings. The boys stared.

"What are these?" asked Logan.

"Fangs."

"I can see that."

"These are special fangs. When you bite down on something with these, some goop will come out. On most things the goop washes right off, but on skin it leaves a mark in the shape of your teeth."

"What does this have to do with our challenge?" asked Ryan.

"And why are we even doing a challenge, anyway?!" said Logan "We got kicked off this dumb show."

"I don't know what it is, but Izzy said the person who won this challenge would get some kind of reward."

"Like what?"

"I don't know, maybe a medal or some cash or…"

"A spot in the show?" asked Ryan.

"Wait," said Logan. "Are you saying whoever wins this thing might be able to come back?"

"Maybe." said Duncan. "I don't know what Izzy's planning."

Both boys took a look at each other before sliding the coverings over their own teeth.

"Nice fit." said Ryan as he rubbed his tongue over them.

"So, what do we have to do?"

"Right now there are fifteen campers left. The two of you are to track down and bite as many of them as you can."

"Bite them?"

"Can it, emo boy." yelled Duncan raising a fist. Ryan shrunk back.

"Whoever bites the most contestants wins. The competition's over when either every camper's been bitten or when the moon reaches its peak."

"Peak?" asked Logan.

"He means midnight." said Ryan.

"Any questions?"

"Yah," said Logan. "Why are we dressed like this?"

"I think I heard Izzy say something about it attracting a hug fan base." said DJ.

"Weird."

"Anyway, let's get a move on." The four figures started walking up the Path of Demise. Meanwhile, unbeknownst to them, a hand was slowly reaching over the side of the boat from underneath a conveniently placed tarp. The tarp slowly rose as a pair of orange eyes stared out at the retreating figures.

* * *

Meanwhile…

In the castle green house, the light of the rising full moon shone brightly through the rounded glass roof.

"This new fertilizer will make my tomato plants the best around." said Lindsey on her knees wearing a pink, floral apron, a pink sunhat, and a pair of green gloves. She was currently digging a hole in the dirt of the floor. "Then I'll beat that stuck up Mary Sue in the county fair for sure. No one calls my rutabagas overripe and gets away with it."Lindsey gently placed a single tomato seed in the hole before she started rustling through the box.

"Let's try it out on this seed before we try it out on the rest of the garden." Lindsey pulled out a large clear, cylindrical canister from the box containing six glowing green test tubes inside.

"Wow, this must be really fancy fertilizer." After some struggling she finally managed to get the top off the canister. She pulled out a single beaker, and put her finger thoughtfully to her chin.

"Why do I get the feeling I'm forgetting something." After a couple more second of pondering, Lindsey shrugged, brushing away the feeling. She popped the cork out of the test tube causing a think purple cloud in the shape of a skull and cross bones to pop out.

"Ooooo, pretty." Lindsey smiled as she poured the contents of the tube over the seed. "And now, we wait."

The blonde smiled to herself as she clapped her gloves against each other. She stood up, sealed the top back on the canister, and carried it away as she left the room.

Unbeknownst to her, the very spot she had just been started to glow a sickly green. A tiny sprout bloomed out of the ground, a sprout that started to grow extremely quickly.

* * *

***sniff* I am so sorry. There's really no excuse for taking this long to update. To all those still reading *sniff* I'm sorry. ;-;**

**On a brighter note (^^) It's almost Christmas!!! YAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!! Now, you may be thinking to yourself, "Why is he submitting a Halloween chapter when it's one day away from Christmas?" Well, the truth of the matter is a very loooong winded explanation. Let us begin. ^^**

**You see, there are two main reasons that it took me so long to update. The first being that I've just recently started another story, which is also taking much of time. (Check it out! ^^) I know it's not wise to start two such stories at the same time, but I felt the need.**

**The second, and main reason I haven't update was because of one evil, sickly, monstrous, horrible little word. EXAMS!!! Those horrible exams! It was my first time taking these kinds of tests, so I was freakishly nervous and spent all my day doing almost nothing but studying. It paid off in that I got all A's (*giant celebreation party!!!* XDDD), but I haven't been able to write much. I wrote this chapter in basically under a week, so, safe to say, I'm pretty happy with myself. ^^**

**I'm doing the Halloween thing mainly because I've been planning it since actual Halloween. That's how bad everything's been! (Just think of it as a Nightmare before Christmas type thing, kay? ;D) Now, some people may recognize several references to a certain popular things that's been played out to no end. I really wasn't planning to do such a thing at the beginning of the series, but when I saw who the first two people off were, the references to this thing given in several character applications, and the fact that I wanted to do something Halloweeny, this is what came up. Now, to those of you who explicitly loathe this thing (you know who you are!) I can guarantee that you will have your day just as much as those who love it. (After all, some of you have characters in the show who also despise this thing with a burning passion. X3) Just be aware that there will be several wars going on in the story besides that between Ryan and Logan. (MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!)**

**In the mean time, everyone who read this chapter should go to my profile (in a couple of hours so it's had time to actually get up there, thank you slow upload speed), and vote on who you think should win this challenge. **

**Wow, I think that's my longest rant ever. Cool. Anyway, make sure to vote on both of the polls if you haven't already done so. Until next time, MERRY CHRISTMAS!!! ^^**


	12. It's Candied Island!

**Chapter 12: It's Candied Island!**

"_Wow, it's kinda creepy out here, eh?"_

"_Just hurry up and start the show, dweeb!"_

"_No need to be so mean, eh."_

"_You wanna take it up with my fist?"_

"_Um, no thanks, eh. Three, two, one…"_

The camera turned on to see Duncan and DJ standing in front of the Boat of the Dead, both still in costume.

"Hey there, everyone." said DJ smiling and waving at the camera. "And welcome back to Total Drama EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEeeeeeeeeeeeek!!!"

"You scream like a girl, dude."

"Hey, not cool." said DJ crossing his arms.

"Whatever." Duncan turned towards the camera. "Yeah, welcome back. If you're wondering why we're here instead of Izzy and Gwen, then ask someone else, cause I have no idea, and really don't wanna find out."

"Didn't they say something about intruders on the island?" said DJ looking around nervously. "What if the intruders come here. They could be dangerous!"

"Trust me. I'm more dangerous than anything that can get on the island."

"Doesn't really make me feel better."

"Anyway, last time Izzy and Gwen started to set up some stupid reward challenge, but since they left to who knows where, they stuck us with actually monitoring it. So now we have to watch Ryan and Logan go head to head to in a battle royal to see who can bite the most campers." Duncan snickered. "This should be good."

"Hey, I've been wondering," said DJ. "This contest was supposed to be for all the people who've been kicked off, so why didn't Mel come."

"Izzy said she refused to come. Didn't really bother to ask why."

"That's weird. Why wouldn't she want to compete for a reward?"

"How should I know?! Let's just get on with this so we can go watch the two losers go at it."

DJ glared briefly before turning back to the camera. "Anyway, last episode was super great, so stay tuned to see what happens next on Total Drama EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeek!!!"

"You still scream like a girl."

* * *

"Awooooooooo aw aw awooooooooooo!!!"

"Would you stop howling at the moon, Lauren?" asked Katrina holding herself. "It's already creepy enough out here."

Lauren slowly got to her feet from her previous position on all fours. "Aww, come on! Aren't you excited! It's our first night time challenge! It's gonna rock! Awoooooooooooo!"

"Knock it off." said Jerry as he casually shoved Lauren causing her to tip over.

"Hey!" yelled Katrina angrily. "Who said you could do that to my friend?"

"No one. Since when do I need permission?"

"Since I said so! Now knock it off!"

Jerry stared at Katrina neutrally as Lauren got back up. He then proceeded to push her once more to the ground, which, in turn, invoked a look of death from Katrina.

"Tory."

"Yes?" asked Tory who was staring unhappily at Jerry.

"Please take care of him."

"With pleasure." Tory slowly started walking over towards Jerry. The two stood for a moment trying to stare the other down.

"You don't scare me." said Jerry flatly.

"Twenty bucks if you leave bruises!" yelled Katrina from behind her. Almost immediately Tory grabbed the front of Jerry's shirt, and proceeded to pound him in a graphic and brutal display.

"Oooo, I would not want to be him right now." said Alyssa wincing as Tory landed a particularly painful looking blow.

Katrina smiled to herself in a self-satisfied fashion. "It's times like these that really make me appreciate being rich."

Mack and Harley stared impassively from the side.

"Shouldn't we help him?" asked Mack cocking an eyebrow.

"Probably."

There was a brief moment of silence as the two continued watching.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Why aren't we helping him?"

"Oh, because it goes against the plan."

"What plan?"

"The one where Tory and I have an all out ninja death battle later in the game."

"Huh?"

Harley sighed. "Hello? Tory and I are probably the most skilled fighters in the game. If we fight now, then all the suspense of seeing us beat the crud out of each other is taken away from when we actually do beat the crud out of each other in the future."

"…That's a really twisted way of thinking."

"So, you wouldn't want to see me and Tory fight each other?" asked Harley, though this time it was her turn to cock an eyebrow.

"I know I would." Everyone stopped what they were doing to and turned towards the sound of the voice.

"Duncan?" asked Katrina.

"In the flesh." said the delinquent as he and DJ stood behind the crowd of campers. "Oh, and by the way, if you two ever do decide to fight, I suggest doing it in a giant pool of Jell-O wearing string bikinis. You'll get more fans that way." Duncan winked under his mask.

"That's disgusting!" yelled Tory as she dropped the now battered and bruised Jerry. Jerry rubbed his hurt posterior before sending death glares at the greedy blonde.

"Actually, it doesn't taste too bad." said Harley smiling and looking as if she were reminiscing something very interesting. Mack stared at her for a moment before deciding not to ask questions.

"Wouldn't Courtney be upset if she heard you say that?" asked Katrina.

Duncan shrugged. "She can join in too, though I'm pretty sure you guys wouldn't stand a chance."

"So, where are Izzy and Gwen?" asked Alyssa hoping to break this up before it became a full blown 'who can kick whose butt' argument.

"They're busy."

"Busy?"

"Yeah, busy." said Duncan. "So, we're going to be the ones hosting today's challenge."

"So, what is the challenge already?" asked Katrina irritated.

"Touchy." said Duncan, though he was grinning under his mask. "You know, you should really be nicer to someone whose about to do you a favor."

"Favor?" asked Tory with an inquisitive look on her face.

"Yeah, a favor, but just because of that little outburst from rich girl, I don't think I'm gonna tell you what it is anymore."

"Oh, come on!" yelled Katrina.

"Say you're sorry." said delinquent as he smiled meanly.

"No." Katrina crossed her arms.

"Please, Katrina." asked Tory, coming up beside her.

"No. I'm not gonna do it."

"Would you do it for me?" asked Lauren as she looked up at Katrina pleadingly.

"No."

"How about now?" She quickly pulled Tory close to her side before going back into pouting.

"No!" said Katrina, although her defiant look quickly disappeared as a confused looking Kiki was shoved almost directly into her face. Kiki looked rapidly from left to right trying to figure out what happened before she stared pleadingly into Katrina's eyes.

"How about now?" said Lauren smiling in a knowing fashion.

Katrina bit her lip for a moment before sighing in defeat. "Okay. Okay! I'm sorry! Happy?"

"Very." said Duncan smiling.

Katrina looked at Lauren. "Is it really okay to use Kiki like that?"

"No," said Lauren smiling. "but it worked."

"So, will you tell us the challenge already?" asked Katrina, exasperated.

"Sure, why not." said Duncan shrugging. "So here's the deal. Throughout this swamp we've hidden tons of these." He held up several piece of candy all wrapped in glowing bright blue wrappers as DJ started passing out Jack-o-lantern shaped buckets. "You're job is to find as many of them as possible before time runs out. The person who collects the most pieces of candy wins the reward."

"Wait, what reward?" asked Harley.

Duncan smiled. "That's the favor I was talking about. Today's challenge is your first official reward challenge. No one goes home, and someone gets a prize. You can thank me later."

"So, we don't technically have to participate in this challenge, right?" asked Alyssa.

"Well, no, but…"

"Later." said Harley as she turned around and started heading back towards the cabins. Several others started following.

"Hold up." said Duncan and holding up his hands. "So, none of you want the reward?"

"You mean like the rewards you guys got?" asked Mack. "As if."

"Yeah, a trip to a stinky cheese factory? A deadly danger themed vacation?" asked Paige. "I don't know about you, but those aren't the kind of rewards I'm willing to wander around in a deadly swamp at night for."

"You guys seem to be forgetting that Chris isn't in charge this year." said Duncan crossing his arms.

"So, what?" asked Katrina.

"So, that means he's not picking the prizes."

"And, your point is?"

"My point is that Izzy is picking the prizes. You know, Izzy, as in the girl who currently has enough money to fill an Olympic sized swimming pool with chocolate-vanilla-pistachio swirl pudding, and force us all to swim in it."

Harley suddenly stopped, with Mack and Jerry almost bumping into her. Her eyebrow furrowed in thought.

'_Izzy is rich. Rich means expensive stuff. Izzy is crazy. Crazy plus expensive equals cool reward. Harley want cool reward. Harley want…'_

Harley turned around in her spot smiling. "I accept your challenge!"

"Great, anyone else?" asked Duncan smiling. Slowly but surely all the contestants agreed. "Gooooood. Now get out there, and find that candy!" With varying levels of enthusiasm all fifteen campers set out into the swamp.

Paige paused briefly beside DJ. "You know, you really should speak up more. Duncan pretty much just did that by himself."

"He seemed like he had it." said the gentle giant rubbing the back of his neck. Paige cocked an eyebrow.

"Just try and speak up more, kay?"

"Okay." said DJ smiling. Paige smiled back before leaving.

"Careful there, stud." said Duncan as he walked up behind DJ. "You might make the other ladies jealous."

"What?! I wasn't…I mean…"

Duncan started laughing, much to DJ's bewilderment. "Relax dude. I was just jerking your chain."

DJ frowned. "Not funny."

* * *

"Mmmm-hmmmm. Mmmmmmm-hmmmmm. Mmmmmmm…"

High up in the castle Noah and Katie were deeply involved in an intense make-out session. Katie briefly pulled apart to catch her breath.

"You know, usually it's the girls who moan like that." said Katie smiling. Noah looked away blushing.

"Yeah, well, usually it's the girl who's on the bottom in this kind of situation, but we don't see that happening." Katie smiled as she got off the bookworm allowing him to sit up. They were currently in the break room, reveling in their undisturbed solitude.

Katie raised an eyebrow smiling. "So, are you saying that you don't like being on bottom?"

Noah once again turned away blushing. "I never said that."

Katie snickered before leaning over and pinching the bookworm's cheek, much to his displeasure. "You're so cute when you're being shy."

"I am not shy." said Noah as he crossed his arms.

"Then why were you blushing?"

Noah's blush suddenly deepened. "No comment." Katie snickered before leaning over towards Noah.

"Let's see how deep we can make that blush of yours." Noah's blush deepened as he was Katie tried to gently force him back onto the couch.

"Noah? Katie?" Both parties shot up at hearing their names called. "Where are you guys?"

"It's Lindsey!" whispered Katie.

"No. Really?" whispered Noah back sarcastically. The two quickly started adjusting themselves to eliminate any sign of their actions.

"Hello?" Lindsey walked through the door. "Oh, there you are!"

"Oh, hey Lindsey." said Katie yawning and stretching on the couch as if she had just woken up from a nap. Noah was sitting next to her pretending to read a book. "What's up?"

"I just finished trying out my new fertilizer."

"Fascinating." said Noah rolling his eyes.

"I know, right? They're gonna be, like, sooooo big. Mary Sue won't stand a chance."

"You know," said Katie. "I heard somewhere that if you talk to plants that they grow faster."

"Really?!" asked the blonde.

Katie elbowed Noah, causing him to flinch. "Oh, yeah." said Noah quickly before he glared at Katie, rubbing his injured side.

"Oh my gosh. That is so cool!"

"Yeah." said Katie smiling. "In fact, why don't you go try it out right now?"

"Okay. Later." Lindsey waved a brief good-bye before going off towards the greenhouse.

Katie turned her head back to Noah, smiling seductively. "Now, where were we?"

* * *

Back at the camp site, the campers had already split up, searching for the prized candy hidden throughout the vicinity. Ryan and Logan were both positioned in a nearby hill, watching.

"So, what's the plan?" asked Ryan.

"Plan?" asked Logan. "What plan? The plan is that you get out of my face so that I can win this challenge. This isn't a team thing."

"Oh, right." said Ryan embarrassed.

"Look, if anything, here's the plan. You can try to bite anyone in the camp, assuming I haven't already bitten them, except for Tory."

"Wait, what?" asked Ryan suddenly looking up.

"You heard me."

"What if I wanna bite Tory?"

"Then tough luck."

"You can't stop me." said Ryan defiantly.

"Oh, yeah." Logan grabbed the front of Ryan's shirt, and reeled back his fist threateningly. Ryan shrunk back at first, but then quickly built up the courage to stare back.

"Yeah."

Logan hesitated for a moment before sighing and letting go. "Fine, I'll cut you a deal. There are fifteen campers left. In order to win, all one of us has to do is bite eight of them. Since we don't want to give ourselves away, how about we agree that neither of us will bite Tory until we've bitten seven others. Deal?"

"Deal." Said Ryan as the two shook hands. "You know, I'm not too comfortable with treating Tory like a trophy."

"Well, too bad, emo boy, cause that trophy's all mine." Logan smiled before backhanding Ryan, sending him falling and tumbling backwards down the hill as Logan started running through the brush towards his unsuspecting prey.

Meanwhile, hiding in a tree up above, a pair of orange eyes looked down upon them.

"If they thought I was gonna compete in some stupid reward challenge with a werewolf and a vampire, then they were dead wrong." said a certain pink haired punk. "I've said it before, and I'll say it again. I CAN'T STAND *beep* TWILIGHT!" she quickly covered her mouth, and looked around. Luckily Ryan was too busy falling down the hill to have heard her. She sighed in relief, and took out a witches hat and a pair of fangs from the purple backpack she was wearing. "At least they were gonna make me into something not from Twilight, but I still wouldn't be caught dead in this challenge."

Mel slowly looked the fangs over before sticking them in her mouth. "Still, these fangs are pretty cool." She ran her tongue over them, admiring her now sharp teeth. "Now, onto my real plan." She quickly put the witches hat back in the backpack before taking out a pair of binoculars. She adjusted them as she started looking for her target.

"There you are." She focused the binoculars in on a certain dark twin as she haplessly wandered through the swamp below. "All alone with no one to protect you." She smiled. "I didn't stow away on that stupid boat for nothing. By the end of this night, I will have my revenge, and you, little *beep* will suffer so much that even that blonde bimbo of a sister of your will feel it. Mwahahahahahahaha…" Mel suddenly looked up from her binoculars. "Did I really just Mwaha?"

* * *

"See anything?!" asked Bridgette. The group had been wandering through the swamp for the past hour, and none of them had caught sight of the intruders.

"Quiet!" whispered Harold. "If you're too loud, they'll hear us coming."

"Sorry." Whispered Bridgette.

"No, no, we want them to hear us." said Izzy as she suddenly grabbed hold of the two of them by the shoulder.

"We do?" asked Gwen.

Izzy nodded. "We want them to tremble in fear before us. We want them to hear our mighty call of war, and flee from the sound of our approach, and when they flee, we shall hunt them down, and capture them like the helpless little creatures they are! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!"

"Izzy!" whispered Gwen. "Keep it down!"

"Come on, this is exciting. It's just like the time I infiltrated a secret RCMP facility on secluded island, except this time I'm the one doing the hunting instead of those mutant penguins."

"Mutant penguins?" asked Harold.

"Oh, yeah. They were, like, totally vicious. Apparently there was some super secret super soldier experiment going on. They were all like, RAWR RAWR RAWR RAWR, and I was all like, Hya, hya hya! It was so awesome." Both Bridgette and Harold shushed her before disentangling themselves from her embrace.

"We need to think of a plan." said Heather.

"Our plan is to find these guys, and take them down." said Eva as she slammed her fist into the palm of her other hand.

"That's a good plan for when we find them," said Harold. "But right now we need to actually get to them first."

"Whatever." said Tyler. "All I know is that when we find them, I'm gonna totally mess them up."

"Yeah, that'll be the day." said Gwen.

"It's totally true!" yelled Tyler, though he was immediately shushed. "It's totally true."

"How about pumping some more iron before you go around bragging about your muscles, tough guy." said Bridgette as she lifted up one of Tyler's sparsely muscled arms. Tyler quickly drew it back before glaring at Bridgette.

Bridgette laughed. "Sorry. I couldn't resist."

"Chilax, dude." said Geoff as he slung an arm around the still glaring jock. "She was just messing with ya."

"Whatever." said Tyler before turning his head away.

"That's the spirit!" yelled the party boy, though he was quickly shushed. "I mean, that's the spirit."

"With all this noise, they'd have to be deaf to have not heard us by now." said Eva as she started walking towards the front of the group.

* * *

Tory and Kiki were walking confidently through the woods, with Kiki clinging tightly to Tory's arm.

"Don't worry, Kiki. It's just like trick-or-treating." said Tory in an attempt to comfort Kiki, thought it wasn't really working.

"Well, look who it is!" Both girls turned their head to see Paige and Long coming towards them from the side. Paige smiled brightly. "What a coincidence meeting you guys here."

"Well, the woods are generally the best place to look." said Tory raising an eyebrow.

"Kiki! Heeeeey!" All four of the people assembled looked towards the other side to see Kenny and Jacob walking towards them. Kenny smiled. "What's up?"

"Apparently the amount of people one would expect to randomly meet in the woods at one time." said Tory as Paige glared behind her.

Paige quickly took hold of Tory's arm. "I was just about to ask Tory if she wanted to search with me while Long and Kiki search together."

Kenny's smiled faltered before going back to its normal perkiness. "What a coincidence. So was I. You know, except with Jacob and Kiki instead of Long."

Paige's glared darkened before she went over and grabbed Kenny's wrist. "Can I speak with you for a second?" Before Kenny could wait for a response, Paige started dragging him away. She stopped for a second and looked back at the four remaining people. "Long, why don't you take Kiki, and go search in the woods. I'm sure she'd love to have a big, strong guy like you looking out for her."

"But Jacob is…" Kenny halted mid-sentence as Paige slammed a hand over his mouth, and proceeded to once more drag him away. Long and Kiki looked at each other for a moment. Kiki looked up at Tory.

"It's fine. You go right on ahead." said Tory smiling. Kiki offered a small smile in return before walking over to Long. The two smiled at each other before walking off into the woods.

There was a long, awkward moment of silence as Tory and Jacob stood in the middle of the forest, not exactly sure what to do.

"Soooooooooo," said Tory after a moment. "You…wanna go search for candy?" Jacob shrugged, offering a very white smile. Tory smiled back before the two of them started walking off in search of the glowing treats.

* * *

Kenny struggled slightly as Paige dragged him deeper into the woods. Kenny finally managed to get the raven haired girl's hands off of him just as she was about to stop.

"What's your problem!" yelled Kenny.

"My problem is you!" yelled Paige right back.

"Me?! You're the problem!"

"Look, I want you and your little friend to stay away from Kiki."

"Oh, so now you own her?"

"No, but I'm trying to set her up with Long, and you keep interfering in my plans!"

"Well, you keep interfering in my plans!"

"What plans?"

"My plan to set her up with Jacob."

"What?!"

"You heard me." said Kenny.

"Well, we can't both set her up with someone." said Paige, crossing her arms.

"Why are you even trying to set her up?"

"I'm trying to get Long to break out of his shell, and I thought that if I paired him with a quiet girl that he would start opening up."

"That's the same thing I'm trying to do with Jacob." said Kenny.

"Well, they can't both have Kiki, so one of us is gonna have to give."

"Well, it's not gonna be me." said Kenny crossing his arms.

"Me either." said Paige. The two then continued to glare at each other for a moment. After about a minute Paige sighed.

"Well, here's how I see it. We've got two quiet guys, and two twins."

"But there's only one of them that's also quiet."

"Let's flip a coin." said Paige as she took out a coin. "Heads, I win, tails, you lose."

"Not funny." said Kenny.

"Okay, okay. Heads, I get Kiki. Tails, you get Kiki. Loser has to take K.K."

"Since when was K.K. involved?" asked Kenny.

"Since I brought her into this. We both want to pair up our friends with someone, so we might as well make it a set by including both twins."

"What kind of logic is that?" asked Kenny.

"Harley logic." said Paige. Kenny didn't argue. Paige flipped the coin.

"Heads." said Paige smiling as she looked at the coin on the ground. "Looks like I win."

Kenny sighed, before offering a semi-sad job. "Guess I'm just not that lucky."

"Cheer up. Now the only thing that stands in your way is hooking Jacob up with K.K."

"Easy for you to say. "

* * *

"I'm back!" yelled Lindsey as she opened the door to the green house. She stopped. "OMG!"

Lindsey couldn't help but stare at the enormous tomato vine before her. It was already almost as tall as she was, with vines thicker than anything she'd ever seen on such a plant before.

"It's…huge!" The blonde started jumping up and down happily while clapping her hands. "That county fair is mine!" She quickly grabbed a stool from beside the door, and went over to have a seat by her vine. "All right, Tomatoy. We're gonna have a nice long talk so we can help you get even bigger." The vines coming from the plant moved in response to her comment. "Oh my gosh! You understood me!" Lindsey bent down to scratch the plant under what she thought was its chin. "Who's a smart tomato? You are. Yes, you are."

* * *

"Come on, slackers. Move it!" Harley was walking briskly into the swamp with Jerry and Mack hot on her tail.

"Why are we in a group when we're all competing for the reward?" asked Mack.

"Simple," said Harley. "If we search for the candy as a group, we can find more, split it up, and then share the reward."

"I'm not sure if that's allowed."

"Details, details, now hurry up!" Harley increased her walking pace, forcing Mack and Jerry to do likewise.

* * *

"Awoooooooooooooooooo!"

"You really need to stop that." said Katrina as she and Lauren explored deeper into the swamp.

"Sorry. I'm just so excited."

"Just relax." said Katrina. "Now, how should we start?"

"Start what?"

"Looking for candy." said Katrina cocking an eyebrow.

"Oh, right. Well, we could try over there." Lauren pointed to a semi-distant part of the forest.

"What makes you think it's over there."

"Just a hunch."

Katrina shrugged before the two of them started walking in that direction.

* * *

Alyssa was currently walking alone through the swamp. She had intended to meet up with Wes or Lauren, but before she could find them, they were gone. She stopped and sighed.

"Now if I were glowing candy, where would I be?" Alyssa suddenly smiled to herself. "In Owen's stomach, along with half of all candy produced in the U.S. and Canada, ba dum ching. But seriously folks, the other day I was walking along the street when I saw an ice cream truck drive by. I tried to stop it, but it just kept going. I actually think it sped up. Ever notice when that happens. It always bugs me, and you ever notice who drives those things? One time I stopped an ice cream truck, and the driver had more needles in him than a pin cushion. I'm talkin' piercings, tattoos, the whole nine yards."

"I asked him what his name is, and he says 'Crusher...' That's all I get. One word. I'm pretty sure you have to buy something for two, and if you actually want a sentence out of the guy, you're better off hiring a lawyer. Bad um ching."

"So, I buy my ice cream, and ask I him, 'So, Mr. Crusher.'

'Don't call me Mr.' he says.

I ask, 'Why not?'

'It reminds me of my dad…'

Now I don't know about you folks, but I never really thought of 'Crusher' as a family name. It kind of made me wonder about all the other kinds of names parent are giving their children these day. I mean 'Crusher', 'Death', 'Mange'. Whatever happened to good ole Bob. Bob's a great name. Now, I don't mean Robert, or Bobby. I mean Bob. Just plain old Bob. Of course with parents these days, he'd probably have to have the last name Apples. Why you ask? Cause his parent would probably give him the full name 'Bob For Apples.' You think I'm kidding, right? Wrong. I once heard of a girl named Crystal. Wanna know what her full name was? Crystal…Shanda…Leer. I'm not joking. Someone actually named their kid Crystal Shanda Leer."

"Can you imagine what it'd be like to have a name like that. Imagine sitting in an office, and some guy comes in looking for you." Alyssa put on a voice. "'Excuse me, I'm looking for a Ms. Crystal…Shanda…Leer? If it were me, I'd wanna know when they started calling lighting fixture by a title. Ms. Crystal Chandelier? Mr. Metallic Lamp? Sir Lights of Christmas Tree? I actually met some lights like that once. I was at this really fancy department store, and went to use the bathroom. I flipped the light switch."

'Greetings!'

'Woow!' I start looking around. There's no one in the bathroom. I'm like, 'Okay, Alyssa been drinkin' way too much of that diet soda.'

'Up here!' I look up, and all I see is this round light bulb. I start looking around before looking back up at the ceiling.

'Are you…talking to me.'

'Yes!' Now, you can imagine my surprise at being talked to by the light in a bathroom ceiling…"

Alyssa stopped upon hearing some rustling from some nearby bushes. "Wes, is that you?" The bush rustled again. Alyssa smiled and started walking over towards the aforementioned foliage. "Okay, Wes. Come on out. I won't get mad at you for listenin' in on my routine. I'll even perform it for you some ti…"

Logan pounced.

* * *

-Crypt-

Logan: First victim of the game. I got this in the bag. *smiles*

* * *

"And then Mary Sue was all like, 'Your rutabaga's are so small', and I'm like, 'They are not!', and she's all like…" Lindsey had been talking to her plant for the past twenty minutes. She was now so involved in her own dramatic retelling of last years county fair that she hadn't quite noticed that the plant had grown about twenty times its original size. The vines were now as thick as telephone poles in some places, the leaves as big as Lindsey's sun hat. The plant now almost completely filled the room.

"And I was all like 'Nuh uh.' And she was all like 'Yah, huh.' And I was all like *gasp* Tomato-y! You have your first tomato!" And ,indeed, lying on the ground, attached to the rest of the plant, was an enormous tomato, roughly twice the size of a human head.

"It's so big! I can't wait to show this to Katie and Noah." Lindsey reached down smiling, and tugged on the tomato. It would come off. She tried again, harder. No luck. "Come on Tomato-y! You have to let go, or I won't get to show Noah and Katie how good you did."

Lindsey kept struggling with the fruit. Slowly, the vine connected to the tomato started rising. Lindsey held tight as the tomato left the ground.

"No, bad Tomato-y. Let go!" Lindsey gasped as she was suddenly lifted off the ground as the enormous fruit rose high above where she had been. "Tomato-y?" The plant responded by opening a large mouth lined with razor sharp teeth in the very tomato that Lindsey was holding on to. The fruit let out a loud roar, blowing back Lindsey's hair.

"Uh, oh…"

* * *

Logan got up quickly after he finished biting Alyssa. He took a moment to appreciate the gold bite mark now sparkling upon the girl's neck.

'So, that's what Duncan meant by goop. Cool.' Logan looked only for a moment before bounding off, the faux fur covering his body blowing in the wind.

Alyssa laid on the ground for a moment in shock. Did that really just happen? Was she seriously just attacked by a werewolf? She touched her neck, but instead of coming away with blood like she half expected, all she came away with was some sparkly substance that reminded her a lot of the liquid glitter they used to use on drawings in elementary school.

"Alyssa!" Alyssa quickly sat up on hearing her name being called. "Alyssa!" The bushes rattled as a certain blonde gear head walked into the area.

"Oh, there you are." said Wes smiling, though his smile quickly turned into a look of confusion. "What're you doin' down there?" The blonde quickly helped Alyssa to her feet as she held her hand over the place on her neck. "Why are you covering your neck?"

"Okay, I know that you're gonna think this is totally weird, but I think I was just jumped…by a werewolf." Alyssa cringed waiting for the inevitable ridicule that was sure to follow.

"You too?"

Alyssa's eye went wide with shock. "What do you mean, 'you too'?"

"Well, I don't know if it was a werewolf, but I know somethin' got me." Wes pulled down the collar of his Hawaiian shirt to reveal a silver bite mark, sparkling in the moon light. Alyssa leaned close to inspect it.

"Wes, what exactly did this thing look like?"

"I don't really know. One minute I'm searching for candy near the bottom of this hill. The next thing I know some wet thing with red eyes jumps out of a mossy pool of water, and bites me."

Alyssa froze. "Did you say red eyes?"

"Ya, why?"

"Cause if the thing that I think is going on is actually going on, then I need to get out of here."

"Why?"

"Because there's a certain girl who I really don't wanna risk meeting."

* * *

"Oh, a hunting we will go. A hunting we will go. Hi ho, the daiwy-o, a hunting we will go."

Izzy stopped near one of the tree, holding her large bazooka-like weapon in front of her, and wearing a rather large and floppy red-and-green plaid hat. She turned her head and put her finger to lips. "Shhhh. Be vewy vewy quite. I'm hunting Wabbits. Hehehehehehehe."

"What are you doing?" asked Heather cocking an eyebrow.

"Not sure. Just seemed like the thing to do." said Izzy smiling.

"Stop fooling around." said Eva.

"We've been at this forever, and still no sign of the intruders." said Gwen sighing.

"Maybe they left the island." said Geoff.

"Oh, yeah. I'm so sure." said Harold. "They obviously snuck onto the island and knocked out a fourth of our security cameras just so they could see the sights and leave an hour later. Idiot!"

"Be nice." said Bridgette.

"Uh, guys." said Trent. "Eva's leaving us behind." Everyone turned to see Eva walking off on her own.

"Eva! I'm the leader of the group! You're supposed to follow me!" shouted Izzy as she started running off. The others moved to follow.

"When did we elect her leader?" asked Geoff to Bridgette. Bridgette shrugged.

"Hey, guys!" yelled Trent. "I'm gonna stay in back so no one can sneak up on us."

"Please, as if anyone would be dumb enough to sneak up on us." said Harold, who was promptly elbowed by Leshawna.

"Okay." said Gwen smiling before heading towards the front. Trent smiled back before started walking as well.

"Where do you think you're going." said a deep voice. Trent's eyes widened before a large arm covered his mouth, and pulled him behind a tree.

* * *

"Is it…in Asia?"

Jacob shook his head.

"Is it…in South America?"

Jacob shook his head again.

"Is it….in Europe?"

Jacob nodded.

"Yes! Okay, now, is it…in Scandinavia?"

Tory and Jacob had been walking along for some time. It had been awkward at first. Tory had tried to start several conversations with Jacob, only to be met with silent responses. This led to a brief period of thought on her part before she finally figured out that he was the shy type, very similar to Kiki, and since she had been friends with Kiki since near the beginning of the season, it hadn't taken her long to figure out a strategy to effectively get around his shyness.

"No, okay, is it a big country or a small country?"

Jacob made a so-so hand gesture.

"Okay, mid-sized. Is it a country known for anything specific?"

Jacob nodded before pointing his head up at the sky and making it look like he was howling.

"Your from the country of Lauren?"

Jacob silently laughed at this comment.

"Oh, wolves! I get it! Um, let's see, that narrows it down. Countries associated with wolves..." Tory was speaking fast now, as though excited. "Um, is it…is it Lithuania?"

Jacob shook his head.

"Romania?"

Jacob smiled before nodding enthusiastically.

"It's Romania! Oh my gosh! You're from Romania! I got it right!" Tory jumped up and down in excitement, as Jacob continued smiling ear to ear. Tory then proceeded to do a victory dance. "I got it riiiiight, I got it riiiight!" she sang happily. Jacob laughed silently at the display.

"Okay, enough of that." said Tory calming down. "It's time to get down to some serious searching." Jacob stopped laughing for a bit before smiling and nodding. Tory smiled back before putting her finger to her chin. "Now, if I were glowing candy, where would I be?" she thought for a moment before Jacob tapped her on the shoulder.

Tory turned around. "What?" Jacob silently pointed over to a hole between the roots of a nearby tree that was imminating a fairly familiar glow.

Troy blinked. "Oh. Well…that makes sense." Jacob once let out a silent laugh before he and Tory went over to investigate the hole.

* * *

"One, two, one, two, lift those legs. I wanna see you sweat!" yelled Harley as the she and the other two members of her not so merry trio continued trouncing though the forest.

"Do you even know where we're going?" asked Mack.

"Duh. We're going in the direction of the candy."

"That doesn't answer my question." Mack sighed.

"HALT!" Harley suddenly stopped causing Mack and Jerry to plow into her as they all three crashed to the ground. "Look!" said Harley pointing in front of them, and ignoring the two males on top of her. They all looked to see a glowing blue lollipop seeming to float above some distant bushes.

"Why is that thing floating?" asked Mack.

"Who cares? It's our first catch of the night. Now get off me!" the two males scrabbled to get off. Harley stood up, and brushed herself off before running towards her prize. Suddenly the candy moved, floating farther away.

Harley stopped, almost causing another pile up as Mack and Jerry stopped inches from her back. She rubbed her eyes. "Did you see that?" she asked.

"See what?" asked Mack.

"That lollipop. It moved."

"You must be hallucinating. I hear the insane due that a lot."

"Yeah, that must be it." said Harley, ignoring the insult. She started walking towards her prize again, before it once again floated farther away.

"It did it again!" shouted Harley.

"Okay, that time I saw it."

"Me too." said Jerry.

The candy suddenly started moving away at a much faster pace.

"We've got a runner!" yelled Harley. "After it!" All three campers started bounding after the mysterious floating candy.

"That's right, suckers. Keep following." Mel smiled to herself as she kept running with the lollipop tied firmly with a thin wire to a long stick she was holding. "Make all the noise you can. The better to catch my prey."

* * *

"Yes! Another piece of candy for K.K." K.K. smiled as she picked up several pieces of candy hidden under some leaves. She then proceeded to unwrap each of them, and shove the glowing sugary content into her gaping maw.

"M-mmmmmm, so good! This must be like rich people candy or something!" She popped another piece in her mouth before placing the wrapper in her bucket. "They said we had to find the candy. They didn't say we couldn't eat it once we did. As long as I bring back the wrappers, I should be A-okay." She quickly proceed the unwrap a large lollipop, and chop down on it so hard the she broke straight through the stick. "M-mmmmmm."

A certain extremely pale emo watched from the bushes as she ground bite after bite of sugary goodness between her powerful jaws.

"As candy in the midnight hour  
We all fall prey to those who rule us.  
They say they care for our existence  
And yet all the do is consume us.  
We are but sustenance for the powerful.  
Devoured, and then no more."

"I could use that in a political rally." Ryan almost smiled before silently walking from his hiding place in a low crouch.

"Ohhhh, yes." K.K. started at the thing in her hands, a king sized glowing blue chocolate bar. "Come to me, oh delicious one." She slowly, delicately, started to pull the wrapper down, the amount of drool she was producing growing with every centimeter. She eventually saw the glowing blue chocolate beneath the wrapper. Tears began to stream down her face. "It's so…beautiful!" She quickly rubbed the tears from her eyes, as she leaned in to take her first bite. Ryan rose slowly from his low, crouching position directly behind K.K.

K.K. reached her neck slowly forward, her teeth almost upon the chocolate.

Chomp

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!"

K.K. screamed as she felt the teeth on her neck. Ryan immediately let go.

"It's my worst fear! Candy that bites back!" yelled K.K. in panic. Suddenly she heard some rustling behind her. She turned quickly to see a mysterious pale figure fleeing into the bushes.

"Hey, get back her you…" K.K. started to run after him before tripping on something. She sat up rubbing her head before looking to see what had tripped her. There, hidden so well beneath the leaves that were strewn about the clearing that it was almost invisible except for where K.K.'s foot had torn away some of its cover, was a full sized, glowing, blue chocolate tombstone. K.K. slowly knelt at the base of the candy staring, the blue chocolate bar in her hand completely forgotten. She bit her lip as tears started falling from her eyes. She suddenly looked up to the sky.

"THANK YOU!!!" She then proceeded to rip ferociously into the wrapping covering the tombstone, all other thoughts completely gone from her head.

* * *

Ryan ran through the woods, trying to get as far away from his last victim as possible. He stopped running after a few moments when he noticed she wasn't following him. "Weird." He muttered to himself. "I felt for sure she would chase me." He shrugged. "Oh, well."

"After it!" Ryan turned his head. It was dark, so he couldn't see for a moment, but after a few seconds of squinting he finally figured out what was making the noise.

"How is a stinking piece of candy so fast?!" yelled Mack in the distance.

"How am I supposed to know?! Just keep running!"

Ryan stared blankly at the group, not exactly sure what was going on.

"Well, it appears that fate has smiled upon me, or at least agreed not to spit me like usual." Ryan barely hesitated before running off after the group.

* * *

"Now where are you?..." Eva sat high up in the trees with a pair of night vision binoculars.

"See anything?!" called Heather.

"Nope." Heather sighed before letting out a frustrated scream.

"How much longer until we find these jerks?!"

"Girl, you seriously need to take a chill pill." Leshawna came over and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I know. It's just this entire thing gets me so frustrated! When I find those guys, I'm gonna rip them to shreds with my bear hands!" the Queen Bee emphasized her point by shaping her hands like claws.

"I'm guessing you've been hanging out with Eva again." said Harold.

"You should see the new reverse headlock I taught her!" yelled Eva. Everyone looked up to see Eva plummeting down from the tree. She landed with a giant thump that shook the entire area and caused several people to fall over. "Makes me happy I accepted her apology instead of ripping her head off, and feeding the rest of her to rapid dogs like I had planned."

"Dude! That was, like, thirty feet!" yelled Geoff.

"It's all in how you land. That, and lots of practice." said Eva smiling.

"You were planning on feeding me to dogs?" asked Heather.

"Wild bear actually, but I didn't want it to sound like I was too angry at you." said Eva. Heather slowly started backing away.

"Trent! Trent!"

"What's wrong, Gwen?" asked Geoff.

"Have any of you guys seen Trent?"

"Not since Izzy started doing her Elmer Fudd impersonation." said Leshawna.

"Actually, I think she's moved on from that." said Heather cocking an eyebrow.

"It's rabbit season!" yelled Izzy on the left side of a tree. She then ran over to the other side, and turned to face where she had just been while pretending to eat a carrot.

"It's duck season!" She ran to the other side.

"Rabbit season!" she ran back.

"Duck season!"

"Rabbit season!"

"Duck season!"

"Rabbit season!"

"Rabbit season!"

"Duck season!"

"Rabbit season!"

"Duck season! Now listen here! I say it's duck season, now fire!" Izzy fell backward as a large boleadora crashed into her.

"Eva!" yelled Bridgette.

"She said fire." Eva smiled.

Izzy sat up laughing. "Haha! Nice shot Eva! Just make sure you save some of that for the intruders." The redhead quickly untied the boleadora from around her waist and tossed it back to Eva.

"Guys," said Gwen looking nervous. " I'm worried. No one's seen Trent for a long time."

"I wonder where he went?" asked Bridgette.

"You don't think..." started Heather, though she quickly bit her lip.

"What?"

"Well, we are on a search for intruders on the island. What if..."

"The intruders got to him?" finished Justin.

"Justin!" yelled Bridgette.

"What? It's a possibility." said the model with a shrug.

"Why did you even come with us?" asked Leshawna.

"I wanted to help." said the model with a shrug. "Besides, if the intruders show up, I can distract them with my amazing looks while you guys catch him." He gave off a bright smile that let lit everything in the immediate area.

"He's got a point." said Heather as she tried to shield her eyes.

"Thanks." said Justin with a wink.

"Hey, back off." said Harold. "Heather's my girlfriend."

"Relax, bro." said Geoff. "I'm pretty sure he's not going to try and steal her from you."

"Besides, I can take care of myself." said Heather smiling.

"Guys!" yelled Gwen. "This is serious! Trent is missing! We have to find him."

"Okay, okay." said Heather holding up her hands. "So, what do you think we should do about it?"

"We need to split up." said Eva.

"Are you crazy!" yelled Gwen. "Everyone knows that you never split up in a horror movie!"

"Horror movie?" asked Leshawna.

"Hello? Creepy swamp at night, group of teens, mysterious figures, a missing member?"

"It does seem to resemble a classic horror movie plotline." said Harold.

"Still, Eva does have a point." said Bridgette.

"We'll cover more ground if we split up, and we have a better chance of finding Trent." said Geoff.

"And the intruders! Don't forget about them." said Izzy cheerfully.

"I don't know…" said Gwen hesitantly.

"How about this?" said Leshawna. "We split into teams of two. That way each team has double the chance of staying safe. Sound okay?"

"I still don't like it." said the goth girl crossing her arms over her chest.

"Great! Then it's settled." said Izzy. "I call Gwen!" Izzy quickly ran over, and grabbed Gwen's arm. "Co-hosts have to stick together, now come on!" And just like that Izzy started running off dragging Gwen behind.

"Be safe you guys! Don't do anything risky!" yelled the goth as she and her partner got farther and farther away.

"Well, I know who I'm going with." said Geoff as he linked arms with Bridgette. Bridgette giggled as the two walked off in a separate direction.

Harold walked over to Heather. "M'Lady." He said bowing, and holding out his hand.

"Sorry, Harold, but I called her." Leshawna smiled as she wrapped an arm around Heather's shoulder.

"Can't leave Leshawna all alone with model boy over there." said Heather.

"I understand." said Harold, looking down. Heather smiled before lifting his chin, and planting a short kiss on his lips. Harold perked up visibly which caused the two girls in front of him to giggle before going their own way.

Justin walked up beside him. "So, partners?"

"Whatever." The two males walked off leaving Eva and Tyler all by themselves. The two stood in silence for a moment.

"Sooooooo…Looks like we're partners." said Tyler smiling nervously and rubbing the back of his neck.

"Just try to keep up." said Eva before she started walking off on her own. Tyler paused for a moment to stare before running after her.

"Hey, wait up!"

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

Lindsey shrieked in terror as she ran at top speed down the hallways. Only seconds behind her was her tomato plant. It filled almost the entire hallway, vines writhing along the wall with three tomato heads up front, razor sharp teeth prepared for a tasty snack.

Noah and Katie burst through the lounge door upon hearing the scream.

"Lindsey, what's…" Katie stopped upon seeing the blonde being chased by a giant deranged plant. "Oh, crud!" yelled Katie. Immediately she and Noah started sprinting down the hallway, the evil plant hot on their tales.

"What is that thing!" yelled Katie.

"A giant tomato plant, what else?!" yelled Noah in retort.

"Oh my gosh!" yelled Lindsey. "It's attack of the killer…"

"If you finish that sentence, I swear I'll..."

"Enough bickering you two!" yelled Katie cutting them off. "Lindsey, why are we being chased by a rabid tomato?!"

"I don't know! One minute I was talking to it like you said, and the next it's trying to eat me!"

"Didn't you just plant that thing a couple hours ago?!" yelled Katie.

"Oh, yeah. My new fertilizer worked so well." said Lindsey happily.

"Wait, what did this fertilizer look like?" asked Noah.

"Oh, it came in this big round tube thing, and it was glowing this really pretty green color."

"Lindsey! You grabbed the wrong box!" yelled Katie.

"What?!"

"That box was an experimental mutagen that some deranged company sent Izzy." said Noah, looking angry.

"Experia…Okay, could you say that again."

"It's some freaky mad scientist juice that makes things into weird stuff like a giant tomato plant!" yelled Katie.

"Oooooh, now I get it. So what was it doing in my fertilizer box?"

"Just be quiet and keep running!" yelled Noah. The three let out a loud scream as the plant continued to plow through the hall behind them.

* * *

Duncan sat on a stump near the boat of losers carving a block of wood with his pocket knife while DJ sat on a different stump knitting.

"Now isn't this relaxing?" asked DJ smiling.

"Don't try to come at me with all your touchy feeling crud. I'm just trying to find something to occupy myself until this whole thing is over."

"At least the challenge is interesting."

"Are you kidding. The only interesting thing that's happened so far was Logan mauling Alyssa."

"You have to admit that her routine was pretty funny."

"I've seen better." said Duncan apathetically.

"Come on. At least try to get some fun out of this."

Duncan suddenly threw down his block of wood in anger, and stood up, scaring DJ. "Aaaarg! Why are we stuck doing this anyway! This is supposed to be Izzy and Gwen's job!"

"But they're busy. We have to do our part to help."

"Says you. I'm outta hear." Duncan suddenly hopped in the Boat of the Dead.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to grab a burger. I'm pretty sure this thing has enough gas to get to the mainland."

"Pretty sure?"

"Yeah. You coming?"

"Huh?"

"I asked if you were coming. Or would you rather stay here...alone...in a dark and creepy swamp with some deranged intruders running about?"

DJ looked around nervously for a moment before jumping in the boat. "So what do we do about the show."

"This episodes already long enough anyway. Let's just slap a to be continued sign on this baby, and get out of here."

"Do you think Izzy will be mad?"

"Don't care. Now hurry and close it."

DJ looked around nervously for a second before clearing his throat. "So, who will be the winner of the mystery prize? What is Mel planning? And how did she even get on the island anyway?"

"I don't know, but it definitely makes things more interesting." said Duncan smiling evilly.

"Find out next time." said DJ smiling. "On Total. Drama. EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeekkkkk!!!!!" DJ grabbed the sides of the boat as Duncan cranked up the engine, and sped off into the distance.

* * *

***a tombstone is seen at the top of a hill reading "Here lies Sparkling_Nexis137." Suddenly a hand bursts forth from the ground, followed by a dirt covered body.* **

**I LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVE!!!! XD**

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the update length. That was definitely the longest update in TDE history. Thanks for still reading, though I've probably lost a bunch of readers. (COME BACK READERS! I MISS YOU!!!!)**

**Anyway, if you're wondering why the update was so long, then I've got one word for you. School Bum Bum BUUUUUM* Since Christmas, school has been kicking my butt and taking my lunch money everyday. I'm taking super homework loads, all nighters, the works. I once had to stay awake for four days straight just to get it all done. O.O**

**Anyway, here's the chapter! Sorry if it seems like it was cut off too quickly, but I really wanted to get this posted, and, yes, this challenge will be in three parts. It was originally going to be its own special, so, yeah, it's going to be longer than normal. Anyway, that's my chapterly rant. Have a happy day everyone, and be expecting the next chapter soon! (Seriously, I have a major case of update guilt, so I've already written out the first five pages of the next chapter just to get ahead. Then again, I've probably lost a lot of credibility when it comes to promising quick updates, so I don't blame you if you don't believe me. ;-;) **

**Anyway, see you next time!!! ^o^**


End file.
